Warm Up
by Scalytta
Summary: Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou, dan 31 kisah tentang mereka. Kumpulan oneshot untuk #Bucinktober 2019 (prompt list by @dwikipan)
1. Day 1 : Love Letter

.

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

**Rate : T**

.

**Dedicated for Bucinktober ****  
**

**The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story**

**.**

****Day 1 : Love Letter****

****.****

****.****

****.****

* * *

****.****

"Surat cinta?!"

Seisi gedung olahraga sontak ricuh. Terima kasih kepada Yamaguchi Tadashi yang memiliki kebiasaan untuk memamerkan segala hal tentang sahabatnya. Tidak peduli bahwa yang bersangkutan sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan untuk tutup mulut. Yamaguchi memang dasar ember kalau sudah mulai membahas teman sejak kecilnya.

Ya, Tsukishima Kei, laki-laki paling tinggi dan paling asin di klub bola voli Karasuno, pagi tadi mendapatkan sebuah surat beramplop merah muda dengan tulisan rapi khas perempuan dan kalimat-kalimat puitis memalukan.

Sebenarnya, ini sudah kali _ketiga_ Tsukishima menemukan surat dengan tulisan tangan yang berbeda-beda di loker sepatunya dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Tepatnya beberapa hari setelah momen bersejarah di mana tim Karasuno secara mengejutkan berhasil mengalahkan Shiratorizawa di pertandingan final musim semi di perfektur Miyagi.

Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta setelah melihat tatapan serius nan menawan sang _middle blocker_ selama lima set penuh?

Dan, tentu saja, ledakan teriakan itu.

Suara lantang yang meneriakkan "_one touch!"_.

Sangat berwibawa, kata mereka.

Tak heran, Tsukishima Kei memperoleh bergitu banyak fans dalam sekejap. Yang tentu saja membuat pemain Karasuno lain—sebut saja Tanaka Ryuunosuke dan Nishinoya Yuu—merasa iri dan ingin juga merasakan bagaimana indahnya dikejar-kejar oleh para wanita.

"Sialan kau, Tsukishima! Mentang-mentang kemarin menjadi MVP!"

"Tsukishimaaaaaa, kemarikan surat itu, biarkan aku membaca dan juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama denganmu!"

"Eh, tapi aku merasa biasa saja."

"Dasar sombong!"

Tsukishima hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan _senpai-_nya yang sudah dibutakan oleh rasa iri tidak berguna. Mengalah, dia menyerahkan surat yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya tadi.

Entah bagaimana hampir seluruh anggota di sana sekarang tengah mengerubungi Nishinoya—yang tadi menerima surat dan tengah membacanya dengan serius—dan ikut merasa penasaran akan isi dari lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Ugh ... dasar orang populer sialan. Ugh..."

Tsukishima menoleh, lebih tepatnya menunduk pada asal suara. Mendapati seorang laki-laki pendek berambut oranye cerah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan terkepal erat. Terlihat kesal.

"Tidak ingin ikut membaca suratnya? Oh, maaf, aku lupa kalau kau terlalu pendek. Pasti tidak akan kelihatan kalau harus mengintip di balik kerumunan itu, ya?" Seringai menyebalkan terukir di bibir lelaki _blonde_ itu. Tatapan di balik kacamatanya mengejek. Ah, menggoda bocah cebol satu ini memang selalu menyenangkan.

Hinata Shouyou memekik marah. Tidak terima. Wajahnya mendongak dan menatap tepat ke bola mata karamel laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Jari telunjuknya diarahkan ke depan hidung lawan bicaranya.

"Kau! Mentang-mentang tinggi! Tsukishima jelek! Pelit! Sok terkenal! Sok ngartis!"

"Sok ngart—?!"

Tsukishima tertegun sejenak. Antara heran dan kesal. Hinata memang tidak pernah gagal terpancing emosinya setiap kali dia diejek oleh rekan sesama _middle blocker_ itu. Namun kali ini reaksinya entah kenapa sedikit berlebihan.

Apa kalimat Tsukishima mengandung _garam_ lebih banyak dari biasanya?

Entahlah.

Memangnya semembanggakan apa mendapat surat cinta itu sampai-sampai seorang Hinata Shouyou—yang pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh voli—merasa begitu terhina?

Eh, penting, ya, dapat surat cinta?

"Kenapa, cemburu? Bukan salahku mendadak menjadi populer." Asal bicara, nada yang dia keluarkan lebih kepada kesal daripada mengejek.

Kenyataannya, Tsukishima tidak begitu nyaman dijadikan pusat perhatian. Menjadi populer adalah salah satu hal paling tidak diinginkan oleh laki-laki tinggi itu. Tsukishima lebih suka ketenangan, lebih suka menjadi orang normal, _rata-rata_.

Alih-alih mendapat balasan ejekan lain dari lawan bicaranya, pemandangan di balik lensa kacamatanya justru membuatnya semakin berpikir keras.

Hinata Shouyou masih berdiri di sampingnya. Telunjuk masih menggantung di udara. Hanya saja, kali ini, dia bisa melihat rona merah samar di kedua pipi bulat itu. Kilatan mata secerah mataharinya kehilangan fokus, menatap kemanapun selain dua karamel di balik kacamata tebal milik Tsukishima. Bibirnya menganga dan mengatup. Kalimat selanjutnya dikeluarkan secara gugup.

"C—ce—cemburu?! S—siapa yang cemburu, Tsukishima bodoh?!"

Teriakan itu sontak memancing perhatian kerumunan orang yang sejak tadi fokus membaca surat cinta di tengah gedung olahraga. Beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah mereka.

Sebelum Tsukishima membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Hinata Shouyou sudah berlari keluar gedung dengan kecepatan kilatnya. Sembari meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti anggota lain yang tidak tahu asal mula percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu?

Bodoh!

Pelit!

Sok kegantengan!

Sok pintar!

Sok keren!

Tsukishima bodoooooooooooh!"

Ketika akhirnya suara teriakan Hinata tak lagi sampai ke telinga, giliran suara-suara anggota lain yang kini menggema di dalam gedung. Namun, pikiran Tsukishima tengah melayang entah ke mana. Pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata dan apa yang sudah Tsukishima lakukan pada umpan kecil mereka diabaikan begitu saja. Sibuk mengambil kesimpulan akan reaksi Hinata Shouyou terhadap perkataannya barusan.

.

* * *

.

Tsukishima Kei adalah seorang _middle blocker_. Keahliannya adalah _read block_. Membaca pergerakan lawan, suasana pertandingan, dan arah bola di lapangan adalah hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan.

Tsukishima Kei adalah orang paling asin dan menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Dia bisa membaca _mood_ lawan bicaranya dan dengan mudah memprovokasi mereka. Memilah dan mengeksekusi kalimat-kalimat yang kira-kira bisa menyulut amarah. Ketika gerak-gerik lawan bicaranya sesuai dengan ekspektasi yang ia punya, seringai jahil selalu sukses mampir di ekspresi wajahnya.

Pun, Tsukishima Kei adalah orang yang pintar. Dia bisa memecahkan berbagai permasalahan yang didapati di buku latihan soal. Mengumpulkan rumusan masalah dan mengambil kesimpulan dengan tepat membuatnya secara konstan menjadi juara kelas sejak dia masih duduk di bangku SD.

Maka, dengan kemampuan observasi yang ia punya, tidak begitu sulit untuk menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata Shouyou.

Rasa tidak suka terhadap setiap surat yang Tsukishima terima, balasan agresif yang tidak biasanya, semburat merah itu, tatapan mata itu, bibir bergetar itu, semuanya terekam jelas dalam otak Tsukishima Kei.

Ini hanyalah hipotesis liarnya. Ini hanya berdasar pada satu adegan yang terjadi baru saja. Namun begitu, ketika satu kalimat kesimpulan tercipta dalam benaknya, Tsukishima Kei tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang mengamuk maupun telinganya yang memanas.

Hinata Shouyou _mungkin_ suka padanya.

_Oh._

_Dasar surat cinta sialan_.

* * *

.

.

_Fin_.

.

.

* * *

_Omake_

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, Tsukishima Kei berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju gedung olahraga untuk latihan pagi. Laki-laki itu kembali mendapati sebuah surat yang tersemat di dalam loker sepatunya. Kali ini, amplop yang membungkus kertas itu berwarna oranye alih-alih merah muda, dengan tulisan yang jauh lebih berantakan dibanding surat-surat yang dia terima sebelumnya.

Ketika didapatinya seorang _anak_ yang dengan menggebu-gebu berlatih _quick _bersama sang Raja, dia tanpa pikir panjang mendekati sosok itu.

"Oi, cebol."

"A—apa? Mau mengajakku berkelahi? M—maju sini!"

"Kau yang mengirim ini, 'kan?"

"..."

"..."

"DA—DARIMANA KAU TAHU, TSUKISHIMA?!"

"Nah, ngaku, kan."

"BUKAN AKU YANG MENGIRIMNYA. GILA APA?!"

"Ya, ya. 'Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu begitu berharga bagai tiga set pertandingan di dalam _court_'. Sungguh romantis."

"AAAAAAAA DIAAAAAAAM!"

.

* * *

_Fin._


	2. Day 2 : Holding Hand

.

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

**Rate : T**

.

**Dedicated for Bucinktober ****  
**

**The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story**

**.**

****Day 2 : Holding Hand****

****.****

****.****

****.****

* * *

.

Hinata hanya bisa merengut.

Menyaksikan teman-temannya dengan begitu gembira bermain di antara gulungan-gulungan ombak ringan. Mereka baru saja selesai bermain voli pantai—yang tentu saja Hinata ikut berpartisipasi. Namun permainan mereka pada akhirnya dilanjutkan di air. Kata Tanaka, "belum lengkap kita berada di pantai kalau tidak menikmati ombaknya!" yang ditanggapi dengan penuh semangat terutama oleh Nishinoya.

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa ikut. Jangankan bermain di laut, melihat luasnya warna biru cerah di depan sana dari tempatnya termenung saja sudah membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan isi perut. Akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa duduk bertekuk lutut di bawah naungan payung pantai tempat anggota tim voli Karasuno menempatkan barang bawaan mereka. Ya, pemuda pendek itu mau tidak mau menjadi tempat penitipan.

Tetap saja, meski takut, Hinata sangat ingin bergabung. Ingin bersenang-senang bersama yang lain.

'_Aah, aku ingin bermaiiin!'_

Pandangannya dengan putus asa mengikuti sosok Tsukishima Kei—yang mendadak terlihat jelas—yang berjalan dari kejauhan dan terlihat semakin membesar seiring langkah kaki panjangnya digerakkan.

Oh, dia ke sini.

Kacamata pemuda itu absen dari tempatnya bernaung. Mukanya datar seperti biasa. Tidak memedulikan sosok menyedihkan Hinata Shouyou yang duduk berpangku lutut sambil menatapnya dalam diam. Sengaja, Tsukishima tidak ingin terlibat urusan apapun dengan manusia cebol satu itu.

Ketika langkah kakinya sampai tepat di samping rekan sesama _middle blocker _itu, Tsukishima membungkuk. Mengambil sebuah botol minuman dan meneguk isinya perlahan. Sedikitpun tidak tertarik untuk bahkan melirik laki-laki di sampingnya.

Entah kenapa Hinata mendadak mendapat sebuah ide.

"Tsukishima!"

Ketika pemuda jangkung itu mulai berjalan menjauh untuk kembali ke kerumunan tim Karasuno, Hinata meneriakkan namanya. Tsukishima berhenti, kemudian berbalik menatapnya. Dalam hati menyumpahi. Alisnya secara otomatis mengerut.

"Apa?"

Hinata sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati.

"Aku ada permintaan."

"Tidak mau. Minta tolong yang lain saja."

"Hei, aku bahkan belum bilang soal permintaanku!"

Jawaban cepat dan mantap Tsukishima membuat Hinata berteriak tidak terima. Benar juga, Hinata lupa kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu punya sifat yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Tsukishima menghela napas, "Palingan kau ingin minta diajari berenang agar bisa bermain dengan mereka, bukan?"

Terkutuklah Tsukishima Kei dan kemampuannya dalam membaca isi pikiran Hinata.

"Lupakan saja, laut bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berlatih berenang. Dan tidak mungkin kau bisa langsung menguasainya."

"Ugh, aku tahu. Aku tidak minta diajari berenang!"

"Lalu?"

"Umm ... ajari aku agar tidak tenggelam?"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Beda, lah! Kalau berenang kau harus bisa _byur _dan _swusshh._ Kalau tidak tenggelam, kau hanya perlu _byuk_."

"... Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Pokoknya! Bantu aku ke sana, dan pastikan aku tidak tenggelam atau terbawa ombak, oke?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Pegangi saja aku!"

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong Tanaka-_san_ untuk menggendongmu di sana saja? Dia pasti mau."

Telunjuk Hinata diangkat, diarahkan ke segerombolan pemuda pemudi yang tengah asik tertawa sambil bermain air.

"Nishinoya-_san_ sedang ada di pundak Tanaka-_san_."

Tsukishima hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan kakak kelasnya.

"Ayolah, Tsukishima, mau, ya? Kau tega membiarkanku duduk gabut sendirian?" Tidak menyerah, Hinata mulai memohon.

"Tega, kok."

"Dasar pelit! Tsukishima pelit!"

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya. Kini memilih menerjang Tsukishima dan mengamit lengan panjang pemuda itu erat.

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

"Tidak mau!"

Mengacak rambut pendeknya yang memang sudah berantakan, Tsukishima kembali menghela napas panjang. Dia sadar bahwa percuma mencoba membuat Hinata menyerah akan permintaannya.

"Ya sudah."

Mata Hinata seketika berbinar cerah, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyipitkan mata agar tidak terkontaminasi silaunya kilauan kecoklatan itu. Melepaskan kaitan pada lengan kurus pemuda itu, Hinata beralih menggenggam tangan kiri Tsukishima erat. Dengan teriakan semangat menyeretnya menuju kawan-kawan mereka.

Langkah pendek namun cepatnya mendadak terhenti ketika telapak kakinya merasakan dinginnya pasir yang basah. Tidak, mereka belum mencapai air.

Hinata menoleh, menatap Tsukishima dengan pandangan gugup. Yang ditatap hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebegitu takutnya pada air? Kau pernah mandi, 'kan?"

"B—bukan begitu! Kalau ada ombak besar bagaimana?"

Tsukishima menyeringai, "Yah, mungkin ketika terseret ombak, tidak akan ada yang menyadarimu. Kau kan, kecil."

"Jangan menakuti sambil menghinaku, Tsukishima kurangajar!"

Dengusan geli lolos dari bibirnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa makhluk kecil yang tidak kenal lelah ini ternyata juga memiliki rasa takut. Meski kasihan, Tsukishima tetap tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Tidak usah panik begitu. Kupegangi."

Genggaman yang sedari tadi belum dilepaskan kini dibalas. Tsukishima mengangkat tautan tangan mereka sedikit. Memberi bukti bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan pegangan tangannya begitu saja.

Seketika Hinata merasa tenang. Sebuah keberanian merasuk dalam dirinya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi kini memimpin. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kalau dirasa terlalu dalam, bilang."

Mengangguk mengiyakan—meski Tsukishima tidak bisa melihatnya—, mereka berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam air sampai gelombang lembut samar berhasil mencapai pinggangnya.

Ketika genggaman tangan Hinata mengerat, Tsukishima berhenti.

"Di sini saja," ucapnya perlahan. Fokusnya sudah bukan tentang bergabung dengan anggota Karasuno yang lain, namun tentang dalamnya air dingin yang tanpa henti bergelombang. Sesekali, ombak yang lumayan terasa akan menyapu sampai ke perutnya. Keberaniannya barusan tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja.

Tsukishima memperhatikan kepala bermahkota oranye di hadapannya. Posisi mereka berhadapan. Hinata menghadap ke daratan, Tsukishima menghadap ke arah laut yang lebih dalam.

Jangankan bermain, untuk menikmati segarnya air laut saja rasanya tidak mungkin. Hinata terlalu fokus pada air yang mengelilinginya, pada pegangan satu-satunya yang makin lama makin dieratkan. Seolah khawatir jika genggaman tangan mereka dilepaskan, pemuda itu akan tertarik jauh ke dalam air. Ketika ombak sesekali menyapu mereka, sekecil apapun itu, Hinata akan berjinjit setinggi mungkin dan mencoba menghindari air yang terasa semakin melahapnya.

Tsukishima tidak tahu ada trauma masa lalu apa yang pernah dihadapi Hinata sampai-sampai dia setakut ini pada air, pada laut. Merasa terlalu beresiko jika membiarkan cebol itu terus memaksakan diri, Tsukishima mencoba menawarkan agar mereka kembali ke daratan saja. Namun sebelum mulutnya terbuka sempurna, dilihatnya di belakang Hinata gulungan ombak yang jauh lebih besar, lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Ombak itu mungkin akan menghantam dan mencapai setinggi dada Tsukishima, yang artinya bisa menenggelamkan Hinata yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsukishima menarik Hinata sebelum berbalik. Membuat punggung Hinata menempel ke perutnya, mencoba melindunginya dari hantaman ombak. Bahu pemuda kecil itu ia pegang erat, tangan satunya masih tetap saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing. Bersiap merasakan terjangan air yang menuju tepat ke arah punggung mereka. Setidaknya jika Hinata terkena ombak itu dan tenggelam, Tsukishima bisa memastikan Hinata akan tetap berada di dekatnya dan tidak akan terseret gulungan air itu.

Untungnya, ombak itu tidak begitu kuat, sehingga ketika gelombang itu menerjang punggung tegap Tsukishima, Hinata hanya terkena cipratan cukup besar dari samping-samping tubuh. Meskipun hal itu tetap membuat seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan rambut oranyenya, basah, setidaknya Hinata tidak tenggelam ataupun terseret arus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsukishima bertanya ketika dirasa genggaman tangan yang lebih kecil darinya menjadi jauh lebih erat sampai pemuda itu meringis sedikit.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, ke daratan. Sekalipun tidak berani melihat air yang dengan mengerikannya sempat mencoba melahapnya.

"Ayo kembali saja. Kalau kau memang sangat ingin bermain air, jangan di sini. Ada tempat lain."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Membiarkan Tsukishima menariknya berjalan menjauhi laut. Ketika kaki-kakinya kembali menginjak pasir kering, baru Hinata bertanya, "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang lebih cocok untukmu."

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tetap bergandengan tangan meski Hinata sudah tidak merasa takut.

.

.

.

"Woi! Ini kolam anak-anak, kurang ajaaaaar!"

.

* * *

_Fin._


	3. Day 3 : Forehead Kiss

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

Dedicated for **Bucinktober**

The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story

.

.

Day 3 : Forehead Kiss

.

* * *

.

Tubuh miringnya berbalik. Punggung tegap kini menatap tembok. Tsukishima Kei mengernyit.

"Hei, bisa diam, tidak?"

Yang diajak bicara mendadak kaku. Kepala ia tolehkan ke asal suara—penghuni _futon _tepat di sampingnya, sedikit takut karena ketahuan masih terjaga.

"Aku diam, kok."

"Dari tadi gerak ga jelas. Aku dengar, tahu."

"Habisnya! Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!"

Hinata Shouyou cemberut, tapi menutup mulut. Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit sejak lampu ruangan dimatikan dan semua yang ada di sana terlelap ke alam mimpi. Semua, kecuali pria sarkas di sampingnya dan dirinya sendiri.

Jangan salahkan Hinata, dia hanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan semangat membara yang terus menyeruak dari seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya sedetik-pun tidak bisa diam. Besok pagi adalah latih tanding melawan Shiratorizawa, dan, meskipun Ushijima Wakatoshi sudah resmi menyerahkan gelar _ace_-nya kepada Goshiki Tsutomu sejak pertandingan beberapa bulan lalu, khusus hari esok dia akan ikut berpartisipasi. Hinata tidak sabar merasakan pertandingan sengit seperti pertama kali dirinya melawan monster penggila voli itu.

Karena itu, ketika sang kapten Karasuno, Daichi, mengumumkan sudah saatnya mereka istirahat dan mematikan lampu, kedua mata cokelat itu sama sekali tidak mau terpejam. Pemuda pendek itu sudah mencoba berbagai posisi, sudah memaksa menutup kelopak matanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Setiap menit dia akan diam-diam membuka ponselnya dan memastikan pukul berapa sekarang, dan akan menghela napas kecewa kala melihat angka yang tidak kunjung berganti.

Kegusarannya tanpa diduga ternyata mengganggu salah satu rekan setimnya. Yang lebih parah, orang itu adalah Tsukishima Kei. Pemuda sinis yang tidak akan segan-segan menusuknya dengan jutaan kalimat pedas yang tidak tersaring. Atau jika kata-kata sarkasnya tidak mempan, laki-laki paling tinggi itu bisa saja benar-benar menusuknya—menancapkan jari panjangnya tepat di ubun-ubun Hinata. Percayalah, rasanya sakit luar biasa.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha tidur," Hinata mencoba berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bersemangat, sikapmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan tinggi badanmu."

"Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Lagian kenapa besok lama sekali?"

"Terserah. Itu urusanmu. Jangan libatkan aku."

"Jahat!"

Tsukishima kembali berbalik, punggung berhadapan dengan Hinata yang masih dengan gelisah mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Meski dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, tapi dia cukup sensitif dengan pendengarannya. Selama belum tertidur lelap, suara sekecil apapun bisa mengganggu tidurnya. Tsukishima bersumpah akan menggantung Hinata di _net_ kalau sampai dia kurang tidur hanya karena terganggu oleh bocah hiperaktif satu itu.

Sesaat keadaan kembali hening. Berharap laki-laki di belakangnya akhirnya bisa tidur, Tsukishima mulai memejamkan mata.

Sayangnya harapan hanyalah harapan belaka.

Kurang dari dua menit sejak percakapan mereka, pemuda jangkung itu kembali menangkap suara kulit yang bergesekan dengan kain, atau kain yang bergesekan dengan kain lain dari balik punggungnya. Kali ini dia menghela napas frustasi sebelum memutar tubuhnya lagi. Tangannya yang panjang membuatnya tidak perlu bergeser dari posisi untuk berhasil meraih lengan Hinata, mencengkramnya.

Terkejut, Hinata refleks memekik sebelum sebuah telapak tangan lain membungkam mulutnya.

"Hmmphh—."

Kali ini Tsukishima bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Duduk bersila menghadap laki-laki yang jauh lebih kecil dari dirinya. Tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi mulut Hinata dilepas setelah memastikan si pemilik mulut kembali tenang. Tangan lainnya masih mencengkram lengan pemuda yang masih terbaring.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Bikin kaget, tahu."

"Sumpah, kalau kau tidak juga tidur, aku akan mengikatmu dan melemparmu keluar ruangan."

"Dari tadi juga aku sedang berusaha tidur!"

"Bergerak tiap detik tidak akan membuatmu mengantuk."

"Terus?"

"Mana kutahu."

Keduanya menghela napas. Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam dengan posisi mereka. Hinata mengedarkan iris cokelatnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sesaat, Hinata bisa melihat gurat lelah dan kemerahan di mata tanpa kacamata Tsukishima. Sepertinya dia memang sudah sangat lelah. Pantas saja ucapannya lebih asin dari biasanya. Orang yang mengantuk cenderung memiliki suasana hati yang buruk.

"Tsukishima."

"Apa?"

"Buat aku tidur."

Menggertakkan gigi emosi, Tsukishima mencengkram lengan Hinata lebih erat. Tubuhnya kembali bergerak. Dia merangkak sampai kedua lututnya mengapit pinggang Hinata. Tangannya yang bebas ia tumpukan di bantal tepat di samping telinga pemuda berambut oranye. Hinata merinding seketika.

_Apa Tsukishima akhirnya memilih membunuhku?_

"—Maksudku bantu aku tidur malam ini, bukan selamanya, ya," ucapnya gugup.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menatap tajam dari atas, sebelum sebuah seringai tertarik dari bibirnya.

"Tidur tinggal tidur."

"Ya sudah, minggir dulu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Memang itu tujuanku."

"Hah?"

Hinata mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Tsukishima agar bisa merangkak pergi. Tapi pegangan di lengannya sangat kuat. Ditambah lutut pria pirang yang mengunci pinggangnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur kalau keadaannya seperti ini? Apalagi tatapan iris karamel yang seakan ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup. Hinata hanya bisa menggeliat sia-sia.

"Lepaskan, oi!"

"Kau berisik kalau bergerak terus. Sebelum kau tidur, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Ini caramu membantuku tidur?!"

"Sudah, tutup saja matamu."

"Mana bisa!"

Seakan membuktikan perkataannya, Hinata membuka mata lebar-lebar. Menatap lurus pada iris keemasan yang semakin redup. Tsukishima menyumpah dalam hati.

"Terus bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan minta tolong kalau sudah tahu caranya."

"..."

"..."

"Eeh? Aku tidak mau membuatkan susu."

"Hah?"

"Aku lupa kalau anak SD perlu minum susu sebelum tidur."

"Kurang ajar! Niat bantu tidak, sih?"

Pemuda di atasnya kembali menghela napas, entah untuk yang ke berapa. Sesaat matanya terpejam, kepalanya semakin ditundukkan.

"Cepat tidur," Tsukishima berbisik lirih. Suaranya sedikit terseret. Sepertinya sudah terlalu mengantuk.

"Tidur duluan saja, sana. Aku janji tidak akan bergerak lagi sampai kau tertidur."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sudah kehabisan ide."

"Kalau begitu ..."

Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Tangan yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk bertumpu kini diangkat sampai di atas kepala Hinata, dan diayunkan makin turun ke arah wajahnya, membuat Hinata refleks menutup mata. Menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

_Gawat, apa dia mau membuatku pingsan sampai pagi?_

"Selamat malam."

Telapak tangan besar nan hangat mendarat di dahinya, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi. Sebelum kehangatan lain menyapu kulit di dahinya.

Tsukishima Kei mencium keningnya lembut.

Ciuman itu tidak bertahan lama, kurang dari tiga detik, dan pemuda jangkung itu sudah menjauhkan wajah serta tubuhnya dari sosok Hinata Shouyou. Dia kembali merebahkan diri di _futon_nya sendiri, menarik selimut sampai leher dan berbaring membelakangi pemuda kecil di sampingnya. Kelopak mata yang sudah terlalu berat itu akhirnya tertutup rapat.

"Anak SD biasanya mendapat ciuman selamat malam sebelum tidur, bukan?" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Sedikitpun tidak bergerak.

.

* * *

.

Paginya,

"Oi, siapa yang mengatakan hal macam-macam pada Hinata? Dia _konslet_, nih."

.

* * *

_Fin._


	4. Day 4 : Hugging

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

Dedicated for **Bucinktober**

The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story

.

.

Day 4 : Hugging

.

* * *

.

Tsukishima Kei melupakan ponselnya. Meminta sahabat kecilnya,Yamaguchi Tadashi, untuk duluan saja, Tsukishima bergegas kembali menuju ruang ganti klub bola voli Karasuno. Ekspresi lega terpasang kala dia menemukan benda komunikasi itu dengan aman masih berada di lokernya.

Ketika pemuda itu bermaksud mengembalikan kunci yang ia pinjam dari Takeda-_sensei_—syukurlah beliau belum pulang—, langkahnya terhenti kala ujung pandangnya menangkap sosok yang sudah begitu akrab berdiri mematung di depan gedung.

Sosok itu memakai seragam _gakuran _lengkap, berbeda dari biasanya, di mana dia lebih senang mengenakan _jersey_ tim sampai kegiatan klub selesai. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap bulan yang dengan terang menyinari kelamnya langit. Tsukishima mengernyit.

"Hinata?"

Yang dipanggil menjengit. Tidak menyangka masih ada orang di sekitar. Kepalanya sontak menoleh, menatap pemuda tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dan itu membuat kerutan di kedua alis Tsukishima semakin dalam. Entah kenapa kemarahan sedikit menyelimutinya.

"Padahal tadi tidak datang latihan. Sudah terlalu terlambat datang jam segini," perkataan yang keluar lebih pedas dari yang dia maksud.

"Hu'um."

Hinata kembali mendongak, kembali menatap langit. Untuk beberapa saat, matanya terpejam.

Tsukishima yang melihatnya hanya mendecak lidah. Dia baru akan kembali melangkah untuk meninggalkan pemuda berambut oranye tersebut sebelum suara lirihnya kembali terdengar untuk memanggil namanya. Kalimat yang selanjutnya diucap membuat pandangannya mendadak kabur.

"Tsukishima—,"

"—aku ... akan berhenti."

.

* * *

.

Hari itu, Karasuno kembali merasakan kekalahan.

Mereka sekali lagi bermain dalam lima set penuh. Atmosfir kemeriahan dan ketegangan memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan semua yang ada di sana. Kedua tim sudah begitu lelah, keringat tidak absen dari para pemain yang berdiri di lapangan. Meski begitu, tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang pun yang ingin menyerah. Seringai lebar terpasang di wajah masing-masing anggota kawan maupun lawan.

Pada set kelima, ketika skor menunjukkan angka 26 - 27, di mana Karasuno tertinggal satu poin, Tsukishima Kei mendapat giliran untuk melakukan _serve_. Nishinoya berada di luar lapangan, karena kali ini Hinata sedang berada di baris depan. Ketika _serve _darinya berhasil diterima sempurna oleh lawan, semua rekannya begitu berkonsentrasi hanya pada arah bola. Hinata melompat, tepat di garis _spike_ _ace_ lawan, menutup jalur _straight _yang akan ditembakkan. Ketika teriakan "_one touch_!" bergema, Hinata langsung berlari ke sisi lain lapangan tepat setelah kakinya mendarat. Bola dioper, diterima dengan baik oleh Kageyama. Sesaat, pandangan keduanya bertemu, mengonfirmasi bahwa mereka akan melakukan _quick_. Pemuda dengan nomor punggung sepuluh itu mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum kembali berlari dalam _zero tempo_. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan net.

Hinata Shouyou melompat—

—dan suara bola serta tubuhnya yang jatuh ke sisi lapangan terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga.

Peluit panjang berbunyi, skor akhir adalah 26 - 28.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa? Karena kita kalah? Tak disangka ternyata mentalmu begitu lemah," Tsukishima mencibir. Namun, alih-alih tersenyum sarkastis, bibirnya melengkung turun. Kalimat demi kalimat yang begitu menusuk tidak dapat ia tahan.

"Oh, atau kau merasa bersalah pada Daichi-_san_ dan kelas 3 yang lain? Karena itu kau mencoba menghormati mereka dengan ikut berhenti bermain voli karena ini tahun terakhir mereka?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu masalahnya." Hinata kini menunduk. Membuat Tsukishima tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertutup poni. Tangan kecil itu terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, begitu erat sampai bisa dilihat seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar.

Tapi, toh, Tsukishima tidak peduli.

"Lalu? Berhenti hanya karena kita gagal _dua_ kali. Mana omong kosongmu tentang menjadi _ace_?"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bermain!"

"Pfft—tidak bisa bermain? Astaga, baru sadar?"

"..."

"Bahkan _receive _dan _block_ Ennoshita-_san_ jauh lebih baik darimu. Apa selama ini kau tidak sadar?"

"Diam."

"_Serve_ Yamaguchi jelas lebih mematikan darimu, tapi mereka bukan pemain reguler."

"Diam."

"Dan kau, dengan segala kepayahanmu, mengambil posisi mereka. Lalu? Setelah pengorbanan mereka, kau ingin _berhenti_?"

"..."

"Aaah, aku tidak menyangka mereka menyimpan begitu besar harapan pada orang yang dengan mudahnya menyerah."

"Kalau begitu—,"

Hinata menggertakkan giginya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia menerjang laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan dengan kuat menarik kerah bajunya, membuat Tsukishima terpaksa menunduk akibat tarikan itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dua pasang iris berbeda warna menunjukkan satu emosi yang sama.

Frustasi.

"—aku harus bagaimana, berengsek?!" teriak Hinata tepat di depan muka Tsukishima. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam. Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling tatap. Kemudian Tsukishima menyeringai.

"Lihat? Kau masih bisa berlari rupanya."

.

* * *

.

Tsukishima Kei membenci Hinata Shouyou.

Siapa yang tidak tahu fakta tersebut? Bahwa sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Hinata sudah membuatnya merasa terganggu. Kehadirannya yang seakan berteriak bahwa _dia _ada di situ, membuatnya semakin ingin mengabaikan sosok cebol satu itu.

Di lapangan, kehadiran Hinata semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Berlari seenaknya memutari lapangan. Melompat ke sana kemari seakan itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Membuat lawan berhasil memusatkan perhatian padanya. Tsukishima tidak suka. Pemuda itu selalu mengutuk orang yang memiliki semangat berlebih.

Faktanya, Tsukishima adalah orang yang hanya mengejar rata-rata. Selama ia sudah cukup baik, ia akan berhenti. Ia tidak akan mengejar lebih, atau menginginkan lebih.

Pemuda itu tahu, bahwa dia itu pintar, dia punya fisik yang memadai, dia memiliki insting yang tajam melebihi yang lain. Bahwa jika dia berusaha sedikit lebih keras, dia bisa melampaui mereka. Namun Tsukishima menolaknya. Dia menolak berlatih lebih lama, menolak berusaha menjadi lebih baik, menolak _berharap_ menjadi lebih baik.

Karena dia tahu, terlalu berharap hanya akan menyakitinya.

Sama seperti bagaimana kakaknya tersakiti oleh harapan kosongnya sendiri.

.

Karena itu Tsukishima Kei membenci Hinata Shouyou.

Dan dari segala aspek yang tidak ia sukai dari sosok cebol itu, ada hal yang paling dia benci.

Adalah Hinata dan kecintaannya terhadap voli.

Adalah Hinata dan semangatnya untuk terus bertambah kuat dengan segala kepayahannya.

Adalah Hinata dan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang _ace _dengan tinggi badan yang ia miliki.

Adalah Hinata dan kemampuannya untuk _terbang_.

.

Adalah Hinata, yang mampu membuat Tsukishima Kei ingin melakukan _lebih._

.

* * *

.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dengan posisi mereka. Cengkraman di kerah pemuda yang lebih tinggi masih seerat sebelumnya.

Tsukishima tidak menjawab. Kali ini, Hinata yang mulai meracau tanpa berniat menyaring kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin kau paham."

"..."

"Jadi Tsukishima pasti enak.

Sudah tinggi, pintar, bisa melakukan _read block_.

... Bahkan tanpa berusaha lebih keras, kau bisa masuk ke tim reguler.

Sedangkan aku?"

Jeda sejenak. Kedua tangan Tsukishima balas mencengkram bahu Hinata. Giginya digertakkan kuat. Ingin membalas namun tidak ada kalimat yang berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar. _Receive_ku parah, _block_ku rata-rata, _serve_ku jauh dari sempurna. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya terbang. Terbang dan terus terbang. Terbang dan mencetak skor. Untuk menutupi segala kekurangan itu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus terbang, karena itu satu-satunya alasanku berada di lapangan."

"—tapi,"

Tsukishima Kei membenci Hinata Shouyou.

Karena Hinata, dia mau menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk berlatih.

Karena Hinata, dia mau berusaha habis-habisan untuk bertanding sampai akhir.

Karena Hinata, dia mau membuka hatinya kembali, memaafkan kakaknya kembali.

Karena Hinata, dia mau sekali lagi berharap.

"—tapi, bahkan sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa melompat!"

Dan karena Hinata juga, harapan itu lagi-lagi diremukkan tepat di depan matanya.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu, Karasuno kembali merasakan kekalahan.

Namun bukan perasaan frustasi atau putus asa yang menyelimuti mereka. Skor terlupakan, bola yang menggelinding sia-sia terlupakan. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada bocah berambut oranye cerah yang meringkuk memeluk lututnya sekuat tenaga.

Panik, itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras. Suara Takeda-_sensei_ dan pelatih Ukai lolos dari pendengarannya. Fokusnya hanya satu, mencoba menahan rasa sakit luar biasa di lututnya. Matanya terpejam rapat, napasnya tercekat, lututnya terasa seperti ingin lepas.

_Sakit—,_

"Hinata-_kun_, kau mendengarku?"

—_sakitsakitsakitsakitsakitsakit_

"Hinata-_kun_? Medis!"

_Sakitsakitsakitsakitsakitsakitsakitsakit—_

Teriakan kesakitan yang menggema itu tidak akan bisa Tsukishima lupakan seumur hidup.

.

* * *

.

"Katakan, Tsukishima,"

Ketika suara tercekat itu mengisi pendengarannya, baru pemuda itu sadar bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya kembali menatapnya dalam. Namun, kedua iris cokelat indah itu kini basah oleh air mata.

"Tsukishima, aku harus bagaimana?"

Isakan kecil kini terdengar. Hinata kembali menutup matanya, membuat air yang sedari tadi memaksa keluar kini mengalir bebas melewati pipinya. Kepalanya menunduk, dahi ia istirahatkan di dada bidang Tsukishima. Kedua tangan masih betah mencengkram seragamnya sampai kusut.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Katakan padaku—,"

"—Tolong aku."

Bola mata di balik lensa itu membelalak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia rengkuh tubuh kecil itu. Sebelah tangannya mendarat di punggung ringkih Hinata, dan tangan yang lain memegang belakang kepalanya, mendorongnya agar lebih menempel ke dada pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Tsukishima memeluk Hinata erat. Begitu erat namun pemuda itu tidak peduli jika pelukannya terlalu menyesakkan. Tidak peduli jika nantinya Hinata akan remuk oleh rengkuhannya.

Yang dipeluk terus menangis, juga tidak peduli sekuat apapun kedua tangan kokoh di punggungnya. Pun tidak peduli jika dia membasahi seragam laki-laki di hadapannya. Yang dia lakukan hanya berteriak, dan menumpahkan segala yang ia rasakan.

"Diam," ucap Tsukishima di antara gigi yang bergemelatuk keras.

"Hiks..."

"Diam!"

"Hiks..."

.

* * *

"Cedera lutut?"

"Sepertinya, Hinata-_kun_ perlu melakukan operasi, namun hasilnya tidak bisa dijamin. Terlalu beresiko jika dia terus memaksakan diri."

"Selama ini dia sudah memperkerjakan lututnya terlalu keras."

"Jadi... maksudnya..."

"Berat mengatakannya, tapi Hinata sudah tidak mungkin bermain di lapangan."

Pernahkah kalian merasa seperti leher kalian tertebas oleh sebilah _katana_?

Tsukishima Kei pernah. _Dua kali_.

.

.

Karena seperti burung gagak yang tak bisa terbang ketika sayapnya patah,

Bulan pun tak bisa bercahaya tanpa matahari yang menyinarinya.

.

* * *

_Fin_


	5. Day 5 : Head Patting

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

Dedicated for **Bucinktober**

The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story

.

Day 5 : Head Patting

.

.

* * *

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata memiliki kesenangan baru. Ia sedang sangat bersemangat untuk berlatih. Bukan berarti sebelumnya pemuda itu tidak serius dalam latihannya. Bisa dibilang antusiasnya bertambah beberapa kali lipat dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Bukan berarti juga latihan dengan semangat berlebih merupakan hal baru.

Yang membedakan adalah kali ini, daripada hanya meminta Kageyama untuk memberi_ toss _agar dia bisa melakukan _spike_ dengan sempurna, dia lebih memilih fokus pada teknik _block_nya dan meminta Asahi serta Tanaka untuk membantunya. Lagi pula, meskipun tingginya tidak mencapai 165 senti, posisinya di lapangan tetaplah sebagai _middle blocker_. Kalau Hinata tidak bisa melakukan tugas sesuai dengan posisinya, lalu untuk apa dia berdiri di _court_? Di tambah lagi, Hinata selalu menantikan _rewards_ yang begitu menyenangkan tiap kali ia berhasil mem_block_ serangan lawan di dalam pertandingan. Itu adalah motivasi terbesarnya untuk terus mengasah kemampuannya dalam _block_.

Semua ini berawal sejak saat itu.

.

* * *

.

Karasuno mendapat tawaran untuk melakukan latih tanding dengan salah satu sekolah yang terkenal akan timnya yang kuat. Sejak berhasil mengalahkan Seijo dan Shiratorizawa, kepopuleran Karasuno meningkat pesat. Mereka banyak mendapat tawaran berupa latih tanding atau _training camp_ dari berbagai sekolah, yang tidak hanya berada di perfektur Miyagi. Takeda, selaku pembina klub bola voli di Karasuno tentu begitu gembira. Ketika beliau menerima telepon mengenai undangan tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang guru muda itu menyetujui ajakan untuk bertanding di gedung olahraga Karasuno.

Susunan anggota yang ikut bermain sama seperti saat mereka bertanding di kejuaraan musim panas dan musim semi. Meski pada set pertama pelatih Ukai mencoba mengganti beberapa pemain untuk melihat sejauh apa perkembangan seluruh anggota Karasuno. Seperti Ennoshita yang dipilih berada di posisi Daichi, atau Narita yang ditunjuk menggantikan Hinata.

Di set kedua, Hinata dan Daichi kembali dimasukkan. Serangan dari tim lawan lumayan tangguh. Mereka sedikit kesulitan dalam mem_block_ berbagai _spike_ yang ditembakkan. Hanya ketika Tsukishima berada di baris depan mereka baru bisa sedikit menghalau serangan-serangan yang diberikan. Daichi diposisikan di baris yang sama dengan Tsukishima. Hal itu dilakukan untuk memperkuat pertahanan mereka. Karena sang kapten memiliki _receive_ yang bagus, dia bisa meng-_cover_ jika para _blocker_ gagal menghentikan bola.

Hinata ditempatkan di baris yang berbeda. Alasannya tentu saja karena tidak mungkin dirinya dan Tsukishima, yang sama-sama adalah _middle blocker_, berdiri bersisian. Kemampuan Hinata memang belum seberapa, namun pemuda itu sudah cukup terbiasa dalam melakukan _soft block_. Dengan _soft block _yang ia lakukan dan _follow_ yang diberikan Daichi, pertahanan mereka tidak akan mudah tertembus.

Namun tetap saja, Karasuno sedikit kesulitan menghentikan _spike_ dari _ace_ lawan. Mereka memang tidak sekuat Shiratorizawa, tapi perlu diakui bahwa mereka kuat. Ketika Tsukishima berada di baris depan, musuh akan lebih fokus untuk bertahan—karena serangan mereka sudah terlalu sering dihentikan oleh Tsukishima, dan karena mereka kesal melihat senyum sinis pemuda jangkung tersebut tiap kali serangan mereka digagalkan. Sedangkan ketika Tsukishima mundur ke belakang, mereka akan fokus dalam penyerangan. Strategi permainan kedua tim begitu mirip, sehingga baik Karasuno maupun tim lawan seperti berlomba mendapatkan skor terbanyak selama Hinata berada di depan.

Ketika dirasa tidak ada jalan lain selain memperkuat _block_ mereka terutama ketika Hinata mengambil posisi tengah, Tsukishima menghampiri pemuda bernomor punggung sepuluh itu.

"Hinata," panggilnya dengan suara serius. Hinata menoleh, sedikit merinding melihat ekspresi seram—yang sebenarnya adalah ekspresi sehari-hari—Tsukishima. Ketika tangan pemuda setinggi 188 senti itu melambai dan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekat, dia tanpa pikir panjang menghampiri.

"Kita harus melakukan sebanyak mungkin _kill block_ jika ingin menang."

Hinata mengangguk. Memberi atensi penuh pada penjelasan pemuda jangkung tersebut. Suara beratnya terdengar begitu dekat ketika laki-laki itu menunduk untuk berbisik. Dia menjelaskan tentang waktu untuk melompat, dan setinggi apa lompatan yang harus Hinata lakukan. Tepat ketika strategi yang dia miliki selesai diucapkan, peluit panjang tanda _time out_ selesai berbunyi.

Mengambil posisi masing-masing, Tsukishima kembali berkata, "ingat, fokus pada bolanya, bukan orangnya," yang lagi-lagi dibalas oleh anggukan mantap Hinata, serta acungan jempolnya.

Teori memang lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dipraktikkan. Hinata jelas kesulitan menemukan _timing _yang tepat untuk melompat. Lebih sering dia terlalu cepat dalam mengambil keputusan. Namun dia tidak menyerah. Waktu demi waktu, dia mulai terbiasa dengan serangan-serangan lawan. Ketika lagi-lagi sang _setter _di sisi lain lapangan mengoper bola pada _ace _mereka, Hinata segera berlari ke sisi kiri, berancang-ancang dan dalam hati menghitung waktu.

_Satu—,_

—_lompat!_

Suara nyaring bola yang bertabrakan dengan tangan, disusul dengan bantingan di lantai menggema. Hinata berhasil menghentikan _spike_ tersebut. Telapak tangannya memerah akibat secara langsung bersentuhan dengan pukulan keras barusan, namun rasa puas menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Teriakan kemenangan terdengar tak hanya dari mulutnya sendiri, namun juga dari seluruh anggota tim Karasuno.

Dia berhasil, dia melakukan sesuai apa yang Tsukishima katakan. Dan sesuai rencana, mereka menang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang. Kala iris cokelatnya menemukan sosok yang dicari, dia langsung berlari menerjang Tsukishima. Tidak peduli jika pemuda itu akan menghindar seperti biasa.

Alih-alih menggeser tubuh agar lolos, Tsukishima mengangkat tangannya dan mendorong dahi Hinata. Membuat laki-laki pendek itu hanya bisa berlari di tempat dengan sia-sia.

"Tsukishimaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Berisik."

Ketika Hinata mulai menyerah untuk menerjangnya dan memilih menghentikan langkah, Tsukishima melemaskan lengan tanpa berniat melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Hinata. Bertanya-tanya, Hinata yang tadinya menunduk karena terkena tekanan tangan yang menahan, kini mendongakkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula tangan Tsukishima terangkat—,

—dan kini mendarat di pucuk kepalanya.

Saat itu, hanya satu yang terbesit di benak Hinata.

_Telapak tangan Tsukishima sangat lebar._

Beberapa kali tangan itu terangkat dan menyentuh rambutnya, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut. Pandangan Tsukishima masih datar seperti biasa, namun senyum tipis—yang masih juga terlihat sinis—bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

Pipinya memanas.

"_Nice block_, cebol."

Hinata tidak repot-repot membalas pujian sekaligus makian yang dilontarkan. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata mengenai apa yang dirasakan saat ini, tapi yang jelas, Hinata menyukainya. Dia ingin Tsukishima sering menepuk kepalanya dan memujinya seperti ini.

Kalau Hinata bisa berhasil melakukan _block_ seperti yang Tsukishima inginkan, apakah pemuda itu akan menepuk kepalanya lagi?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata Shouyou begitu bersemangat.

_Aku ingin menguasai _read block.

.

* * *

.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Dengan sepenuh hati melatih lompatan, posisi tangan, dan konsentrasinya. Semata-mata agar ia bisa melakukan _block _yang memuaskan, dan mendapat hadiah tepukan kepala lembut dari Tsukishima, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang memprotes maupun mempertanyakan motivasi Hinata dalam berlatih. Yang penting, selama itu adalah hal yang positif, mereka akan dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan. Hinata juga tidak jarang meminta tips dari rekan sesama _middle blocker_-nya. Dan meskipun dia lebih sering mendapat jawaban sarkas berupa,

"Menambah tinggi badan adalah tips paling ampuh,"

"Eeh? Untuk apa latihan _block_? Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau adalah _middle blocker_ saking pendeknya tubuhmu,"

"Aku tidak dibayar untuk mengajarimu,"

"Kembalilah kalau tinggimu sudah naik minimal sepuluh senti,"

Dan membuat Hinata jengkel setengah mati, pemuda bernomor punggung sepuluh itu tidak menyerah.

'_Awas saja, akan kubuat kau memujiku lagi.'_

.

Nyatanya, Hinata berhasil.

Keinginannya tidak selalu terwujud, memang. Namun dari waktu ke waktu, meskipun bisa dihitung dengan jari, ketika pemuda itu berhasil mencetak angka dari teknik _block_ yang luar biasa, secara samar dia bisa mendengar gumaman "_nice block"_ dari suara berat yang begitu familiar.

Terkadang, Hinata sengaja berlari menerjang Tsukishima agar pemuda berkacamata itu mau menahan kepalanya. Meski lebih sering dia menggeser tubuh untuk menghindar, namun ada waktu di mana Hinata bisa mendapat tepukan kepala ringan itu lagi. Terkadang tepukan itu disertai dengan usapan lembut di rambutnya, atau helaian oranye itu akan sengaja diacak-acak.

Tiap kali merasakannya, Hinata akan mengabaikan segala kalimat provokatif yang Tsukishima lontarkan, dan memilih tersenyum cerah dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Sadar tidak sadar, Tsukishima akan tertegun sesaat, sebelum membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata rela menjadi _middle blocker _nomor satu selama dia bisa membuat pemuda paling asin tersebut memuji dan mengusap kepalanya dengan telapak tangan lebar yang hangat itu.

"Tsukishimaaaaaaaaaaaa, aku pasti akan bisa mem_block_ serangan selanjutnya, dan kita akan menaaaaang!"

.

* * *

.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata berhasil melakukan _block_ spektakuler yang tidak hanya mengejutkan kawan maupun lawan, tapi juga mengejutkan para penonton.

Karasuno menang berkatnya.

"_YOSHAAAAA!"_

Hinata menoleh, mencari sosok laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang. Ketika ternyata pemuda itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Hinata tersenyum lebar.

Tangan besar itu mendarat di atas kepala Hinata. Sensasi yang sudah begitu familiar, tapi dia tetap tidak bosan. Kepalanya ditepuk-tepuk ringan. Selama beberapa saat telapak hangat Tsukishima hanya diam dan tenggelam di mahkota oranyenya. Tangan itu mengepal, membuat beberapa helai milik Hinata terperangkap di antara jari-jari panjang.

Kemudian rambut Hinata ditarik, keras.

"Adududuh, sakit woi! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Melihatmu terus melakukan _block _dengan baik dan menjadi pusat perhatian membuatku kesal."

"Di saat seperti ini harusnya kau memujiku—sakit, Tsukishimaaaa aku bisa botak!"

.

* * *

_Fin._


	6. Day 6 : Cheek Kiss

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

Dedicated for **Bucinktober**

The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story

.

Day 6 : Cheek Kiss

.

.

* * *

.

"Salah."

"Eeh? Tapi aku sudah meniru cara mengerjakan nomor sebelumnya."

Desahan lelah diloloskan, kacamata dibenarkan. Tsukishima menunjuk pada kumpulan coretan di buku catatan pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Nomor lima menggunakan _regular verb_, sedangkan untuk nomor enam, kata _'bring'_ itu termasuk _irregular verb_. Kau tidak bisa hanya mengubahnya menjadi _'bringed'_, kata itu punya bentuk lampau sendiri."

Sekitar enam puluh menit yang lalu, ketika bel tanda jam pelajaran selesai berbunyi, seseorang dengan begitu antusias mendobrak pintu kelas Tsukishima Kei. Laki-laki itu baru saja akan memasangkan _headset_ di kepala ketika lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh sepasang tangan mungil. 'Tsukishimaaaaa, ajari aku Bahasa Inggris!', adalah kalimat yang diteriakkan tepat di telinganya saat Tsukishima baru berhasil mengidentifikasi bahwa Hinata Shouyou lah orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu waktu luangnya.

Sebelah telinganya terasa tuli seketika.

Jam pelajaran selesai lebih awal, para guru perlu menghadiri rapat rutin. Setelah bel berbunyi adalah jam bebas sampai waktu kegiatan klub tiba. Yang artinya, harusnya Tsukishima memiliki lebih dari dua jam untuk bersantai sebelum ia perlu bersiap menuju gedung olahraga.

Sayangnya, dia bahkan tidak sempat menikmati berkah tersebut sedetikpun.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, besok aku ada kuis."

"Minta tolong saja pada Yachi-_san_."

"Sudah, dia bilang besok ada kuis biologi, jadi dia pergi belajar bersama teman-temannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengandalkanmu!"

"Sampai jumpa." Tangan yang berusaha kembali memasang _headset_ itu ditarik.

"Tsukishimaaa! Kau sudah janji mau mengajariku dan Kageyama sebelum atau sesudah kegiatan klub, 'kan?"

Alis Tsukishima terangkat. "Dan?"

"Ini waktu luang, tapi setelah ini ada klub. Jadi, sekarang ini namanya _sebelum_ kegiatan klub, 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk-angguk sendiri, sebelum kemudian tersenyum cerah. Seakan baru saja berhasil menemukan teori baru.

"Aku tidak paham dengan logikamu."

"Cerewet, sudah cepat ajari aku!"

Berdecap kesal, pemuda itu bertanya kala menyadari bahwa Hinata datang sendirian, "Jadi? Dimana sang Raja?"

"Kageyama? Dia ke kantin, katanya lapar."

"Oh."

"Oh iya, Yamaguchi ke mana?"

Kepala berambut pirang menoleh ke belakang. Tidak melihat sosok yang dicari, ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Sampai kemudian Hinata kembali menarik-narik lengannya.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan! Ayo cepat ajari aku!"

Tsukishima hanya memutar mata.

_Merepotkan_.

.

* * *

.

"Irr—irelevant?"

"_Irregular_."

"Sebutan apalagi itu?!" Hinata Shouyou kembali mengerang. Pensil ia lempar untuk menjambak rambutnya keras. Frustasi karena sedari tadi materi yang diajarkan tidak bisa ia cerna. Baru juga pemuda pendek itu paham satu bentuk _tense_, sudah ada sebutan lain yang membuat kepalanya serasa mau meledak.

"Hinata, ini masih pelajaran dasar. Harusnya materi ini sudah pernah diterangkan saat SMP," Tsukishima mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Tidak peduli akan rasa frustasi manusia cebol di depannya.

"_Minimum requirements?"_

"Mana kutahu? Aku cuma ingat pernah belajar beberapa _vocab _saja," katanya mengelak.

"Oke, sebutkan," Tsukishima mencoba mengetes. Meski pemuda jangkung itu tidak berharap banyak.

Iris cokelat itu terangkat, kepalanya mendongak tinggi disertai tekukan alis yang begitu dalam. Hinata memejamkan mata, mencoba mengorek memori masa lalu selain terkait pada kekalahannya dari Kageyama.

"Ermm ..."

Ujung bibir Tsukishima berkedut, menahan dengusan geli.

"_Cool_? _Block, out, time, receive, pass_ ... apalagi ya ..." Saking kerasnya berpikir, Tsukishima seperti melihat ada asap imajiner yang keluar dari pucuk kepala bermahkota oranye itu.

"Kau hanya berhasil menyebut _cool_. Dan kata yang lain semuanya tentang voli," ucapnya datar.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah, malu.

"Berisik! Cuma itu yang kuingat!"

Lagi-lagi, Tsukishima mendesah lelah. Ujung hidung ia pijit pelan.

"Aku tidak percaya tingkat kebodohanmu benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan tinggi badanmu."

"Kurang ajar!"

Pada akhirnya Tsukishima Kei harus menjelaskan dari awal tentang pengertian kata kerja dalam Bahasa Inggris, dan bagaimana kata-kata tersebut memiliki bentuk yang berbeda tergantung dari waktu yang digunakan dalam kalimat. Meski perlu kesabaran ekstra—berkali-kali Tsukishima perlu menjitak kepala atau menyentil dahi Hinata untuk meredam amarahnya. Karena sungguh, setiap reaksi dari bocah itu benar-benar tidak pernah membuatnya bosan—, sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mulai memahami materi yang dijelaskan.

"Oh, berarti yang ini harusnya '_brought'_? Jadinya kalimatnya begini, '_Adam brought a bunch of apples last night for his sister_'?"

Tsukishima mengangguk kecil, "Benar."

"Wooooh, aku pahaaam!" Pemuda di hadapannya berteriak keras. Merasa bangga karena akhirnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan di buku pelajarannya.

Sentilan ringan kembali mendarat di dahi yang tertutup poni panjang. "Dari enam soal, kau hanya bisa menjawab satu, itupun tadinya salah dan aku harus menerangkan dulu. Lima lainnya ujung-ujungnya aku yang mengerjakan. Jangan terlalu bangga begitu."

Hinata merengut sembari memegangi dahinya yang mulai memerah karena terlalu sering terkena sentakan jari panjang Tsukishima. Kedutan di sudut bibirnya kembali ditahan.

"Berhenti menghukumku! Di saat seperti ini, kau harusnya memberiku hadiah."

"Hah? Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" Alis pirangnya mengerut, tidak paham akan gagasan yang diutarakan bocah itu. Hadiah? Padahal di sini Tsukishima yang berada di posisi merugikan—dipaksa berduaan dengan cebol terlampau bersemangat di meja kayu belakang sekolah dan harus menjejali kepala kosongnya dengan materi yang seharusnya sudah diajarkan berkali-kali—, lalu kenapa dia yang harus memberi Hinata hadiah? Bukannya lebih masuk akal jika di sini Tsukishima yang diberikan sesuatu? Sebagai balasan atas usahanya menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan gumpalan antusiasme ini ke sungai terdekat?

Namun jawaban Hinata membuatnya berpikir sejenak.

"Umm ... agar aku lebih bersemangat? Siapa tahu nanti aku jadi bisa menjawab soal selanjutnya dengan benar."

"... Sekedar informasi, masih ada _sembilan_ soal lagi yang harus kau kerjakan."

Iris cokelat itu sontak membelalak. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, mengamati angka-angka di buku latihan soalnya.

Bukan sepuluh, tapi ada total lima belas soal latihan tentang _simple past tense_. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Hinata.

"Beri aku hadiah tiap kali aku berhasil menjawab sisa soalnya dengan benar."

Tangan Tsukishima terangkat, bersiap menjewer telinga cebol di depannya.

"B—bercanda! Ampuuun!" Kedua telapak mungil Hinata naik untuk menutupi wajahnya, berusaha melindungi diri dari tangan mengerikan milik Tsukishima. Pemilik tangan itu hanya memasang tampang kesal, sebelum pandangan di balik lensa kacamatanya kembali datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Telinga Hinata berkedut senang. "Sumpah?!" pekiknya bersemangat.

"Tapi, kau harus berhasil menjawab lebih dari setengahnya."

Jari telunjuk, tengah, dan jari manis Hinata terangkat.

"Bagaimana kalau tiga?"

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, "Apa aku terlihat sedang ingin tawar menawar?"

"Empat, deh?"

"Empat tambah satu jitakan?"

"Dih, pelit."

Meski sambil menggerutu, Hinata tetap mulai mengerjakan kembali. Sisa sembilan soal itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan enam soal sebelumnya. Yang membuat Hinata ragu adalah bagaimana dia bisa membedakan mana yang adalah _regular verbs _dan mana yang adalah _irregular verbs_. Sesekali, ketika ia benar-benar pesimis dengan jawabannya, ia akan mencoba memancing Tsukishima untuk memberitahunya.

"'_Eat' _itu _irregular _bukan?"

"Pikir sendiri."

"Kasih hints?"

"..."

.

"'_Sleep'_ bentuk lampaunya apa?"

"Yaa, _verb _duanya."

"Ya apa?"

.

"Plis, ini '_grit'_ apaan, sih?"

"Kau ini niat mengerjakan tidak, sih?"

"Ayolah, hints?"

"Bodo."

"Satuuuu saja?"

"..."

"..."

"_Regular_."

.

* * *

.

"Oke, selesai!" Hinata berseru. Buku yang sedari tadi ia corat-coret didorong ke arah Tsukishima. Pemuda berkacamata itu tanpa pikir panjang mengambil buku bersampul oranye milik Hinata kemudian mengambil pensilnya sendiri. Siap untuk memeriksa jawaban rekannya.

Lima menit kemudian, laki-laki itu selesai mengoreksi. Beberapa coretan bertambah di halaman yang memang sudah banyak coretannya.

"Salah enam dari sembilan pertanyaan."

"Gila, cepat sekali."

"Selamat, kau gagal mendapat hadiah."

Seringai mengejek terpasang di wajah menyebalkan itu. Hinata menggeram marah sekaligus kecewa. Kedua tangannya kembali menjambak helaian rambutnya.

"Aah, padahal sedikit lagi."

"Apanya, kalau tadi tidak kuberitahu, paling jawaban benarmu hanya dua."

"Bodo amat, beri aku hadiah!"

"Hah?"

"Setidaknya aku berhasil menjawab beberapa!"

Giliran Tsukishima yang menggeram. Tidak percaya pada kelakuan kekanak-kanakan pemuda di hadapannya. Yah, meski tubuhnya memang bocah, tapi umurnya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Tsukishima. Alis laki-laki tinggi itu tertekuk, pandangan tajam di balik lensa kacamatanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan memelas iris kecokelatan milik Hinata. Sesaat, Tsukishima mematung.

Diperhatikannya bibir Hinata yang mengerucut lucu, juga rambutnya yang begitu berantakan karena terlalu sering dijambak dan diacak-acak. Mata bulatnya tak sedetikpun teralihkan meskipun tatapan tajam Tsukishima membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Pipinya sedikit memerah, mungkin karena rasa frustasi karena terlalu lama mengerjakan soal-soal yang rumit. Tanpa sadar, Tsukishima membatin, '_manis.'_

Wajahnya mendekat, senti demi senti jarak di antara mereka mengecil. Ketika keduanya hanya dipisahkan oleh perbedaan tinggi, Tsukishima menundukkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki itu memberi kecupan sekilas pada pipi Hinata yang semakin memerah.

Ketika wajahnya ditarik menjauh, pemandangan di hadapannya menjadi semakin menarik.

Semburat samar itu menjadi begitu jelas, menjalar dari pipi ke leher, hidung, bahkan ujung telinga. Bibir yang tadi mengerucut kini menganga lebar. Beberapa kali membuka dan menutup seperti orang idiot. Bisa dilihat seluruh tubuh Hinata bergetar. Tsukishima Kei harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"K—k—k—kau ... b—barusan, me—m—menci—, menci—!" Bahkan tidak ada kata yang benar yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Pfft, lihat dirimu. Seperti tidak pernah dicium saja."

Sekarang wajah Hinata seperti terbakar. Setelah berjuang menelan rasa malu luar biasa, akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil mengucapkan kalimat dengan sempurna, mungkin.

"S—se—sembarangan!"

Bibirnya berkedut lagi.

"Heeh, jadi pernah?"

"Berisik! Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba me—men—menciu—." Hinata memegang pipinya erat. Tepatnya pipi kanan, tempat di mana Tsukishima sempat menempelkan bibirnya.

"Itu hadiahmu, duh."

"Tapi—tapi, tapi!"

Hinata masih kesulitan berbicara. Dan, meskipun hal itu sangat menghibur, tapi Tsukishima semakin jengah akan kepolosan pemuda satu itu.

"Berisik."

"Dih, lagian kenapa mesti di pipi?" tanyanya tidak terima.

Tsukishima mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan pertanyaan, 'serius?' yang mungkin tidak ditangkap oleh Hinata. Seberapa polos cebol satu ini? Kenapa juga dia harus menanyakan hal yang begitu jelas? Meski begitu, Tsukishima tetap menjawab.

"Mana mungkin aku mencium bibir pacar orang, 'kan? Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau nyaris berada di tingkat imbisil."

"Imbisil?"

"Lupakan."

"Eh, aku tetap tidak mengerti." Hinata melipat tangan di depan dada. Sepertinya sudah merasa tenang. Tsukishima hanya menatapnya datar. Iris karamelnya tertutup kilau lensa yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari. Kedutan di bibirnya semakin terasa. Menyerah untuk menahannya, akhirnya ia kembali mengeluarkan seringai lebar. Kilatan di matanya menunjukkan godaan tanpa henti. Belum-belum Hinata sudah kesal dibuatnya. Segara perasaan malu dan canggung menguap begitu saja.

"Oh, benar-benar berharap dicium di bibir?"

"Mau kutonjok?"

"Coba saja, paling tidak sampai."

"Mau kubuat Kageyama menonjokmu?"

"Oh? Sudah berani memakai nama pacar untuk mengancamku?"

"Uhh, berisik!"

Seakan muncul di waktu yang paling tepat, suara Kageyama yang memanggil nama Hinata samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan. Cebol di depannya terlonjak, secara panik memeriksa ponselnya dan melihat jam.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini, sebentar lagi kita harus ke gedung olahraga!" Buru-buru merapikan meja kayu di depannya, Hinata memasukkan alat tulisnya asal. Buku latihannya dipegang tanpa ikut dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Tidak juga menatap Tsukishima, Hinata segera melesat menuju asal suara Kageyama. Secara singkat dan riang berterimakasih pada pemuda berkacamata yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Selesainya acara belajar mereka ditandai dengan lambaian tangan dari Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Tsukishima!—Kageyamaa!"

Tsukishima masih diam, mengamati Hinata yang berlari ke arah Kageyama. Ketika jarak kedua orang itu sudah dekat, bisa dilihatnya Kageyama yang merangkul bahu Hinata dengan santai. Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian. Di ujung pandangnya, sesaat sebelum Hinata dan Kageyama berbelok dan menghilang di balik gedung, Tsukishima menangkap kedua tangan mereka yang bertauan—

—dan ciuman ringan yang dibubuhkan Sang Raja pada Hinata di pipi kanannya.

.

_Kalau saja, saat itu Tsukishima menjawab ungkapan perasaan Hinata padanya, apakah posisi mereka akan berbeda?_

Tsukishima Kei membenturkan kepalan tangannya ke meja.

.

* * *

_Fin._


	7. Day 7 : French Kiss

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 7 : French Kiss

.

.

* * *

.

Ada satu hal yang Tsukishima Kei sadari tentang Hinata Shouyou setelah empat bulan mereka menjalin hubungan.

Bahwa laki-laki tersebut terlampau polos. Tidak hanya polos, tapi juga pemalu. Sebenarnya semua orang yang mengenal Hinata juga tahu akan hal itu. Bahkan, dari awal Tsukishima bertemu dengan Hinata di taman malam itu, dia langsung menyadari bahwa pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu adalah orang yang penakut dan lugu. Masalahnya adalah kepolosan dan rasa malu Hinata berada di tingkat yang tidak pernah Tsukishima duga.

Di bulan pertama mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Tsukishima dengan kasualnya menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata pulang—meski hanya sampai persimpangan menuju bukit karena arah dan jarak rumah mereka yang terlampau berbeda—hanya berdua. Tanpa Kageyama dan Yamaguchi. Karena semejak mereka menginjak tahun kedua SMA, mereka berempat, terkadang Yachi juga bergabung, sudah seperti satu unit. Sesekali Tsukishima ingin merasakan bagaimana suasana berjalan berdampingan dengan kekasihnya. Jadi malam itu dia meminta Yamaguchi, Kageyama, serta Yachi untuk tidak usah menunggunya dan Hinata. Ketika pemuda berambut oranye berlari menuju parkiran sepeda dan mendapati hanya ada laki-laki berkacamata itu yang berdiri menantinya, mendadak jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan. Sesekali bahu Hinata bersentuhan dengan lengan atas Tsukishima—ya, selisih tinggi mereka memang sejauh itu—ketika langkah kaki mereka sedikit tidak stabil. Di tengah perjalanan, Tsukishima dengan muka datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, menyentuh tangan yang lebih kecil darinya dan meraihnya. Mengamitnya lembut. Bermaksud berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Namun mendadak seluruh tubuh Hinata kaku. Kakinya terpaku saat itu juga, membuat Tsukishima ikut berhenti setelah satu langkah mendahului Hinata, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Dan sungguh, pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya kagum.

Ingat ketika Shimizu Kiyoko memberi _serangan pamungkas_ tepat sebelum latih tanding melawan Seijo?

Muka Hinata sama persis dengan waktu itu.

Wajah yang memerah sampai ujung telinga, dan asap imajiner yang menguar dari kepalanya. Badannya benar-benar kaku, pandangan mata pemuda itu berputar, dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

Tsukishima tertawa.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang super canggung dan pemalu jika berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya adalah orang yang lebih dahulu menyatakan perasaannya?

Memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit akibat tertawa terlalu kencang, Tsukishima melepas genggaman tangannya dari milik Hinata. Pemuda itu mencoba berkata di sela tawanya yang begitu sulit dihentikan.

"Kau—pfft, apa ini terlalu cepat bagimu?"

Yang ditanya awalnya tidak merespon selama beberapa menit. Masih terlalu _shock_ karena tadi tangannya tiba-tiba dipegang, _digandeng_, oleh seorang Tsukishima Kei. Mengumpulkan sisa kewarasan yang dia punya, Hinata hanya memberi anggukan singkat dan jawaban terbata.

"A—aku, be—belum siap."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat sedikit bingkai kacamatanya untuk menghapus air mata di ujung matanya. Akhirnya dia berhasil menghentikan tawanya dan kembali tenang. Tarikan napas panjang diambil, lalu seringai tipis ditarik.

"Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang hampir pingsan hanya karena bergandengan tangan."

Hinata hanya menunduk malu mendengarnya. Kehabisan kata-kata, dan masih tidak berani bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengikuti _pace_-mu. Lakukan saja apa yang membuatmu nyaman," imbuh Tsukishima. Tatapannya melembut kala melihat Hinata yang mendadak kembali bersemangat. Wajahnya terangkat, memandang Tsukishima dengan ekspresi takjub. Tidak menyadari seringai yang masih betah menempel di bibir pemuda itu.

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau melihatmu mati konyol. Seru, sih. Tapi sepertinya perutku tidak akan bisa menahannya."

Hinata memekik kencang. Kesal namun masih canggung. Ingin menerjang Tsukishima tapi debaran jantungnya terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Akhirnya dia memilih diam, dan ketika melanjutkan perjalanan, Hinata menjaga jarak konstan di depan Tsukishima. Sejauh lima meter.

.

* * *

.

Sejak saat itu, Tsukishima Kei memperlambat proses pendekatannya dengan Hinata. Sesekali dia akan bereksperimen setiap kali mereka hanya berdua. Seperti merangkul bahu kecilnya, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, atau mengistirahatkan sebelah tangannya di kepala bermahkota oranye.

Dan semuanya mendapat reaksi yang hampir sama seperti sebelumnya. Baik di minggu pertama, kedua, ketiga, maupun seterusnya.

Sebenarnya Tsukishima tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang menuntut kontak fisik dalam sebuah hubungan. Yang ada, pemuda itu sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang dengan sok akrabnya menyentuh bagian manapun di tubuhnya.

Sentuhan yang bisa ia toleransi hanyalah tepukan—terkadang pukulan—atau terjangan dari para senior di tim bola voli Karasuno. Karena itu ketika dia menginjak tahun ketiga, ketika para senior secara resmi undur diri dalam tim, tidak ada yang berani bersikap sok akrab padanya. Ditambah lagi dia sekarang menjabat sebagai kapten. Wibawa yang dimilikinya membuat orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk coba mendekatinya.

Iya, dulu dia juga membenci setiap sentuhan dari Hinata, dan memilih menghindari setiap kontak fisik yang hendak dilakukan pemuda mungil tersebut. Meskipun sekarang yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Tsukishima mendesah lelah. Meskipun dia tidak suka menyentuh dan disentuh, dan dia tidak keberatan akan sikap Hinata padanya—sungguh, pemuda itu benar-benar terlampau manis meskipun dia tidak akan mengakuinya terang-terangan—, mereka tetap sepasang kekasih. Tsukishima Kei tetaplah seorang laki-laki sehat berusia tujuh belas tahun yang memiliki hasrat dalam dirinya.

Empat bulan berlalu, dan sama sekali belum ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka.

Jangankan bermesraan, berada dalam satu ruangan dengan hanya mereka berdua saja sudah membuat Hinata gagap tidak tertolong.

Ketika kencan, mereka harus mengajak paling tidak salah satu dari Kageyama, Yamaguchi, atau Yachi agar Hinata tidak merasa gugup. Jangan salah paham, Tsukishima selalu menikmatinya. Tapi daripada disebut kencan, momen-momen itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai _nongkrong_. Mereka juga belum pernah berjalan pulang berdua lagi semenjak insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Bahkan sering Tsukishima berada di posisi di mana dia dianggap masih sendiri. Sewaktu-waktu pemuda tersebut akan mendapat pernyataan perasaan dari perempuan di sekolahnya, dan ketika dia mencoba menolak sehalus mungkin, tidak jarang para gadis itu bertanya apakah Tsukishima sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia sedikit kesulitan menjawabnya karena hampir semua dari mereka tidak percaya jika Hinata Shouyou adalah kekasihnya.

Terkadang, Tsukishima merasa bahwa Hinata itu adalah pacar rasa teman.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, mereka sedikit menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama dalam berlatih. Tsukishima, yang adalah seorang kapten, memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengunci pintu gedung olahraga dan ruang ganti. Karena anak kelas satu yang mendapat bagian membereskan gedung masih belum juga selesai, Tsukishima meminta tiga temannya, termasuk Hinata, untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Ketika akhirnya para anak kelas satu selesai berberes, Tsukishima menyuruh mereka untuk segera berganti dan pulang, sedangkan dirinya masih tinggal untuk memeriksa tidak ada yang terlewat. Tsukishima mengunci pintu gedung olahraga sebelum melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Ruang itu sudah sepi, anak kelas satu sudah selesai berganti dan pulang. Menghela napas, ia melepas kacamata kemudian kaos klubnya dan berganti menggunakan _gakuran_ hitamnya. Kacamata kembali dipasang, dan ia memperhatikan jari-jari panjangnya yang tadi digunakan untuk mem_block_ begitu banyak _spike._

'_Aku butuh melepas _tappingnya,_' _gumamnya dalam hati.

Tsukishima duduk di lantai dan menyilangkan kaki. Dia mulai melepas _finger tape_ putih yang melilit hampir sepuluh jarinya. Satu jari, dua jari, tiga jari.

Ketika pemuda itu mulai melepas lilitan di jari ke-empat, pintu ruang ganti tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok pendek berambut oranye cerah yang berdiri disinari cahaya bulan.

Pemuda yang duduk bersila mengangkat alisnya.

"Belum pulang?"

"B—buku catatanku ketinggalan." Hinata menjawab sedikit terbata. Pintu ruang itu tertutup, menghalangi total cahaya bulan yang tadi menyinari laki-laki itu. Sekilas, Tsukishima bisa menangkap semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi Hinata.

Pemuda berkacamata itu memilih kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melepas lilitan di jari-jarinya. Langkah kaki Hinata yang mendekat menuju loker ia abaikan. Kaki-kaki itu berhenti melangkah, suara pintu kembali terdengar, Hinata mengambil bukunya lalu kembali menutup loker. Di sudut matanya, Tsukishima melihat kepala Hinata yang miring penasaran sembari memperhatikannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Hinata, yang hanya dijawab gelengan singkat kekasihnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Tsukishima mendapati Hinata yang juga duduk bersila menghadapnya. Matanya terlihat begitu cerah, dan senyum polos terpasang sempurna di wajah manis itu.

"Sini, biar kubantu."

Tangan besarnya diraih. Tsukishima pasrah. Paham kalau laki-laki dihadapannya sudah ingin melakukan sesuatu, maka dia akan melakukannya. Tidak ada gunanya bersikap keras kepala di depan Hinata.

Berkonsentrasi seakan kegiatan sepele yang dia lakukan adalah tugas penting, Hinata mulai menyentuh gulungan _tape_ di ujung jari telunjuk kanannya. Begitu menikmati sampai tanpa sadar Hinata menjulurkan ujung lidahnya. Lilitan di jari Tsukishima perlahan terlepas, namun dia tidak peduli. Fokusnya ada pada wajah serius yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depannya. Diperhatikannya kegugupan yang absen dari ekspresi Hinata. '_Tumben'_, Tsukishima ingin berkomentar, tapi takut merusak momen langka ini. Momen di mana Hinata tidak merasa terlalu gugup berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya, hanya berdua.

Tatapannya turun dari wajah ke bibir merah Hinata. Lidah yang menjulur sedikit itu menambah kesan manis di parasnya. Tanpa sadar Tsukishima menelan ludah, susah payah memaksa irisnya agar berpindah fokus. Di mana saja asal bukan bibir itu.

Belum sempat pandangannya dialihkan, Hinata mengangkat wajah, menangkap basah dirinya yang terang-terangan memelototi bibir pemuda itu. Selama beberapa saat mereka membeku, dua pasang iris berbeda warna bertemu.

Ada hal lain yang Tsukishima Kei sadari tentang Hinata Shouyou selain kepolosannya.

Bahwa secanggung dan sepenakut apapun laki-laki di hadapannya, Hinata selalu bergerak sesuai instingnya. Melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu. Membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sebelum otaknya sendiri berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Maka ketika bibir merah yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya bersentuhan singkat dengan bibirnya sendiri, pemuda itu tidak terlalu terkejut.

Hanya sepersekian detik, pun sentuhannya nyaris tidak terasa sebelum Hinata menarik kencang kepalanya ke belakang untuk menjauh. Iris cokelat itu membelalak lebar, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat sendiri.

Sebelum ledakan semburat merah menguasai kepala Hinata, Tsukishima meraih dan menarik lengan kekasihnya dan kembali mempersempit jarak mereka. Sisi wajah ditangkup dua tangan lebar, dan kepala dimiringkan sedikit untuk mengembalikan sentuhan di bibir Hinata.

Tsukishima menciumnya dalam. Tangan yang tadi menangkup wajah Hinata berpindah ke belakang leher dan punggung kecilnya, bermaksud mengosongkan jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Yang dicium mengerang, secara refleks mencengkram kain _gakuran_ bagian depan milik Tsukishima.

Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Merasakan pagutan-pagutan yang dibubuhkan oleh laki-laki itu tanpa henti. Ketika dirasakannya sebuah benda elastis yang basah menyapu bibirnya, Hinata refleks memekik kaget. Kesempatan tersebut tidak disia-siakan oleh Tsukishima. Mencari celah di balik pekikan Hinata, Tsukishima memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda manis itu. Memagutnya tanpa ampun. Lidah panjangnya mencari-cari lidah pemalu di dalam sana dan mencoba mengajaknya bergulat. Rongga mulut Hinata ia jelajahi tanpa melewatkannya sesentipun. Erangan yang dikeluarkan bagaikan musik di telinganya. Rasanya dia tidak ingin menghentikan ciuman ini.

Sebuah dorongan kuat di dadanya membuatnya menarik diri. Tangan Hinata berpindah dari dada Tsukishima menuju ke wajahnya sendiri. Menghapus jejak saliva yang mengalir keluar dari bibirnya.

Tsukishima tidak tahu itu milik siapa.

Baru disadarinya mereka berdua yang terengah-engah. Lensa kacamatanya sedikit buram akibat hembusan napas kencang. Bisa dirasakan wajahnya sendiri mulai memanas. Di depannya, Hinata sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Antara ingin mengomel atau pingsan di tempat. Bersyukur karena Hinata lebih memilih mengomel. Tapi sedikit memikirkan akan kemungkinan bahwa pemuda itu marah padanya.

"K—k—Tsu—Tsu—, kau—a—," Hinata gagal mengeluarkan segala macam sumpah serapah. Sebagian karena masih kesulitan bernapas, sebagian karena kepalanya terlalu kosong.

Beberapa saat keduanya hanya diam dan saling tatap. Menunggu sampai mereka bisa bernapas normal kembali. Tsukishima menarik napas panjang, hampir yakin dari ekspresi Hinata bahwa laki-laki itu marah dan dia akan mendapat masalah besar. Mengalah, dia membuka mulut,

"Maaf—,"

"Kau mengabaikan semua urutannya!"

Permintaan maafnya diinterupsi.

"Hah?"

Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan kiri. Tangan kanan menunjuk ke depan hidung Tsukishima.

"Bukan dimulai dari pelukan atau ciuman di pipi, kau malah langsung melakukan _itu_!"

"French kiss?"

"Ahhhh jangan mengatakan hal yang terlalu vulgar!"

Tsukishima mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Itu yang jadi masalahnya? Mengabaikan urutan? Di depannya, Hinata terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal tadi untuk ciuman pertamaku. Lebih parahnya, di ruang ganti? Tsukishima bodoh, paling tidak pilih tempat yang lebih romantis!"

"Kan kau duluan yang menciumku."

Hinata menggeram, kini mengubur wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Malu karena tidak bisa mengelak bahwa barusan, Hinata juga perlu disalahkan karena melakukan sesuatu tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

Kini Tsukishima menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Aku mau mati saja."

Mendengus, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Melepas sisa lilitan _tape_ di jarinya dan mulai merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Ciuman pertama tidak seharusnya se—_seperti _itu!"

Hinata masih berada di posisinya, wajah masih ia tutupi sambil menggeleng-geleng keras. Membuatnya tidak menyadari Tsukishima yang kini berjongkok di depannya.

Perlahan, Tsukishima menarik kedua tangan Hinata, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih betah mempertahankan warna merah menyala. Dagunya diangkat, memaksa mempertemukan tatapan keduanya. Seringai menyebalkan digantikan senyuman lembut. Hinata tertegun.

"Maaf, biar kuperbaiki ciuman pertamamu."

Tanpa membiarkan Hinata menjawab, Tsukishima kembali menangkup wajah kekasihnya. Perlahan, bibir mereka dipertemukan sekali lagi. Kali ini lembut, dan tidak memaksa. Hanya bibir yang bertemu bibir dalam pagutan ringan. Keduanya menutup mata menikmati sensasi menyenangkan itu.

.

.

Setelah itu, Hinata Shouyou berlari menjauh tiap kali menemukan sosok Tsukishima Kei dalam radius dua puluh meter, selama dua minggu penuh.

.

* * *

_Fin._


	8. Day 8 : Lean on Shoulder

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 8 : Lean on Shoulder

.

.

* * *

.

"Pastikan barang-barang kalian tidak ada yang tertinggal. Kita akan segera pulang." Suara Takeda-_sensei_ sedikit bergema di dalam bus kecil yang mereka naiki.

Tim bola voli Karasuno baru saja menyelesaikan dua pertandingan sekaligus di turnamen kejuaraan musim semi. Dua pertandingan yang begitu sengit. Mereka bermain masing-masing tiga set penuh. Membuat para pemain—khususnya pemain reguler—sangat kelelahan dan merasa bahwa tenaga mereka telah habis. Karena itu, setelah mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing, banyak dari mereka yang langsung memejamkan mata dan tertidur begitu saja.

Biasanya, Tsukishima akan duduk dengan Yamaguchi di bangku nomor dua. Lalu di belakang mereka akan ada Kageyama dan Hinata yang berebut posisi di samping jendela. Kali ini penempatan duduk mereka berbeda. Yamaguchi, yang baru dua minggu resmi berpacaran dengan Yachi Hitoka, memohon kepada Tsukishima Kei untuk menyerahkan singgasana duduknya.

Pemuda berkacamata yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di kursinya hanya mendecap sebelum bangkit membawa barang-barangnya. Mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih dari sahabat kecilnya, Tsukishima berdiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bus, dan memilih kursi tepat di belakangnya barusan.

Salah satu dari kursi di baris ketiga itu sudah dihuni oleh seorang pemuda mungil berambut oranye cerah, tepatnya di samping jendela. _Partner_-nya belum datang karena dia masih sibuk di kamar mandi. Tanpa pikir panjang Tsukishima berdiri tepat di depan Hinata, tingginya tampak menjulang dengan posisi Hinata yang sedang duduk.

"Minggir," ucapnya singkat.

Kepala dengan rambut berantakan itu menoleh, alis mengerut tidak terima.

"Kenapa aku harus minggir? Kan aku duluan yang duduk di sini."

Tsukishima hanya menjawab dengan tatapan tajam, yang berhasil membuat Hinata merinding ketakutan dan akhirnya mengalah. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu berdiri, mempersilahkan Tsukishima untuk duduk di samping jendela kemudian dia sendiri menempatkan pantatnya tepat di kursi sebelahnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kageyama Tobio masuk ke dalam bus. Kedua alis hitamnya terangkat tinggi begitu melihat tatanan yang begitu berbeda. Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, pemuda itu mengambil posisi berseberangan dengan para anak kelas tiga yang lain di baris kedua. Kursi untuk satu orang.

"Tumben sekali kau duduk di sebelahku," Hinata membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka memulai perjalanan. Meski mengantuk, lelaki itu ingin sedikit menikmati momen langka di mana dia bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Tsukishima. Walau mereka telah berpacaran selama satu tahun lebih, Tsukishima bukanlah tipe orang yang berpikiran bahwa segala hal yang ia lakukan harus bersama dengan kekasihnya. Mereka sering berkencan, tapi menunjukkan afeksi di tempat umum—terutama di hadapan rekan-rekannya—bukanlah gaya mereka.

"Tidak boleh?" tanya pemuda itu singkat. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya dan memilih fokus menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Ketus sekali."

"Biasanya juga begini."

"Sedang _badmood_?" Mata bulat itu secara terang-terangan memperhatikan setiap inchi wajahnya. Rasa penasaran yang terasa begitu tidak berdosa membuat Tsukishima menghela napas. Pandangannya beralih ke barisan kursi tepat di hadapan mereka. Telunjuknya terangkat ke depan.

"Aku tidak suka orang _bucin_."

Hinata tertawa kencang, yang membuat pelatih Ukai memarahinya karena mengganggu anggota lain yang tertidur, dan membuat Tsukishima mendengus sebal disertai tatapan tajamnya.

"Tsukki~, itu namanya mesra." Pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya berkata dengan nada manja, bermaksud menggodanya. Tangannya refleks menuju pucuk kepala Hinata untuk menjitaknya.

"Sakit, astaga!"

"Tidur sana."

Hinata mengabaikannya. Kini memilih memperhatikan pasangan baru yang duduk di depan mereka. Dari celah kursi, bisa dilihat kepala Yachi yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan manis. Gadis itu tengah tertidur dengan tidak nyaman karena guncangan dari bis dan sandaran kursi terlampau tinggi yang membuat kepalanya tidak bisa menemukan posisi yang pas. Yamaguchi, dengan segala kecanggungannya, sesekali melirik gadis berambut pirang itu. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam, seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu namun masih terlalu malu. Tiga helaan napas kemudian, lelaki dengan wajah berbintik itu sedikit memajukan bagian bawah tubuhnya selagi masih bersandar. Membuatnya sedikit tenggelam di kursi. Meski tidak nyaman, namun posisi tersebut membuat jarak tingginya dan tinggi Yachi—yang adalah sekitar tiga puluh senti—semakin menyusut. Dengan lembut diraihnya kepala pirang itu, lalu disandarkan di bahunya sendiri. Posisi yang begitu pas, membuat gadis yang masih menutup matanya semakin terlelap dalam tidur. Yamaguchi tersenyum kecil.

Pemuda itu tidak menyadari Hinata yang sedari awal mengawasi segala gerak-geriknya. Matanya bersinar, merasa kagum akan momen yang begitu manis itu. Bahkan ketika Yamaguchi mulai ikut memejamkan mata, Hinata masih saja memperhatikan mereka.

"Sekedar informasi, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Suara berat itu mengagetkannya. Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Tsukishima juga ikut melihat apa yang Yamaguchi lakukan. Juga tidak menyadari aura iri yang dia keluarkan sendiri sampai-sampai membuat Tsukishima membaca isi kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" Hinata bertanya sambil cemberut.

"Aku tidak ingin tulang ekorku nyeri setelah turun dari bus," jawabnya tak acuh. Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya kesal.

"Pelit!"

"Salah sendiri cebol."

"Aku tidak sependek itu!"

Tsukishima hanya mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela. _Headset_ putih sudah terpasang di telinganya bersama _playlist_ lagu yang dimainkan dalam volume sedang.

Dia sedang berada di keadaan antara terjaga dan tertidur ketika dirasakannya gelitik rambut yang menyentuh lengan atasnya. Kelopak matanya yang sempat beberapa kali tertutup kini terbuka sempurna. Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati Hinata yang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Kepala lelaki itu miring sampai menabrak sisi tubuhnya dengan aneh. Karena jarak tinggi badan mereka, Hinata gagal bersender di bahunya. Jika Tsukishima membiarkan Hinata tertidur dengan kepala miring yang bersandar di lengannya sampai mereka turun dari bis, bisa dipastikan leher lelaki mungil itu akan terasa pegal ketika dia bangun.

Menghela napas, Tsukishima bergumam, "Aku bilang, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang Yamaguchi lakukan." Yang tentu saja tidak mendapat tanggapan dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Tsukishima menegakkan posisi duduknya. Sebelah kakinya yang tadi bertumpu pada lutut diturunkan, membuatnya duduk lurus dengan sempurna. Kepala Hinata ia singkirkan dari lengannya, tubuh kecil itu ia pindahkan sedemikian rupa dengan hati-hati agar kekasihnya tidak terbangun. Sedikit menarik Hinata mendekat, Tsukishima memposisikan kepala bermahkota oranye itu di atas pahanya. Kemudian kaki Hinata ia angkat di atas kursi. Kepala dan tubuhnya miring. Hinata terlihat sedang meringkuk di pangkuan Tsukishima.

Setelah yakin Hinata nyaman dengan posisinya, kepala Tsukishima kembali diarahkan ke jendela. Sebelah tangannya menopang kepala, sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul untuk tidur. Tambahan beban di pahanya menjadi penenang tersendiri untuk membantunya menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

_Fin._


	9. Day 9 : Wearing Couple Shirt

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 9 : Wearing Couple Shirt

.

.

* * *

.

"Geeh, Tsukishima."

Pemuda itu mengernyit dalam. Sudah terbiasa mendapat reaksi demikian tiap kali mereka harus bertemu atau berurusan satu sama lain. Meski hal tersebut selalu membuatnya merasa kesal, dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Tsukishima Kei secara sangat kebetulan berdiri di belakang garis yang sama dengan Hinata Shouyou. Dengan tujuan, waktu, dan gerbong yang sama pula. Hari ini kegiatan klub ditiadakan. Sebagai gantinya mereka diundang—untuk kasus Tsukishima, dipaksa—datang ke rumah Sawamura Daichi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-delapan belas. Karena Yamaguchi Tadashi memiliki keperluan, teman masa kecilnya itu meminta Tsukishima untuk tidak usah menunggunya. Yamaguchi bilang dia akan mengusahakan datang dengan diantar ibunya menggunakan mobil.

Setelah pulang dan berganti pakaian seadanya—kaos hitam pendek berbalut jaket biru gelap dan celana berwarna karamel tua yang hanya mencapai mata kaki—, Tsukishima bergegas pergi ke stasiun untuk membeli tiket dengan waktu keberangkatan terdekat. Jarak rumahnya dan sang kapten Karasuno membuatnya harus menaiki kereta jika dia tidak ingin datang terlalu larut. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa arah jalur yang ia gunakan sama persis dengan Hinata Shouyou. Dan, mengenal Hinata, sudah pasti lelaki itu akan mengambil tiket dengan jam berangkat yang paling awal.

Tsukishima menghela napas, terpaksa menerima fakta bahwa ia harus bersama dengan sosok pendek ini selama perjalanan. Iris di balik kacamata itu memperhatikan Hinata yang tidak berhenti bergerak, dari atas ke bawah. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam kala menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari penampilan Hinata. Memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu, Tsukishima melangkah memasuki pintu begitu kereta yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, disusul oleh Hinata yang mengekorinya. Tsukishima memainkan _playlist_ lagu di ponselnya begitu kereta melaju. Sengaja menulikan pendengaran agar tidak perlu menanggapi makhluk hiperaktif di sampingnya maupun mendengar bisikan-bisikan penumpang lain.

Di depan pintu rumah yang secara mengejutkan terlihat begitu mewah itu, Hinata menekan bel. Kurang dari semenit kemudian suara beberapa langkah kaki terdengar sebelum pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka lebar. Tanaka Ryuunosuke dan Nishinoya Yuu menyambut kedatangan mereka alih-alih sang penghuni rumah. Tsukishima mengabaikan dua seniornya yang dengan terang-terangan memelototinya dan Hinata secara bergantian. Ketika mereka melepas alas kaki dan masuk ke ruang tamu, belasan pasang mata terfokus pada dua orang yang baru datang.

Beberapa dari mereka menatap heran, ada juga yang berekspresi tidak percaya. Beberapa menatap curiga, dan sisanya ingin membuka mulut tapi memilih bungkam.

Kemudian ada Kageyama, yang dengan pandangan aneh bertanya, "Kenapa kalian pakai baju _couple_?"

Ledakan tawa sontak menggema di ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tanaka dan Noya. Mereka tertawa sambil memegangi perut, dan sebelah tangan Nishinoya tak henti-hentinya menepuk-nepuk keras punggung Hinata.

"Hahahaha ... pantas saja daritadi aku merasa ada yang aneh."

"Shouyou, sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Tsukishima? Hahaha astaga ..."

"Kalian datang bersama, dan memakai baju kembaran, mesra sekali pfftt—."

"Tidak hanya atasan, tapi bawahannya juga bwahaha ..."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!"

Hinata, yang selama ini baru sadar bahwa ia memakai baju yang sama persis dengan pemuda asin itu segera membantah. Wajahnya memerah malu. Panik menyelimutinya karena takut terjadi kesalahpahaman. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menenangkan seniornya agar mereka mau mendengarkannya, tapi sia-sia.

Sedangkan Tsukishima yang dari awal sadar tentang kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana selutut berwarna karamel tua yang dipakai Hinata hanya menghela napas. Padahal dia pikir kalau dia diam saja dan bersikap natural, tidak akan ada yang sadar akan penampilan mereka. Toh, Hinata sendiri juga tidak menyadarinya. Terkutuklah Kageyama Tobio dengan ketidakmampuannya membaca situasi. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak bisa menyalahkan jika cepat atau lambat seseorang akan secara gamblang mengatakannya. Dilihat dari situasi di mana dia dan Hinata datang bersama-sama dan hanya berdua, siapa yang tidak akan menyadari keadaan mencolok tersebut?

Ya, Tsukishima Kei secara _sangat kebetulan_ berdiri di belakang garis yang sama dengan Hinata Shouyou siang tadi. Dengan tujuan, waktu, dan gerbong yang sama, serta pakaian senada yang membuat bahkan penumpang di kereta itu membicarakan mereka.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih bersikeras mengklarifikasi. Kepala bermahkota oranye itu menoleh ke arahnya. Iris cokelat yang begitu bulat itu menatap dengan memohon. Memberi isyarat pada Tsukishima untuk membantu meluruskan apa yang terjadi.

Awalnya pemuda berkacamata itu hanya membalas tatapan Hinata dengan datar. Awalnya pula dia bermaksud untuk melenggang pergi dan memilih menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan. Namun mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Menarik sudut bibirnya tinggi, Tsukishima berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih dengan panik menggoyang-goyangkan bahu dua seniornya agar mau mendengarkan.

"Tolong dengarkan, ini hanya kebetulan! Tsukishima, bantu aku menjelaskannya!"

Seringai yang tadi terpasang menghilang seketika, digantikan ekspresi lelah yang dibuat-buat. Kepala berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan. Sambil mengibas tangan, dia berkata, "Kan sudah kubilang, memakai baju yang sama bukanlah ide yang bagus. Ngeyel, sih~."

"Benar, memakai baju yang sama bukanlah ide yang—hah, apa?!"

"Bwahahahaha perutku, perutku sakiiiit hahaha ..."

Hinata menganga. Kepala yang tadi ia angguk-anggukkan berubah menjadi menggeleng-geleng keras setelah mencerna apa yang dikatakan Tsukishima. Wajahnya semakin merah. Kali ini dia bersungut-sungut dan mengomeli Tsukishima.

"Kau ini bukannya membantu malah membuat suasananya semakin kacau, Tsukishima bodoh!"

"Siapa suruh memakai baju seperti itu?" balas Tsukishima dengan nada mengejek. Seringainya kembali tertarik dengan menyebalkan.

"Kau yang meniru pakaianku! Cepat ganti!"

"Haah?! Aku tidak sudi menirumu."

"Ya sudah sana ganti!"

"Kenapa aku harus—,"

Adu mulut mereka baru berhenti ketika Sawamura Daichi muncul dari balik pintu dan menyuruh mereka untuk tenang dan menikmati pesta dengan senyum lebar dan aura mencekam. Perbincangan tentang Tsukishima dan Hinata yang memakai baju _couple _terlupakan begitu saja.

.

* * *

.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Ketika pesta selesai, para anggota tim voli Karasuno pamit dan berpencar untuk pulang. Tsukishima lagi-lagi harus terjebak dengan Hinata Shouyou karena dia tidak mungkin menunggu lebih larut lagi. Ditambah, Yamaguchi sudah pulang terlebih dahulu di tengah acara karena urusannya belum selesai.

Karena rumah Daichi yang terletak dekat dengan pusat kota, perjalanan menuju ke stasiun tidak sedamai ketika dia berangkat dari rumahnya. Jalanan di sana ramai, banyak toko yang buka sampai malam berjejeran dengan pelanggan yang menikmati suasana. Banyak juga orang yang berlalu lalang meskipun hari sudah semakin larut. Dia menyadari banyak pasang mata dari orang yang berlalu lalang itu terfokus padanya dan laki-laki pendek yang berjalan di sisinya.

Tsukishima refleks mempercepat langkahnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berjalan di sampingku? Aku tidak mau orang mengira kita berpacaran hanya karena pakaian bodoh ini."

Hinata merengut, "Kau sendiri tadi malah memperparah keadaan."

"Berisik. Situasinya berbeda."

"Ugh... Menyebalkan."

Kini mereka tidak berjalan secara bersisian berkat langkah cepat dan panjang milik Tsukishima. Keduanya hanya diam, tidak berniat membuka obrolan.

Ketika mereka hanya perlu beberapa ratus meter hingga mencapai stasiun, kaki Tsukishima terhenti di sebuah toko. Iris karamel di balik lensanya fokus membaca poster yang terpasang di jendela toko yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

_Diskon Bulanan._

_Dream Shortcake!_

_Pilih satu dari tiga rasa._

Hinata yang tadi berada beberapa langkah di belakang Tsukishima berhenti ketika berhasil menyusulnya. Wajahnya dimiringkan karena penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

Fokus Tsukishima buyar. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia menjawab, "Pergilah duluan ke stasiun. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Namun jawabannya diabaikan begitu Hinata ikut membaca poster yang terpasang di jendela itu.

"Whooh, ada diskon! Tsukishima, mau coba? Kelihatannya enak!" Hinata melompat gembira. Kemudian menarik lengan Tsukishima begitu saja sebelum lelaki tinggi itu sempat merespon.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam toko kue itu. Berbagai _display_ potongan kue dan _cake_ menyambut mereka. Dekorasi di toko itu sederhana, namun suasananya begitu nyaman. Ada beberapa pelanggan yang tengah duduk mengobrol sambil menikmati sepotong kue dan secangkir minuman.

Hinata menarik Tsukishima sampai mereka berdiri di depan meja tempat pemesanan. Dengan mata cerah, pemuda berambut oranye itu menjelajahi tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di daftar menu yang ada.

"Tsukishima, kau mau yang mana?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada laki-laki yang ditanya.

Berdeham pelan, Tsukishima menjawab singkat, _"Strawberry shortcake_."

"Apa itu enak? Aku juga mau coba!"

"Kalau begitu, dua _strawberry shortcake," _ucapnya pada kasir yang sedari tadi siap mencatat pesanan.

"Baik, totalnya 300 yen. Ditambah diskon 10%, jadi 270 yen. Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Harga yang tertera adalah tiga ratus yen per porsinya. Sepertinya kasir itu salah mendengar jumlah pesanan mereka. Mencoba bersuara sedikit lebih keras, pemuda itu mengulang pesanannya.

"Ah, kami pesan dua. Dua _strawberry shortcake._"

Kasir itu terdiam, sebelum kemudian kembali tersenyum sembari menjelaskan, "Ini diskon khusus hari Sabtu. Pasangan yang berkunjung akan mendapat diskon beli satu gratis satu."

"Maaf, tapi kami bukan pasa—,"

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu dia tiba-tiba mengingat keadaan mereka kembali.

Benar juga. Dua orang, dengan pakaian yang sama persis masuk ke toko kue bersama. Siapa yang tidak akan salah mengira? Pemuda itu refleks menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih sibuk mengagumi meja _display_ dengan mata berbinar. Sama sekali tidak mendengar pembicaraan Tsukishima dan sang pegawai kasir maupun menyadari apa yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan di sini.

Tsukishima ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya.

Berusaha menahan wajahnya yang mulai memanas, pemuda itu mengeluarkan dompet kemudian membayar. Diambilnya nomor meja yang diserahkan oleh sang kasir, kemudian dia melangkah ke arah Hinata untuk menariknya ke sebuah meja kosong dan duduk berhadapan di sana.

Ketika _cake_ pesanan mereka datang, Hinata bertanya sambil mengunyah, membuat Tsukishima sedikit meringis.

"Berapa harganya?"

Oh, benar juga.

"Gratis untukmu. Diskonnya lebih besar dari perkiraan."

"Serius?! Kuenya enak, ayo kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi kalau ada diskon!"

Tsukishima berpikir.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi kita harus memakai baju yang sama lagi."

"..."

"..."

"... Eh?"

.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

Thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews~!


	10. Day 10 : Kabedon

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 10 : Kabedon

.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini, entah bagaimana, Hinata lupa membawa bekal makan siangnya. Bermaksud membeli beberapa bungkus roti isi untuk mengganjal perut, dia melesat menuju kantin. Seperti biasa, kantin itu sangat ramai. Semua kursi yang tersedia tampak penuh, antrian pembelian makan tampak tidak berujung. Beralih ke sudut, Hinata mencoba menerobos puluhan siswa yang seakan menghalanginya untuk mengambil makanan yang ia inginkan. Pemuda itu berada di baris kedua dari depan, seharusnya ia bisa menyelipkan tangan untuk mengambil beberapa roti. Namun karena tinggi badannya, dan karena ini area lelaki—para perempuan memilih memesan makanan lain daripada harus berdesakan di sini—, Hinata kesulitan menerobos barisan di depannya.

Saat itulah dilihatnya sebuah lengan panjang yang menjuntai dari belakangnya dan dengan mudah meraih sebuah roti isi dalam kemasan. Mengikuti arah tangan yang terjulur, Hinata menemukan sosok Tsukishima Kei yang tanpa susah payah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

"Tsukishima, bisa ambilkan yang isi daging untukku?"

Sosok itu menunduk, menatap datar dan hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian lengannya kembali diangkat dan dijulurkan untuk mengambil roti isi daging yang Hinata inginkan. Pemuda kecil itu berbinar, dengan semangat mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi demi meraih roti di genggaman tangan pemuda berkacamata. Tsukishima berhasil mengambil roti itu, memastikan bahwa yang dia pegang memang roti isi daging sesuai yang diincar, dan mengangguk. Lalu menyerahkan roti tersebut—

"Wah, terima kasih, Tsukishi—,"

—ke Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Nih."

"Terima kasih, Tsukki!"

"Tidak masalah."

Pekikan tinggi dari Hinata bergema di seluruh ruangan. Lelaki itu menyumpahi Tsukishima setelah menyadari seringai menyebalkan yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Woi, kau sengaja kan, Tsukishima?! Kalau saja kau tidak terlalu tinggi, sudah kuambil kacamatamu dan kulemparkan ke kloset WC."

Yang disumpahi menghentikan langkah, kembali berbalik menghadap Hinata. Tatapan mengintimidasi disertai aura mencekam yang menyelimutinya membuat Hinata mundur satu langkah. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan dia merasa menyesal saat itu juga.

"Hah?!"

"T—tidak. Maaf!" Pemuda pendek itu refleks membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Ketika tidak ada jawaban atau tanggapan yang terdengar, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengintip.

Tsukishima sudah tidak ada.

.

* * *

.

"Menyebalkan. Orang itu benar-benar ... ugh ..."

Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki gedung olahraga Karasuno dengan bersungut-sungut. Suasana hatinya yang menguar menarik perhatian para seniornya ketika dia berada di dalam untuk bersiap-siap mengambil pemanasan.

"Hinata, ada apa?"

"Ah, Tanaka-_san_."

Dua senior terpercayanya, Tanaka dan Nishinoya, datang menghampiri pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan penasaran.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlihat kesal ketika akan berlatih."

"Ah, sebenarnya ..."

Menarik napas panjang, Hinata mulai menceritakan kejadian ketika di kantin tadi dengan kesal.

"Serius, kenapa dia bisa begitu mengintimidasi? Apa karena dia tinggi?" Hinata mengeluh setelah menjelaskan keadaannya pada senior-seniornya. Saat ini dia dikelilingi tidak hanya Tanaka dan Nishinoya, tapi juga para anak kelas 3. Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai tertarik pada kegalauan sang junior dan mulai ikut mendengarkan bahkan menanggapi.

"Hm ... Biasanya kalau tinggi memang auranya berbeda, sih."

"Tidak adil!"

"Mungkin karena Tsukishima juga punya wibawa."

"Berwibawa dan memiliki kepribadian yang buruk? Kombinasi mengerikan macam apa itu?"

"Mau diapakan lagi kalau sudah seperti itu?"

"Ingin sekali rasanya membuat Tsukishima sesekali merasa terintimidasi," sang _middle blocker_ mengaku sembari menunduk dalam.

Beberapa dari mereka di ruangan itu mulai berpikir. Mencari solusi yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menghibur junior satu itu. Bayangan Hinata Shouyou yang membuat seorang Tsukishima Kei merasa terintimidasi sama sekali tidak bisa muncul di pikiran mereka. Dua orang itu terlalu berbeda, terlalu berkebalikan. Meski terdengar berlebihan, namun Tsukishima adalah simbol negatif sedangkan Hinata adalah simbol segala macam kepositifan. Ditambah jarak tinggi badan mereka, sikap mereka, aura yang mereka keluarkan, dan segala macam aspek dari mereka, tidak ada jalan untuk membuat Hinata bisa membuat Tsukishima terintimidasi.

"Wibawa, eh," Sugawara menggumam.

"Kalau ingin membuat Tsukishima terintimidasi, apa itu artinya Hinata harus memiliki wibawa yang lebih?" tanya Tanaka.

"Ah, mungkin saja. Tsukishima tidak berani macam-macam pada anak kelas 3."

"Dia juga terlihat sangat menghormati Ennoshita."

"Meski terkadang suka menggoda, tapi Tsukishima juga terintimidasi oleh Noya-_san_."

"Benar! Yang paling penting adalah wibawa. Shouyou, kau harus memiliki wibawa setara kapten atau Chikara!" Nishinoya berteriak, dengan yakin mengambil kesimpulan. Hinata yang mendengarnya berbinar.

"Whooohh, bagaimana caranya memiliki wibawa seperti mereka?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Jalan buntu.

"Oh!" suara Tanaka membuat semua kepala di sana menoleh. Tanaka mengangkat wajah, kepalan tangan kanan diadukan dengan telapak tangan kiri, memberi sinyal bahwa ia memiliki ide cemerlang.

"Hinata, tahu _kabedon_, tidak?"

.

* * *

.

"_Cis_."

"_Cis_. Maaf sedikit terlambat!"

Suara dua orang yang berbeda terdengar. Tsukishima Kei dan Yamaguchi Tadashi menggeser pintu gedung olahraga terbuka. Keduanya membungkuk singkat sebelum meletakkan beberapa barang yang mereka bawa ke sudut ruangan.

Di sisi lain, Tanaka menyikut Hinata ringan.

"Ini kesempatanmu."

Pemuda berambut oranye berantakan itu menelan ludah, kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit kaku menghampiri Tsukishima yang tengah melakukan pemanasan bersama Yamaguchi. Hinata menunggu agar mereka menyelesaikan pemanasan mereka. Lalu, ketika Tsukishima melipir ke ujung ruangan untuk membalut jarinya demi persiapan _blocking_, Hinata mendekat sampai dia berdiri tepat di depan Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima!"

Pemuda itu hanya melirik dan bertanya singkat, "Apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Hinata semakin mendekat, membuat Tsukishima mengambil langkah mundur untuk mempertahankan jarak mereka. Ketika punggung pemuda itu menyentuh dinding, Hinata maju satu langkah dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya di antara tubuh Tsukishima. Kakinya mengangkang lebar, sengaja memerangkap Tsukishima di antara tubuhnya dan tembok. Lalu Hinata, dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin, mengangkat kepalanya agar bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

Dari sini, yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah dagu Tsukishima.

Keadaan sunyi beberapa saat, disusul tawa renyah yang terdengar dari berbagai sisi. Suara Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang paling kentara.

Wajah Hinata memerah malu.

"Err ... Apa Hinata saat ini sedang mencoba _kabedon_?" Yamaguchi, yang tidak mengetahui apapun, bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat yang seperti ini."

"Sedang apa si bego itu?"

"Jangan tertawa, jangan tertawa ..."

"Hahaha, lihat itu hahaha!"

"Tanaka, itu kan idemu!"

"Bwahaha Shouyou hahaha!"

Canggung! Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini. Tangannya masih memerangkap tubuh Tsukishima. Namun, alih-alih satu tangan berada tepat di samping kepala pemuda pirang itu—seperti _kabedon_ biasanya—, tangan Hinata berada di samping siku Tsukishima. Dan karena ukuran tubuh mereka, Hinata harus menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, para anggota yang lain semakin memahami selisih tinggi keduanya dan kenapa mereka tidak bisa membayangkan sosok Hinata yang mengintimidasi Tsukishima.

Tsukishima yang sedari tadi diam kini menunduk, membuat Hinata akhirnya bisa bertemu pandang dengannya. Bibir pemuda berkacamata itu bergetar kencang, sampai sebuah dengusan lolos dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Pfft—."

"Kau tertawa, kan? Kau mengejekku, kan?"

Tidak hanya bibirnya, seluruh tubuhnya sekarang bergetar karena sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Menyingkirkan kedua tangan Hinata agar kembali menciptakan jarak, dia menjauhkan diri sedikit.

"Cebol, aku tidak tahu kau kerasukan apa. Tapi cobalah ukur tinggi badanmu sebelum mencoba meng-_kabedon_ orang."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia dipenuhi perasaan kesal dan malu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata melayangkan tendangan ke belakang lutut Tsukishima dengan teriakan keras. Tsukishima yang tidak siap pun refleks memekik sebelum pantatnya bertabrakan dengan kerasnya lantai gedung. Punggungnya kembali berbenturan dengan dinding.

Hinata sekali lagi mendekat, kali ini berdiri dengan kedua lutut. Mengapit kedua kaki Tsukishima di antara lututnya. Pemuda itu menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke dinding, kali ini tepat mendarat di samping telinga Tsukishima.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena memanggilku cebol." Suaranya rendah, pandangannya intens. Aura yang hanya bisa dirasakan ketika pemuda itu bermain voli dengan serius kini menguar begitu saja. Tsukishima tertegun, tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari perangkap Hinata.

Di belakang, terdengar siulan kagum dan suara-suara "wow" yang saling bersahutan.

"Tsukishima terintimidasi."

"Pemandangan langka."

"Hinata boleh juga."

Seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Tsukishima mendecap keras. Tidak terima direndahkan begitu saja. Tangannya kembali meraih tangan Hinata yang memerangkapnya, kemudian menariknya keras bersamaan dengan dirinya yang bangkit berdiri, membuat Hinata ikut mengangkat kaki. Sebelum pemuda berambut oranye itu bisa mencerna situasi, Tsukishima mutar tubuh mereka dan membanting Hinata ke tembok. Dengan badan yang nyaris menempel, pemuda yang lebih tinggi membungkuk sedikit, menyamakan pandangan mereka.

Teriakan dan siulan kembali terdengar di belakang. Mereka mengabaikannya.

Dengan jarak wajah yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti, Tsukishima menatap tepat ke iris cokelat. Hidung mereka nyaris bertabrakan sebelum Tsukishima berbicara dengan suara yang begitu berat dan nyaris berbisik.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu, cebol?"

Dari sini, Hinata bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas setiap sudut wajah Tsukishima. Bulu matanya yang panjang, alis tipisnya, kacamata hitamnya, iris karamel keemasan yang begitu mengintimidasi, bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan napas yang diembuskan pemuda di hadapannya. Lelaki itu tanpa sadar menelan ludah.

Keduanya secara mendadak menjaga jarak ketika sang pelatih datang dan meneriaki mereka untuk segera memulai latihan. Beberapa anggota menyayangkan adegan yang berakhir dengan begitu singkatnya, namun tidak berani membantah pelatih mereka. Sambil berbincang, masing-masing dari mereka mulai mengambil posisi untuk bermain voli.

Tanaka dan Nishinoya berjalan mendekati Hinata, bermaksud menariknya untuk menuju lapangan voli karena pemuda itu masih saja mematung di tempat. Karena tidak mendapat respon apapun, Tanaka bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata, dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak lepas mengikuti Tsukishima, bergumam kesal.

"Sial, dia benar-benar mengintimidasi ..."

"Jangan dipikirkan, Shouyou, pasti ada cara—,"

"... dan juga tampan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

_Fin._


	11. Day 11 : Hug from Behind

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 11 : Hug From Behind

.

.

* * *

"_One touch!_"

Iris kecokelatan tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari bola yang terus melayang. Kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran untuk mencetak poin. Ketika teriakan itu terdengar, refleks kakinya menendang lantai untuk melompat ke arah kanan. Namun belum sempat bola dioper ke arahnya, sosok tinggi besar Azumane Asahi yang berdiri di sisi lain jaring sudah melayang tepat di depannya, bersiap untuk melakukan _block_.

Kageyama mengoper ke kiri, berkebalikan dengan posisinya, untuk menghindar. Mata itu masih mengikuti pergerakan bola, disusul oleh seluruh tubuhnya yang tanpa aba-aba berlari ke sisi lain lapangan untuk mengejar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia kembali melompat, melemparkan seluruh berat badannya agar bisa terbang di udara.

"Awas!"

Tsukishima Kei menolehkan kepala di tengah lompatannya. Tangannya yang tadinya sudah mengambil posisi untuk melakukan _spike_ terhenti seketika. Waktu seakan melambat saat itu. Di mana dilihatnya Hinata Shouyou yang tengah menerjang tepat ke arahnya untuk mengejar bola—sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Tsukishima ada di sana—. Entah siapa yang berteriak, namun hal itu sukses membuyarkan fokus luar biasa dari Hinata. Di tengah udara, kepala bermahkota oranye itu pun menoleh. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu dan membelalak bersamaan, sebelum suara gedebuk keras menggema di seluruh gedung olahraga Karasuno.

"Tsukishima! Hinata! Kalian baik-baik saja?!"

Dua orang pemilik nama tersebut merintih bersamaan. Hinata yang terjatuh di atas Tsukishima mencoba bangkit perlahan. Disingkirkannya tubuhnya agar tidak lagi menindih tubuh Tsukishima dan kemudian duduk di lantai.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya disela-sela pusing yang sedikit melanda.

"Kau yakin? Tidak ada bagian yang sakit atau tidak nyaman?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tsukki!"

Fokus semua orang—termasuk Hinata—lantas berpindah ke sosok yang dipanggil dengan nada begitu khawatir. Hinata membuka mata yang baru ia sadari sedari tadi tertutup. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Tsukishima yang menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangan sakit agar tidak lolos. Pemuda itu duduk dengan satu kaki lurus dan kaki satunya menekuk. Kedua tangannya menopang beban tubuhnya dari belakang. Sekilas, tidak ada yang salah dari pemuda itu. Namun ekspresi kesakitan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya menunjukkan hal lain.

"Perlihatkan kakimu," sang manajer, Shimizu Kiyoko, menyentuh pergelangan kaki Tsukishima yang diluruskan. Ketika tangan lembutnya tanpa sengaja sedikit memberi tekanan di sekitar mata kakinya, Tsukishima melolosan rintihan samar. Kedua tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya refleks terkepal erat untuk menahan sakit.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shimizu melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Tsukishima dengan hati-hati. Memperlihatkan memar besar keunguan yang menghiasi pergelangan kaki kanannya. Semua yang melihatnya sontak memekik terkejut.

"Kakimu terkilir."

"Kelihatannya lumayan parah. Azumane, Kageyama, bantu Tsukishima ke UKS."

"_Ossu_!"

Perlahan, Asahi menyelipkan lengan kanan Tsukishima di bahunya dan memapahnya untuk berdiri. Kageyama mengambil sisi kiri pemuda itu dan mereka membantu Tsukishima dengan perlahan keluar dari _gym_ menuju ke ruang UKS di lantai satu.

Hinata masih terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya membelalak lebar dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang begitu kentara. Kepalanya memutar adegan di mana Tsukishima mencoba menangkap badan Hinata yang meluncur tanpa bisa dihentikan untuk mengurangi efek benturan antara keduanya. Ketika akhirnya tubuh mereka bertabrakan, bisa dirasakannya Tsukishima yang sedikit merengkuhnya. Satu kaki pemuda itu mendarat terlebih dahulu ke lantai, secara refleks mencoba menopang berat keduanya namun gagal. Membuat Tsukishima tergelincir dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh bersamaan.

Di dalam otakknya, Hinata terus meneriakkan satu kalimat tanpa henti.

'_Ini salahku.'_

.

* * *

.

Kegiatan klub berjalan seperti biasa minus fokus Hinata yang kini benar-benar kacau. Meskipun teman-temannya sudah menghiburnya dan meyakinkan bahwa kejadian tadi bukanlah salahnya, Hinata tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bersalah yang terus menerus menghantuinya.

Pintu gedung terbuka, menampilkan Kageyama dan Azumane yang akhirnya kembali dari UKS. Di belakang mereka, Tsukishima bertumpu dengan satu kaki dan sedikit dibantu oleh Takeda-_sensei_.

Kedatangan mereka sontak menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sang pelatih menghampiri, ikut membantu Tsukishima berjalan menuju _bench_. Ketika pemuda itu akhirnya duduk, entah bagaimana dia sudah ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan tim klub bola voli.

"_Sensei_, bagaimana keadaannya?" Ukai bertanya mewakili.

"Tsukishima-_kun_ baik-baik saja. Memarnya memang cukup parah, tapi tidak membahayakan."

"Butuh berapa lama agar dia bisa sembuh total?"

"Sekitar dua minggu."

Sejumlah pekikan kaget terdengar. Perut Hinata mendadak merasa mual mendengarnya. Dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang singkat, apalagi mereka perlu berlatih untuk mempersiapkan turnamen kejuaraan yang tidak lama lagi akan kembali digelar. Rasa bersalahnya seakan berlipat ganda saat itu juga.

"Menjaga kesehatan tubuh juga merupakan tugas yang penting. Tsukishima, untuk saat ini fokuslah untuk sembuh. Memaksakan diri tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan, mengerti?"

Satu-satunya pemuda yang duduk di sana hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah dengar keadaannya, kan? Sekarang kembalilah berlatih! Berlatihlah untuk bagian Tsukishima juga!"

"Baik!"

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berpencar menuju ke lapangan. Takeda-_sensei_ undur diri untuk kembali ke ruang guru. Hanya Tsukishima yang tetap tinggal dan duduk, dan Hinata Shouyou yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sembari melirik takut ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Tsukishima," Memberanikan diri, Hinata membuka suara, namun kepalanya menunduk.

"Maaf, ini salahku."

Tsukishima melirik, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Syukurlah kau sadar akan kesalahanmu."

"Ughh ... Ini karena aku terlalu fokus pada bola."

"Dan sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya?"

Kepala Hinata semakin ditundukkan. Benar, ini bukan kali pertama ia terlalu memperhatikan bola sampai tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Pertanyaan Tsukishima barusan seperti sebilah pisau yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

"Serius, bukankah Daichi-_san _berkali-kali memperingatkanmu agar tidak kehilangan pandangan?"

Dua tusukan.

"..."

"Selalu saja lupa sekitar kalau sudah melihat bola. Kau ini cinta buta pada bola voli, ya?!"

Tiga tusukan.

"Bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lembut? Aku kan sudah mengaku salah!" Hinata merengek, kepala akhirnya diangkat meski mata tertutup rapat. Omongan seorang Tsukishima Kei memang tidak main-main. Lelaki itu tidak berniat sekalipun menghibur maupun menyaring perkataannya. Yang dia lakukan hanya menjejalkan fakta-fakta menyakitkan yang sedikitpun tidak bisa dibantah.

"Mengaku salah saja tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"Iya, maaf, oke?"

Kini Tsukishima yang menutup matanya sambil menghela napas. Telapak tangan menggaruk belakang kepala dengan malas.

"Terserah. Sana kembali berlatih."

Meski masih ingin bicara dan meminta maaf, Hinata akhirnya menurut dan berlari ke tengah lapangan sebelum pelatih Ukai memarahinya.

.

* * *

.

"Tsukki, kau pulangnya bagaimana?" tanya Yamaguchi ketika mereka telah selesai membereskan gedung olahraga dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tsukishima duduk di depan pintu gedung yang sudah dikunci. Beberapa seniornya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Entah, ibuku hari ini lembur. Dan _nii-san_ sudah kembali ke apartemennya."

"Mau kupanggilkan ayahku agar menjemput kita berdua?"

"Nah, tidak perlu. Biar kusuruh _nii-san_ datang saja. Toh, tempat tinggalnya tidak terlalu jauh."

Ketika Yamaguchi hendak menjawab, Hinata dan Kageyama muncul setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Pemuda pendek itu berteriak kala mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Tsukishimaaaa! Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang!"

Tsukishima, dengan terkejut namun tetap berekspresi malas, menjawab, "Hah? Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, biarkan aku setidaknya menebus sedikit kesalahanku."

"Lagipula, kau mau mengantarku naik apa?"

"Sepeda."

Suasana sunyi seketika. Beberapa saat kemudian dengusan geli Yamaguchi lolos begitu saja, yang membuatnya mendapat hadiah berupa lirikan tajam dari Tsukishima.

"Maaf, Tsukki," ucapnya refleks.

Seakan menyadari keraguan mereka, Hinata cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi.

"Aku bisa _ngeboncengin_, kok!"

"Konyol."

"Serius! Aku sudah biasa mengantar ibuku menggunakan sepeda, jadi jangan khawatir!"

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, 'kan, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi akhirnya menengahi. Yakin bahwa percakapan ini tidak akan selesai dengan mudah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tsukishima menghela napas.

"Kalau kita sampai jatuh lagi, akan kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidup."

Hinata meloncat girang. Berteriak kencang seakan baru saja berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Dengan wajah bersemangat, ia mengambil ancang-ancang berlari menuju ke parkiran sepeda.

"Yeaay! Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambil sepedaku!"

Pemuda bermahkota oranye itu melesat. Meneriaki Kageyama untuk pulang duluan sebelum sosoknya semakin jauh. Kageyama hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, kemudian melambaikan tangan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima.

Kembali hanya tinggal berdua, pemuda dengan bintik khas di wajahnya bertanya, "Mau kutemani sampai Hinata kembali?"

"Tidak usah. Kau mau latihan _serve_ di tempat Shimada-_san_, bukan? Duluan saja."

Dengan wajah datarnya, Tsukishima melambaikan tangan pada Yamaguchi. Pemuda itu ragu beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian membalikkan badan dan membalas lambaian sahabat kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Ketika sosok Yamaguchi hilang dari pandangannya, Tsukishima mendongak menatap langit. Pikirannya begitu kosong. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sayangnya, kurang dari lima menit kemudian, Hinata datang mengendarai sepedanya. Wajah bersemangat itu masih betah menghiasi parasnya, membuat Tsukishima merasa lelah hanya dengan menatapnya. Menarik rem depan dan belakang secara bersamaan, Hinata berhenti tepat di depan sosok Tsukishima yang masih duduk dengan kaki diluruskan.

"Maaf menunggu."

Hinata turun dari sepeda dan menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang. Dia memegangi tangan Tsukishima untuk membantunya berdiri. Perlahan, mereka melangkah ke sepeda Hinata. Ketika kakinya berdiri tepat di depan kursi belakang, Tsukishima terdiam dan hanya menatap boncengan itu selama beberapa saat.

"Perlu bantuan untuk naik?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, aku naik dulu."

Hinata menaikkan standar sepedanya, kemudian meletakkan pantatnya pada sadel dengan nyaman. Sebelah kakinya digunakan untuk menyangga sepeda, dan satunya ditempatkan di atas pengayuh, bersiap untuk melaju. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, memastikan agar Tsukishima naik dengan aman.

"Hati-hati."

Pria berkacamata itu dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berpegangan pada bagian belakang sadel yang Hinata duduki. Kaki kanannya—yang terkilir—ia angkat melewati kursi boncengan. Dengan hati-hati, ia duduk di belakang Hinata dan mengangkat kakinya.

"Sudah?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Tsukishima hanya mengangguk.

Hinata mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Sedikit kesusahan karena beban di belakangnya ternyata lebih berat dari perkiraan. Sepedanya berguncang tidak stabil beberapa kali, membuat Tsukishima mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Kau ternyata lebih berat dari dugaanku," ujarnya di sela-sela berkonsentrasi pada keseimbangan.

Tsukishima hanya berdecap kesal. Posisinya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Sepeda Hinata terlalu pendek untuknya. Kedua kakinya harus dia angkat jika tidak ingin bergesekan dengan tanah. Meskipun sepeda Hinata memiliki tempat penyangga kaki untuk penumpang kedua, pergelangan Tsukishima yang begitu nyeri membuatnya tidak mungkin untuk mengistirahatkan kaki kanannya di sana. Karena itu, Tsukishima hanya bisa duduk dengan canggung di belakang Hinata sembari mengangkat kakinya sedemikian rupa agar tidak bergesekan dengan tanah dan tidak menyenggol kayuhan di depannya. Beberapa kali ia harus mengatur kembali posisi duduknya setiap terkena guncangan.

"Bisakah kau cepat sedikit?" rutuknya.

Mereka baru seperempat jalan, tapi rasanya seperti sudah menempuh beberapa kilometer. Hinata harus berusaha ekstra pada keseimbangannya karena setiap Tsukishima bergerak sedikit saja, sepedanya terasa akan oleng. Konsentrasinya pada usaha untuk tidak terjatuh membuatnya tidak menyadari sebuah batu cukup besar tepat beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Ketika roda depan sepeda Hinata bertabrakan dengan batu itu, keduanya terguncang keras, nyaris jatuh. Guncangan tersebut membuat Tsukishima terkejut. Refleks, tangannya mencari-cari pegangan yang lebih stabil. Tangannya naik dan melingkar di pinggang Hinata erat. Membuat Hinata memekik dan terpaksa mendaratkan kedua kakinya untuk menyangga sepeda agar mereka tidak jatuh.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti sesaat.

"Gila ya? Kau mau membuat kita jatuh lagi?!" Tsukishima mengomel. Tangan masih beristirahat di tubuh Hinata.

"Kau sendiri jangan tiba-tiba memeluk orang dari belakang!"

"Hah? Aku cuma pegangan agar tidak jatuh."

"Tetap saja!"

"Sudahlah, biar kupanggil kakakku saja."

"Aaah! Aku bisa melakukannya! Serius! Tapi tolong jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, dan ...,"

"Dan?"

"Um ... tanganmu." Hinata tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya memanas. Sensasi di sekitar pinggangnya begitu aneh, membuatnya merasa gugup dan tidak nyaman.

Di belakangnya, Tsukishima menatap dalam-dalam ke belakang kepala Hinata sampai pemuda itu merasakan tatapannya. Kelopaknya kemudian menutup sejenak sembari menghela napas. Tsukishima memindahkan tangannya. Meskipun masih berada di pinggang Hinata, namun dia tidak lagi memeluk Hinata, melainkan memegangi seragam _gakuran _yang Hinata pakai.

"Begini?"

"Lebih baik."

Mengatur degup jantung yang entah sejak kapan berdetak kencang, Hinata kembali mencoba mengayuh sepedanya. Kali ini sedikit lebih leluasa karena Tsukishima tidak lagi banyak bergerak. Kayuhan ia percepat agar mereka bisa segera sampai ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Iya."

"Akhirnya sampai juga~"

Keduanya berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana yang begitu sepi. Sepertinya ibu Tsukishima belum juga pulang. Turun dari sepeda, Tsukishima berjalan pincang ke arah pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meraba tasnya dan menemukan kunci rumah. Selama beberapa saat Tsukishima terdiam, lalu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dia membuka suara.

"Mau mampir dulu?"

Hinata yang masih menaiki sepedanya menoleh. Sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku mau langsung pulang saja."

"Baiklah."

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Sampai jumpa."

Hinata mulai mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi kediaman keluarga Tsukishima. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Seakan melupakan segala rasa bersalah yang siang tadi membuatnya takut setengah mati. Sambil bersenandung kecil, dia mulai menaiki jalan gunung menuju rumahnya sendiri.

.

* * *

_Fin._


	12. Day 12 : Midnight Phone Call

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 12 : Midnight Phone Call (**Sequel of Day 6** \- Cheek Kiss)

.

.

* * *

.

Kali pertama ponselnya berdering nyaring memecah keheningan malam, Tsukishima tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Besok pagi, dia harus melakukan presentasi Arkeologi Ekologi. Bukan, Tsukishima bukanlah orang yang bermasalah dengan manajemen waktu. Yang membuatnya belum beristirahat meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.57 adalah teman-teman sekelompoknya yang dengan tidak bersalahnya baru mengirim data bagian mereka mulai pukul sembilan malam. Bahkan email terakhir yang masuk ke kotak masuk Tsukishima baru diterima pukul setengah sebelas. Dia hanya bisa memendam emosinya dan memilih untuk mengorbankan waktu tidurnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Memarahi teman sekelompoknya saat ini hanya akan membuang waktu, lebih baik fokus menyusun makalah dan _powerpoint_ untuk besok.

Suara ponsel di tempat tidurnya masih terdengar. Melonggarkan kacamata untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya sejenak, Tsukishima meraih benda kotak itu. Melirik jam dan nama pemanggil yang tidak tahu waktu.

_Hinata Shouyou is calling ..._

Alisnya mengernyit. Hinata? Kenapa orang itu meneleponnya?

Menimbang untuk mengabaikan atau menjawab, Tsukishima hanya diam menatap layar ponselnya untuk beberapa saat. Seumur-umur sejak mereka saling mengenal, Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun meneleponnya. Berbalas pesan, iya, meski jarang. Tapi tidak untuk panggilan suara maupun video.

Penasaran ada urusan apa pria di seberang sana sampai menghubunginya, Tsukishima akhirnya menekan ikon hijau sebelum menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

"Tsukishimaaaaa~."

Di seberang sambungan, Tsukishima menangkap suara berisik musik dan keramaian manusia yang tidak terhitung. Alisnya semakin menekuk dalam. Jika dugaan Tsukishima benar, maka itu adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Hinata merupakan seorang atlet, dan sejauh pengetahuannya, pria itu tidak pernah pergi ke sebuah diskotik. Atau mungkin jika pernah, Hinata tidak mungkin untuk minum karena dia harus selalu menjaga kondisi tubuhnya.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Masih saja kedengaran galak. Kabarmu bagaimana?"

Hinata menjawab, namun dengan suara yang sangat jelas diseret. Kecurigaan Tsukishima semakin kuat.

"Kau mabuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik, sebelum tawa lepas meledak begitu saja, membuat pria berkacamata itu sedikit terkejut. Setelah itu sambungan di seberang terdengar tidak jelas, suara Hinata seperti tenggelam. Samar-samar Tsukishima seperti mendengar Hinata yang mengeluh dan meminta ponselnya dikembalikan. Tidak lama setelah itu, suara lain—yang sama sekali tidak Tsukishima kenali—terdengar begitu jelas.

"Halo? Apa kau kenalan Hinata-_kun_?"

"Ah, um ... ya?"

"_Nice_! Hinata-_kun_ mabuk berat. Aku tidak tahu di mana apartemennya, dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bicara. Apa kau bisa menjemputnya saja?"

"Hah? Aku juga tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal."

"Duh, sial. Oi, Hinata-_kun_, setidaknya telepon orang yang tau lokasi apartemenmu!"

Ketika suara di ponsel seberang kembali tenggelam—sepertinya pria yang barusan bicara padanya sedang mencoba membujuk Hinata—, Tsukishima mencoba mencerna keadaan.

Pertama, Hinata memang benar berada di sebuah diskotik entah di mana. Dan benar, dia mabuk.

Kedua, pria itu tidak bersama dengan kekasihnya, melainkan dengan kenalan yang tidak begitu dekat, atau mungkin lebih parahnya, dengan orang tidak dikenal yang baru dia temui di sana.

Ketiga, alih-alih menelepon orang lain, Hinata malah menghubunginya, orang yang entah sudah berapa bulan tidak ia temui.

Dan keempat, Tsukishima masih belum menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya.

"Ah, halo, kau masih di sana?"

Suara asing itu kembali terdengar, Tsukishima refleks mengangguk namun kemudian sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang berbincang _face to face_.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kata Hinata-_kun_ kau teman SMAnya? Dan kalian satu universitas?"

Tsukishima tidak menyukai alur pembicaraan ini. Alisnya makin mengernyit dalam.

"Kami berbeda jurusan dan gedung."

"Aah, bisakah dia menginap di tempatmu saja?"

"Maaf, tapi—,"

"—Hinata-_kun_ bilang dia maunya dengan Tsukishima. Kau Tsukishima, bukan?"

Apa pria itu tidak salah dengar?

"Kenapa tidak mencoba menghubungi pacarnya saja?" Tsukishima bertanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oh! Kau kenal pacarnya? Bisa tolong hubungi dia? Minta agar dia menjemput Hinata-_kun_. Aku akan mengirimmu lokasinya."

Tsukishima bungkam. Tidak paham kenapa situasinya menjadi seperti ini. Dari sekian banyak orang yang Hinata kenal, kenapa dia menghubungi Tsukishima? Bukankah ada orang yang jauh lebih dekat dengannya? Sepengetahuannya, Kozue—kata Kuroo—masih kerap berbagi kabar, dan mereka juga satu kampus. Lalu Inoue, mereka satu jurusan, bukan? Ada juga Yamaguchi, meski hubungan mereka tidak seakrab hubungan Tsukishima dengan pria berwajah bintik itu, namun Yamaguchi berada di jurusan dan kelas yang sama dengan kekasih Hinata. Dan, ya, kekasih Hinata sendiri, Kageyama Tobio. Hinata tinggal bersama Kageyama sejak mereka masuk ke universitas yang sama. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kelas dua SMA. Kalau ada orang yang harus dihubungi, sudah pasti Kageyama adalah orangnya.

Kageyama.

Tsukishima meringis membayangkan dirinya harus menelepon pria itu.

"Cari kontak yang mengandung nama Kageyama Tobio atau sejenisnya. Hubungi saja dia lewat ponsel Hinata."

"Eh, tapi—,"

"Sampai jumpa."

Tsukishima menekan ikon merah di layarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban di seberang. Memijit pelipisnya yang mulai terasa nyeri, ia menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada layar laptop di hadapannya.

.

* * *

.

Kedua kalinya benda kotak itu berdering, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Lagi-lagi Tsukishima harus bergadang karena tugas dosen yang diberikan begitu mendadak. Pria itu baru saja melepas kacamata dan berbaring di kasur setelah akhirnya menyelesaikan essay yang dibuat. Menghela napas frustasi, diraihnya ponsel genggamnya. Pandangannya sedikit buram karena kacamata yang absen di wajah, namun tulisan-tulisan di layar kecil itu masih bisa terbaca.

_Hinata_ _Shouyou is calling ..._

"Apa?" Nada yang dikeluarkannya terdengar lebih ketus dari biasanya. Entah efek lelah dan mengantuk atau efek bunyi ponsel yang tadi begitu berisik.

"Ah, Tsukishima?"

Berbeda dengan beberapa malam yang lalu, suara di seberang kini lebih jelas, tidak terseret. Namun terdengar terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang Hinata Shouyou, membuatnya kembali menekuk alis.

"Kau mabuk lagi?"

"Tidak, kok!" Hinata cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi. Tidak langsung menanggapi, Tsukishima menajamkan pendengarannya. Ketika tidak ditemukan bunyi-bunyi musik berisik maupun keramaian orang, pria itu mengangguk.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Lagi-lagi jeda sejenak.

"Katanya, waktu itu aku meneleponmu?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku mau minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau menghubungimu. Tengah malam, pula! Kuharap aku tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh. Oh iya, terima kasih juga sudah membantu Gin menghubungi Tobio. Aku jadi bisa pulang dengan selamat, meskipun setelah itu aku diomeli habis-habisan oleh Tobio karena—,"

"—kau sadar ini jam berapa?"

Ocehan panjang lebar Hinata terpotong. Tsukishima hampir menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Hinata meneleponnya hanya untuk berterimakasih lalu menceritakan hal tidak penting? Yang benar saja.

"Ah, maaf. Aku, entah kenapa baru kepikiran untuk menghubungimu sekarang."

Pria itu hanya menghela napas. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Hinata adalah tipe orang yang bergerak sesuai naluri. Menceramahi Hinata tentang waktu menelepon yang pantas hanya akan membuang waktunya. Karena itu, Tsukishima memilih untuk mencoba mengakhiri panggilan ini secepatnya.

"Jadi? Ada hal lain yang perlu kau sampaikan?"

"Ah, um ..."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Seakan ragu ingin mengatakan apa. Satu menit yang dirasa seperti sepuluh menit berlalu. Tsukishima nyaris menutup mata oleh kesunyian ketika suara di seberang kembali terdengar.

"Tsukishima, apa kau tinggal di dekat lingkungan kampus?"

"Hmm ... Kenapa?" tanggapannya nyaris tenggelam oleh rasa kantuk.

"Iya atau tidak?"

"... ya."

"..."

"Cepat bilang, kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Maaf mengganggumu."

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kita bertemu di kampus."

"Astaga, maaf, serius!"

"Terserah. Kututup teleponnya." Kelopaknya nyaris tertutup sempurna ketika dia menekan ikon merah di layarnya. Menyimpan ponselnya di bawah bantal, Tsukishima menarik selimut dan tertidur begitu saja.

.

* * *

.

Kali ketiga ponselnya berdering, Tsukishima sudah terlelap di alam mimpi. Sebenarnya dia sempat terbangun, mengira bahwa itu suara alarmnya. Ketika dilihatnya jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, pria itu memilih mengabaikan panggilan yang entah kenapa sudah bisa ia tebak dari siapa. Menekan tombol _volume_ sampai ke titik paling bawah, Tsukishima menutup seluruh kepalanya menggunakan selimut.

Kali keempat, sebuah pesan terlebih dahulu dikirim sebelum dering yang sudah mulai familiar terdengar. Kali ini jam dua belas tepat. Karena efek kopi, Tsukishima masih terjaga meskipun tugas sudah ia selesaikan sedari lama.

Telepon ia angkat.

"Halo?"

"Tsukishima, boleh aku menginap di tempatmu?"

Pria itu lantas menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

Oke, sudah tidak mungkin bagi Tsukishima untuk terkejut akan segala kelakuan Hinata.

"Memang kau tahu di mana apartemenku?"

"Tidak." Helaan napas.

"Memang kau di mana?"

"... di depan apartemenku."

"Hah?" Kali ini Tsukishima menaikkan suaranya. Tidak habis pikir. Kalau Hinata ada di apartemennya sendiri, kenapa dia ingin menginap di tempat Tsukishima, tengah malam begini?

"Boleh, ya?" suara di seberang terdengar memohon. Tsukishima bisa membayangkan kedua telapak tangan Hinata yang tertangkup bersamaan.

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Lagipula ini sudah tengah malam."

Jeda selama beberapa saat. Yang Tsukishima dengar hanya bunyi detak jam di kamarnya. Sambungan di seberang begitu sunyi.

"... Aku, tidak bisa masuk."

Sejak dulu, Hinata Shouyou adalah sosok yang begitu terbuka. Baik itu karena sifat jujurnya, atau gerak-gerik tubuhnya yang begitu kentara. Pria itu tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, jalan pikirannya juga terlalu sederhana. Jadi Tsukishima selalu berhasil menebak apa yang ada di dalam otaknya.

Ketika kalimat yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu lirih itu dilontarkan, Tsukishima langsung tahu bahwa yang Hinata maksud bukanlah dirinya yang terkunci dari luar, atau alasan-alasan sepele lainnya. Memori beberapa minggu lalu ketika Hinata menghubunginya dalam keadaan mabuk kembali melintas di pikirannya. Kenalan Hinata bilang, pria itu ingin bersama Tsukishima saja, bukan Kageyama.

Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka?

Mengambil keputusan yang entah benar atau tidak, Tsukishima membuka suara.

"Kirimkan aku lokasimu."

.

"Permisi."

Pintu apartemennya terbuka. Tsukishima masuk dengan diekori oleh Hinata. Jarak tempat tinggal mereka ternyata tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar satu kilometer. Karena itu mereka kembali ke tempat Tsukishima dengan berjalan kaki.

Tsukishima bersyukur besok kelasnya dimulai sore hari.

"Taruh saja barangmu di situ. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah kamarku."

Hinata mengangguk. Melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu. Pria yang lebih pendek itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, merekam keadaan apartemen Tsukishima yang meskipun sederhana, namun begitu rapi.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya setelah menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu kamar tidur di sana. Tsukishima hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku."

Pria berkacamata itu membuka pintu kamarnya, menengok ke arah Hinata untuk mengikutinya, sebelum masuk dan menyalakan sakelar lampu.

Kamar Tsukishima tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada _single bed_, lemari pakaian, dan satu meja belajar. Buku-buku tertata rapi di rak buatan di atas meja. Beberapa figur dinosaurus yang dia miliki sejak SMA ia bawa untuk dipajang. Sebuah bola voli dengan manis diletakkan di sudut meja.

"Kau masih bermain voli?" Hinata bertanya, tangan menjulur untuk menyentuh bola tersebut.

"Kadang-kadang. Kalau Yamaguchi atau Kuroo-_san_ mengajakku."

"Hee ..."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi dan sedikit canggung. Tsukishima tidak tahu apa yang harus ia obrolkan bersama Hinata. Dasarnya, dia memang bukan tipe orang yang membuka pembicaraan. Dan mereka yang sudah tidak saling berhubungan selama beberapa bulan membuat keadaan semakin parah. Di saat seperti ini, biasanya Hinata yang akan berceloteh tanpa henti. Tidak membiarkan obrolan sampai putus, meskipun pria itu hampir seperti berbicara sendiri jika lawan bicaranya adalah Tsukishima. Namun, malam ini Hinata begitu sunyi. Seakan ada misteri yang tersembunyi dari sosok itu.

Tsukishima memperhatikannya. Pria itu masih saja pendek. Rambutnya masih oranye berantakan. Namun aura di sekitarnya sedikit berbeda. Meski hanya beberapa bulan, Tsukishima merasa Hinata terlihat semakin dewasa.

Dia tahu, Hinata saat ini sedang ada masalah, kemungkinan besar dengan Kageyama. Namun dia tidak bertanya, tidak ada niatan untuk mencari tahu. Dari dulu dia bukanlah tipe orang yang penasaran dengan orang lain, atau tipe yang bisa menghibur orang. Tsukishima memiliki kemampuan observasi yang tinggi, namun dia selalu memilih diam tiap kali menyadari sesuatu yang tidak berada di ranahnya.

Bahkan dengan Yamaguchi, Tsukishima masih cenderung diam. Sahabat masa kecilnya kerap kali menceritakan masalahnya, dan ketika dirasa pria itu perlu kata-kata hiburan, Tsukishima sering hanya mendiamkannya, atau hanya mengucapkan kalimat fakta yang malah terdengar terlalu kejam. Beruntung Yamaguchi orangnya pengertian. Dia selalu paham ketika Tsukishima mencoba menghiburnya, dan tersenyum lembut ketika mengetahuinya.

Hinata bukanlah Yamaguchi. Pria di hadapannya adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan mengerti jika sesuatu tidak diucapkan secara langsung di depan mukanya. Tipe yang benar-benar menyulitkan bagi Tsukishima. Pria itu tidak ingin bertanya, tapi dia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Hinata.

"Tahu, tidak."

Suara itu membuyarkan Tsukishima dari pikirannya. Iris karamel keemasannya menatap Hinata yang masih memeluk bola voli miliknya. Pria itu sengaja tidak menanggapi karena tahu Hinata akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Dalam hati Tsukishima bersyukur karena Hinata mau membuka suara tanpa perlu ditanya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Tobio."

Sesuai dugaan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku meneleponmu ketika mabuk."

Lagi-lagi sesuai dugaan.

Tsukishima beralih, duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk ikut duduk. Pria itu mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat di samping Tsukishima sembari masih memeluk bola voli. Menarik napas, Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Awalnya kami hanya bertengkar seperti biasa, kau tahu, sama seperti waktu SMA. Oh, ini sebelum aku mabuk."

"Entah sejak kapan, aku dan Tobio seperti ada jarak. Jurusan kami memang berbeda, dan jadwal kami sering bertabrakan. Tapi aku dan Tobio sama-sama bermain voli di univ. Jadi kami masih sering berinteraksi selain di rumah."

"Apa ini pertengkaran tentang sepasang kekasih yang mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri?" Tsukishima menyela. Kalau memang itu masalahnya, maka ia akan menendang Hinata karena masih saja kekanak-kanakan. Gelengan yang diterima membuatnya bungkam.

"Aku harap sesederhana itu."

"Oke, lanjutkan."

"Tsukishima, apa kau masih sering bersama Yamaguchi?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang di luar topik itu membuat Tsukishima mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja."

"Yaah, lumayan. Biasanya kami belanja bulanan bersama."

"Woooh! Tobio selalu menyuruhku untuk berbelanja bulanan. Dia tidak pernah mau menemaniku." Hinata mengeluh, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Nah, lupakan saja. Ini sudah malam, atau pagi? Sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku benar-benar lelah!" Merenggangkan badannya, Hinata berdiri untuk mengembalikan bola voli milik Tsukishima ke tempatnya. Tsukishima hanya mengikuti gerakan Hinata dengan tatapannya. Berpikir keras karena sikapnya saat ini sangat bukan Hinata. Sejak kapan pria itu menjadi orang yang memendam perasaannya sendiri?

Oh, atau, Hinata merasa Tsukishima bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk diajaknya bercerita tentang hubungan percintaan mereka?

Memilih abai, Tsukishima bangkit berdiri. Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tiga.

"Pakai saja kasurku."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih! Oh, aku nanti mungkin akan keluar sebelum kau bangun. Biasa, lari pagi. Apa aku perlu membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Asal jangan lupa menutup pintu."

"Oke! Kalau begitu, selamat malam!"

"Selamat pagi."

Tsukishima menutup pintu kamar. Berjalan menuju sofa, ia lepas kacamata dan menaruhnya di atas meja di depan sofa itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyamankan posisi dan terlelap sambil meringkuk.

Ketika pria itu bangun, sosok Hinata Shouyou sudah absen dari apartemennya, digantikan catatan kecil di atas meja yang bertuliskan, 'terima kasih banyak'.

.

* * *

.

Sejak saat itu, telepon tengah malam yang kerap ia terima berubah menjadi pesan singkat yang dikirim hampir setiap waktu. Hinata selalu mengiriminya _chat_ yang menceritakan kegiatan pria itu sehari-hari. Meski seringkali Tsukishima mengabaikannya, Hinata tetap rutin memberinya pesan.

'Btw, aku ktmu Ushiwaka di tgh jln. Dia masih seram kek dulu.'

'Tau ga, Yachi-_san_ mau ada pertukaran pelajar di Kyoto. Keren!'

'Aku kemaren lupa bw anduk. Tobio marah2 jadinya.'

Pesan terakhir membuatnya membatin, _'Mereka sudah baikan?'_

Tsukishima hendak mengabaikan getaran di ponselnya sebelum sebuah nama selain Hinata muncul. Itu pesan dari Yamaguchi Tadashi.

'Tsukki, sudah belanja bulanan?'

Pria itu sontak membuka aplikasi kalender dan memeriksa tanggal. Benar juga, sudah waktunya untuk menambah stok kebutuhan yang makin menipis. Menekan tombol kembali dan membuka pesan, Tsukishima mengetik jawaban singkat. Dia mendapat balasan kurang dari dua menit kemudian.

'Belum.'

'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa belanja bareng denganmu. Kau duluan saja.'

Pertanyaan 'kenapa' hampir ia ketikkan namun urung. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus berbelanja sendiri. Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, dia kembali membalas dengan singkat.

'Oh, oke.'

Menyimpan ponselnya di saku, Tsukishima membereskan barang-barangnya untuk bersiap menuju kelas selanjutnya. Mata kuliah Epigrafi diadakan di gedung kuliah yang berbeda. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Menyampirkan tasnya di punggung, Tsukishima melangkah keluar.

.

Tsukishima mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ini hari Minggu. Matahari bersinar dengan begitu cerah. Tsukishima berjalan santai menuju ke supermarket. Rencananya untuk berbelanja kemarin baru bisa terlaksana karena pada hari Sabtu pria itu terpaksa mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam lagi gara-gara _deadline_ yang mendadak dimajukan satu minggu. Sebenarnya ia masih memiliki waktu sampai hari Selasa, namun masih ada tugas-tugas lain yang menunggu. Jadi Tsukishima menyelesaikan dulu tugas yang paling perlu dikerjakan secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Tsukishima melangkah ke tumpukan keranjang belanja sebelum mulai mencari barang-barang yang dia perlukan. Pertama dia mencari perlengkapan mandi dan cuci, lalu menuju ke rak tisu dan deodorant. Terakhir, dia menuju ke tempat bahan makanan.

Tsukishima tengah mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan apa saja yang masih perlu dibeli. Ketika pandangannya dialihkan dari ponsel, iris di balik kacamatanya menangkap sosok Yamaguchi Tadashi yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya sembari memilih buah-buahan. Jarak mereka dipisahkan oleh setumpukan bumbu dapur yang berderet sepanjang jalur.

Matanya terpaku. Di seberang sana, Yamaguchi tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan mereka sama-sama memegang keranjang belanja. Rambut hitam lurus dengan poni V-nya membuat Tsukishima langsung mengenali sosok tersebut.

.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Tobio."

"Entah sejak kapan, aku dan Tobio seperti ada jarak."

"Tsukishima, apa kau masih sering bersama Yamaguchi?"

"... Aku, tidak bisa masuk."

.

Oh.

_Oh._

* * *

_._

Kali kelima ponselnya berdering nyaring, Tsukishima kembali mendapati suara asing pria yang dulu pernah berbicara di balik ponsel Hinata juga.

"Tsukishima-_kun_?"

Wow, sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _kun_?

"Hinata-_kun_ mabuk lagi. Tapi aku tidak boleh menelpon pacarnya."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Eh? Kau mau menjemputnya? Kukirim lokasinya, ya! Terima kasih!"

Tsukishima meraih jaket dan kunci apartemennya. Mengambil sepatu di rak dan memakainya, pria itu mengecek pesan yang masuk dan segera keluar untuk memanggil taksi. Beruntung karena masih ada yang mau membawanya melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.43.

Ketika pria itu turun, Tsukishima meminta pada supir taksi untuk menunggunya sebentar. Ketika sang supir mengangguk, dia segera melangkah masuk menuju bar yang ada di depannya.

Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menusuk mata, disusul alunan musik memekakkan telinga. Tsukishima menyipitkan mata, mencoba fokus mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Ketika dilihatnya kepala bermahkota oranye yang tergeletak di atas meja bar, Tsukishima segera mendekat.

"Hinata?"

"Apa kau Tsukishima-_kun_?"

Seorang pria berambut perak berdiri di samping Hinata. Dari suaranya, Tsukishima menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang menghubunginya tadi. Tsukishima mengangguk, sebelum mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari sana. Di sudut matanya, Tsukishima melihat pria beriris merah menyala itu melambai padanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

"Tsukki~,"

Segelas air dingin dijejalkan ke mulutnya. Hinata mau tidak mau membuka mulut dan menelan airnya agar tidak tersedak. Tubuhnya ambruk pada empuknya tempat tidur setelah itu. Badannya miring menghadap tembok. Di belakangnya Tsukishima menghela napas.

"Seorang atlet tidak seharusnya mabuk."

"Aku payah, ya?"

Alis tipisnya terangkat, Tsukishima berkacak pinggang.

"Oh? Kau masih sadar rupanya."

Mendadak, Hinata bangkit. Dia berdiri dan mencoba melewati Tsukishima. Namun, karena gerakan tiba-tibanya dan karena kepalanya yang pusing luar biasa, Hinata oleng. Ia memekik dan tangannya secara membabi buta mencari pegangan, tanpa sengaja menarik Tsukishima yang tidak siap dan akhirnya mereka jatuh bersama. Keduanya mengerang.

Hinata kembali mencoba bangkit, kini dia merangkak. Dan alih-alih menjauhi Tsukishima, pria itu malah mendekatinya. Kepala Hinata berada tepat di atas kepala Tsukishima, menatap wajah di bawahnya—yang terlihat berkebalikan karena posisi mereka—yang kacamatanya tidak terpasang dengan benar akibat pemakainya terjatuh. Kemudian Tsukishima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Matanya membelalak ketika pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah iris kecokelatan sayu yang tepat berada di atasnya.

"Minggir," ucapnya datar.

"Tsukishima." Hinata mengabaikannya. Kedua tangan yang menumpu badannya mendarat tepat di lantai dekat kedua sisi wajah Tsukishima. Tersenyum, kepalanya dimajukan, bibirnya diposisikan tepat di atas bibir Tsukishima, membuatnya kini menatap ke dada pria itu. Kemudian, dia menutup matanya, dan menunduk.

Tsukishima, yang pandangannya tertutupi dagu dan leher Hinata, mengangkat tangannya. Telapaknya mendarat di antara bibir mereka. Membuat ciuman mereka terhalang. Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit mundur agar kembali menatap iris karamel keemasan yang terlihat lebih menyala itu. Senyumannya masih terpasang ketika Tsukishima menurunkan tangannya kembali.

"Tidak mungkin mencium bibir pacar orang, eh?"

Mata di balik lensa itu tebelalak.

Hinata menarik diri sepenuhnya, kini duduk dan bersandar pada meja belajar di belakangnya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamar yang hanya dihiasi lampu.

"Kalau ada kasus di mana seseorang mencium pacar orang, atau bahkan melakukan lebih, bagaimana?" Pria itu bertanya.

Tsukishima hanya bisa diam. Mengerti maksud pembicaraan Hinata. Potongan adegan yang sejak kemarin menghantui kepalanya kini menyatu, membentuk satu cerita lengkap.

Malam itu, Hinata bertengkar hebat. Sejak menginjak semester lima, Kageyama Tobio berada di kelas yang sama dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi. Dan sejak saat itu pula sang _setter_ jenius itu mulai membuat jarak dengan kekasihnya.

Malam-malam selanjutnya, hubungan mereka tidak kunjung membaik. Sampai suatu malam, ketika Hinata hendak memasuki apartemennya, _apartemen_ Kageyama, pria mungil itu menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya tidak mampu untuk melangkah masuk lebih jauh, dan memilih lari. Memilih berlindung di tempat Tsukishima.

"Hei, Tsukishima." Hinata kembali membuka suara, membuat bayangan adegan di kepala Tsukishima terhenti, namun dia tidak menanggapi.

"Kalau dulu, kau menjawab perasaanku, apa saat ini kita bisa berciuman?"

Napasnya mendadak tercekat.

Dulu. Yang dia maksud adalah tiga tahun yang lalu. Ketika Hinata dengan gamblangnya mengakui kalau dia menyukai Tsukishima. Dulu, pria itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Sampai ketika dia menemukan jawaban yang tepat, semuanya sudah terlambat. Hinata sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak balas menyukaiku?" Pria itu terus bertanya. Tidak peduli apakah dia mendapat jawaban atau tidak. Sebenarnya Tsukishima paham, Hinata sedang kacau, dia juga tengah mabuk. Jadi ucapan dan perlakuan yang dia lakukan bukanlah keinginannya sendiri. Pria itu frustasi, dan dia perlu melampiaskannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Kata siapa?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu sontak membuat Hinata menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap Tsukishima terkejut.

"Jelas-jelas kau dulu tidak menjawabku."

"Kau tidak memberiku waktu."

"Hah?!" Nada suaranya naik. Alis Hinata mengernyit. Jelas-jelas dulu Hinata selalu menanti jawaban dari Tsukishima. Pria itu terus mencoba mendekatinya. Namun, Tsukishima tidak pernah membalasnya. Dia selalu bertindak seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seakan Hinata tidak pernah memintanya menjadi kekasihnya.

Dulu, Hinata frustasi. Hinata Shouyou, yang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun, akhirnya mencurahkan segalanya pada Kageyama Tobio. Secara mengejutkan, pria itu menghiburnya, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan. Hubungan Tsukishima dan Kageyama yang sejak awal memang tidak baik bertambah parah sejak itu. Kageyama juga semakin protektif pada Hinata. Dan karena itu, dia akhirnya luluh. Memilih melepas sosok Tsukishima Kei tanpa menuntut jawaban apapun lagi.

"Aku selalu menunggu jawabanmu," ucapnya lirih.

"Kurang dari satu bulan dan kau resmi berpacaran dengan sang Raja."

Tsukishima bangkit. Berpegangan pada tempat tidur untuk membantunya berdiri. Dia merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut akibat terjatuh dan tiduran di lantai. Punggungnya berhadapan dengan Hinata. Pria yang masih bersandar di meja belajarnya tidak bergerak sesentipun.

Pandangan Hinata kosong. Mencoba mencerna kalimat yang diutarakan Tsukishima. Apa maksudnya? Apa dulu Tsukishima ingin agar Hinata menunggu lebih lama? Apa jika Hinata bersabar sedikit lagi, pria tinggi itu akan menjadi miliknya? Apakah Tsukishima Kei sebenarnya mencinta—.

"Apa kau, menyukai—,"

"Itu cerita tiga tahun lalu."

Perkataannya terpotong. Kalimat yang diucapkan Tsukishima menyayat hatinya begitu saja. Eh, apa-apaan ini? Hinata mencintai Tobio. Lalu kenapa rasanya sangat nyeri? Tsukishima memang hanya masa lalu, namun kenapa mendengar kalimat tersebut membuatnya ingin menangis?

Benar juga. Kenapa malam itu dia menelpon Tsukishima?

Kenapa dia meminta untuk menginap di apartemen Tsukishima?

Kenapa dia terus menghubungi pria itu setelahnya, sampai-sampai Tobio menuduhnya selingkuh, padahal si bodoh itu sendiri yang berselingkuh di depan matanya?

Kenapa beberapa saat yang lalu, Hinata ingin mencium Tsukishima?

"Bicarakan masalah ini dengan Kageyama dan Yamaguchi. Kalau kau terus lari tiap kali memergoki mereka, persoalannya tidak akan selesai."

Tsukishima berucap, final. Tidak memberi kesempatan untuk membahas hal lain. Pintu kamar ia tutup kembali setelah pria itu keluar. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamar Tsukishima yang sunyi.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir.

.

.

Di balik pintu kamar, tubuh Tsukishima Kei merosot. Kepala ia tenggelamkan di lengannya yang bertumpu pada lutut.

* * *

_Fin._


	13. Day 13 : Sleep on His Lap

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 13 : Sleep on His Lap

.

.

* * *

.

"Tsukishima!"

Lelaki mungil itu melambaikan tangan sembari berlari. Sebutir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya akibat cuaca sekaligus tenaga yang ia keluarkan untuk cepat-cepat sampai. Beberapa meter di depannya, laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri sambil melipat tangan. Kacamata yang ia pakai tidak menutupi tatapan kesal yang dilontarkan.

"Hei, kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?" ujarnya.

Hinata Shouyou berhenti tepat di depan kekasihnya. Matanya sedikit memancarkan rasa bersalah meskipun sebagian besar masih menunjukkan kepolosan tanpa batas.

"Em ... jam dua lewat tujuh belas menit?"

"Dan? Jam berapa kita janjian bertemu?"

"Maafkan aku!"

Lelaki itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Rambut oranyenya melambai akibat gerakan tiba-tiba yang dia lakukan.

Kemarin, Hinata dan Tsukishima membuat rencana untuk bertemu pada pukul dua tepat. Mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah pameran di daerah sekitar Aoba Josei. Keduanya tidak tahu pameran apa yang akan mereka datangi, namun jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada tempat tujuan untuk pergi berdua di hari Minggu.

Sebelum ke sana, Tsukishima mengajak Hinata makan siang dulu di luar. Karena lelaki itu yakin jika mereka membeli makanan atau minuman di dalam pameran, harganya bisa berkali lipat lebih mahal. Maka dari itu mereka memilih mengatur pertemuan jam dua siang, agar setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka bisa berjalan santai menuju ke pameran yang baru dibuka mulai setengah empat sore.

Hinata terlambat nyaris dua puluh menit. Dan meskipun kasus tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang langka—lelaki mungil itu biasanya datang sebelum Tsukishima, sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan—, hal tersebut tidak membuat Tsukishima menolerir keterlambatannya.

"Aku harus menjemput Natsu dulu. Dia rewel kalau tidak segera dijemput," Hinata menjelaskan. Badannya sudah ia angkat, digantikan tangkupan telapak tangan tanda memohon ampun.

Pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya menghela napas. Lalu tanpa aba-aba mengamit tangan kanan Hinata dan menariknya menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Selama beberapa menit, mereka berjalan bersisian tanpa kata. Suara lalu lalang orang dan kebisingan kendaraan menemani.

"Hari ini kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka melangkah lumayan jauh. Jalan yang mereka lalui searah dengan tempat pameran diadakan.

"Terserah."

"Lah, kukira kau sudah memutuskan karena kau yang memimpin jalan."

"Mau makan apa?"

Tsukishima balik bertanya. Sengaja. Dia malas kalau sudah harus memutuskan hal-hal seperti ini. Biarkan Hinata dan pengetahuannya tentang makanan di luar yang memikirkannya.

"Yee, melimpahkan ke aku?"

"Iya," jawabnya mengendikkan bahu.

"Umm ... apa, ya? Kau lagi ingin makan apa?"

Tangannya yang bebas mengamit dagu. Berpikir tentang tempat makan enak apa saja yang ada di sekitar sini. Sebenarnya, makan apapun tidak masalah bagi Hinata, karena pria itu selalu menghabiskan apapun yang dihidangkan di depannya. Dalam porsi besar, pula. Sangat berkebalikan dengan kekasihnya yang selalu rewel soal menu makanan—meskipun dia lebih sering diam dan memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan makanannya jika menu yang dihidangkan tidak sesuai dengan lidahnya. Nafsu makannya juga sedikit. Karena itu meskipun Tsukishima tinggi, badannya sangat kurus.

"Apa saja boleh."

"Padahal kau yang makannya suka pilih-pilih."

"Sudah cepat putuskan saja."

"Kare? Kalau tidak salah ada tempat yang enak tidak jauh dari daerah sini. Di seberang jalan, sih."

"Oke."

Mereka melanjutkan sisa perjalanan dengan Hinata yang ganti memimpin jalan. Keduanya tetap bersisian, tapi Hinata akan menarik tangan Tsukishima ketika keduanya berbelok atau menunjuk jalan di depan mereka ketika tempat tujuan mereka semakin dekat.

Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah tempat makan sederhana yang Hinata rekomendasikan, keduanya duduk di sudut ruangan dekat pintu. Mengabsen daftar menu yang diberikan, Tsukishima memesan kare biasa yang tidak pedas. Hinata memesan kare jumbo dengan berbagai macam toping yang dijadikan satu. Mereka menikmati hidangan dengan ditemani racauan tidak jelas Hinata di tengah kunyahannya dan omelan menyebalkan tentang porsi makan Tsukishima yang sudah sangat sering ia dengar tiap kali mereka makan bersama.

.

* * *

.

"Whoa, ternyata ramai sekali!"

Mata Hinata berbinar, tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya. Iris cokelatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Di mana berbagai stan yang sangat bermacam-macam berjejeran sepanjang jalan. Rasanya seperti sedang berada di tengah-tengah festival.

"Mau berkeliling dulu?" Tsukishima bertanya. Satu tangan digunakan untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring. Pria pendek di sampingnya mengangguk bersemangat, menunjuk ke berbagai arah seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali pergi ke pasar malam.

"Ayo ke sana dulu!" serunya. Tanpa pikir panjang mulai melangkahkan kaki ke tengah arus keramaian orang. Belum sempat ia berjalan jauh, pergelangan tangannya ditahan, membuatnya berhenti dan memutar kepala. Tatapannya bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan nyelonong sendiri. Kau itu kecil, kalau kesasar bagaimana?"

"Oi! Kau pikir aku anak SD?!"

"Nah, itu tau."

Seringai menyebalkan tertarik dari ujung bibir Tsukishima. Hinata memekik sebal, tidak terima dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan. Namun, meskipun sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, pergelangan tangan yang tadi diraih Tsukishima ia lepaskan sebelum telapak tangannya ditautkan ke telapak yang jauh lebih lebar.

"Jalanmu lambat, jangan sampai ketinggalan dan malah gantian kesasar!"

Tsukishima menaikkan kedua alis tipisnya.

"Aku lambat agar kaki pendekmu bisa menyeimbangkan langkah. Lagian, kau hanya perlu mendongak kalau ingin mencariku."

"Ahh! Dasar menyebalkan! Sudah ayo cepat!"

Pria bermahkota oranye itu berteriak sambil membuang muka sebal, membuat Tsukishima tertawa karena tidak pernah gagal menggoda kekasih mungilnya. Mengubah seringainya menjadi senyuman lembut, kaki panjangnya melangkah mengikuti tarikan pria di depannya.

Di tengah kegiatan mereka mengabsen berbagai stan di sana, Hinata menemukan satu stan khusus peralatan olahraga. Semangatnya memuncak, menarik Tsukishima lebih keras untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat area yang memajang berbagai peralatan untuk voli.

Kaos, _jersey_, poster, bola, sepatu, dan berbagai benda lain berjejer rapi memanjakan mata. Iris Hinata seakan bersinar ketika dia memelototi sebuah poster dengan gambar _Chiisana Kyojin_ yang tengah melompat tinggi. Dan pandangannya berubah sebal sembari mencibir iri pada gambar sosok Ushijima Wakatoshi yang ekspresinya tidak pernah berganti mau apapun keadaannya.

Entah berapa waktu yang telah mereka lalui, namun Tsukishima harus menarik paksa Hinata untuk keluar dari stan itu karena kekasihnya seperti tidak mau meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Erangan protes dan berontak tidak rela akhirnya mereda setelah Tsukishima membelikannya sebuah permen kapas. Tsukishima mendengus. _Dasar anak kecil._

Tujuan mereka berikutnya adalah stan musik. Kali ini, pria berkacamata itu yang menarik Hinata untuk melihat-lihat ke dalam.

"Aku mau memeriksa sesuatu."

Karena tidak begitu mengerti musik, Hinata hanya mengangguk ketika tangannya ditarik lembut menuju deretan rak CD dengan berbagai _band_ dan penyanyi berbeda. Mereka berdiri beberapa saat di titik yang sama. Menunggu Tsukishima mengabsen nama-nama yang tertera di _cover_ dari atas sampai bawah. Penasaran, pria yang masih menikmati permen kapas bertanya.

"Cari yang seperti apa?"

"SPYAIR. Aku belum punya _single_ terbarunya," Tsukishima menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari rak CD. Ketika ditemukannya nama yang dicari, tangannya meraih CD itu dan membaca _cover_nya. Tulisan '_Pride of Lions'_ tercetak jelas di bawah kata 'SPYAIR'. Mengangguk pada diri sendiri, pria itu berjalan menuju penjaga stan dan membayar CD yang dia pegang.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan merasa lelah, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut ketika mereka akhirnya bebas dari lautan manusia yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Mungkin karena ini hari terakhir pamerannya diadakan, sehingga area di sana jauh lebih ramai. Sebaliknya, di perjalanan mereka pulang, suasananya sangat sepi. Seakan semua orang telah berkumpul di satu titik dan tidak menyisakan yang lain di titik lain. Tidak masalah, justru Tsukishima sangat menikmati keadaan sunyi seperti ini.

"SPYAIR itu yang seperti apa?" Hinata bertanya memecah keheningan. Pria itu berjalan di depannya, sesekali melompat-lompat kecil tanpa arti.

"_Band_ _rock_. Lumayan terkenal meski tidak setenar One OK Rock."

"Hee, itu _band_ kesukaanmu?"

"Hanya sekedar suka."

"Lagunya seperti apa?"

"Mau dengar?"

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkah. Berbalik dan menghampiri Tsukishima. Wajahnya cerah, mata berbinar.

"Mau!" serunya dengan cengiran lebar.

Tsukishima meraih _headphone_ yang sejak tadi tersampir di lehernya. Melepasnya lalu memasangkannya di kepala Hinata. Mengatur lebar agar terpasang pas di antara telinga pemuda itu. Diraihnya ponsel hitam miliknya di balik saku celana, kemudian membuka _playlist_ yang tersedia.

"Ini lagu-lagu lama, sih," ucapnya sebelum menekan salah satu judul di antara deretan judul lain.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, berkonsentrasi pada intro yang mulai terdengar. Perlahan, kepalanya mengangguk pelan, dan semakin kencang ketika lagu yang dimainkan mencapai reff.

"Eh, lagunya bagus."

"Tentu saja. Banyak lagunya yang menjadi _hits_."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Hinata yang masih menikmati alunan musik dari ponsel Tsukishima. Karena terlalu merepotkan jika harus memegangi benda kotak itu sambil mengekori Hinata, pria jangkung itu menyerahkan ponselnya agar dipegang oleh Hinata. Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah persimpangan. Lampu bagi pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna merah. Sambil menunggu, Hinata memutar judul baru.

"Aku suka yang ini, _I'm a Believer_. Seperti lagu penyemangat!"

Kepalanya masih mengangguk sesuai irama. Mendongak untuk memastikan, Hinata mengambil langkah ketika lampu lalu lintas akhirnya berubah hijau, diikuti Tsukishima di belakangnya.

Pria mungil itu masih belum memahami situasi di sekitarnya ketika sebuah dorongan yang begitu kuat dari belakang punggungnya menghempaskan tubuhnya. Membuatnya tersungkur ke depan. Bagian pertama yang mendarat adalah kedua telapak tangan dan disusul oleh lututnya yang mencoba menyangga agar dia tidak langsung jatuh menyentuh aspal. Meringis perih—sepertinya tangan dan lututnya lecet—, diraihnya _headset_ dan _handphone_ Tsukishima yang terlempar beberapa meter, sebelum menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah warna merah. Merah pekat, merah di mana-mana. Membanjiri tubuh Tsukishima Kei yang tidak berdaya dan tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.

Hinata membeku.

"Tsuki—shima?"

Dua kelopak matanya tertutup. Kacamata terlempar entah kemana. Tubuhnya terlentang tepat di depan sebuah mobil yang lampunya menyala terang. Kaca lampu mobil itu retak, pecah. Beberapa bagiannya mendarat di atas tubuh Tsukishima. Mahkota pirang itu ternodai, wajah tampan pria itu ternodai, pakaiannya, tubuhnya, semuanya ternodai. Warna pucat yang biasa menghiasi kekasihnya tergantikan oleh merah kental berbau amis.

"Tsukishima!"

Hinata merangkak mendekat. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, diraihnya kepala Tsukishima yang lunglai.

"Oi, bangun!"

Panik, otak pria itu seakan tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak berani memindahkan tubuh tidak berdaya itu, terlalu beresiko. Jadi dia hanya mengistirahatkan kepala Tsukishima di pahanya. Mencoba memberinya bantalan. Entah apa gunanya Hinata melakukan itu, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Pikirannya buntu, buntu. Pandangannya buyar, perutnya merasa mual.

"Aku ... harus, bagaimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tidak menyadari suaranya yang juga bergetar hebat. Tempat itu begitu sepi. Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari pengendara mobil yang telah melarikan diri setelah menabrak kekasihnya dengan kejam.

"Seseorang ..."

Hinata nyaris menangis kala tangannya yang berada di atas dada Tsukishima diraih dengan lemah. Di bawahnya, iris karamel itu mulai muncul dari balik kelopak mata. Pandangannya begitu sayu, membuat Hinata semakin ingin menangis.

"Tsukkishima!"

Tsukishima berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terjaga. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, napasnya tercekat. Meski jantungnya berdegub dengan sangat kencang, dia hanya bisa terkulai lemas. Otaknya memproses apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, pria mungil itu nyaris tertabrak. Tsukishima mengekori Hinata yang berjalan santai untuk menyeberang kala lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Hinata tidak salah, dia bukannya tidak memperhatikan jalan. Pria itu bahkan mengatur volume musik tidak terlalu kencang supaya Hinata masih bisa mendengar sekelilingnya. Yang patut disalahkan adalah sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi padahal dia akan melewati persimpangan, padahal lampu lalu lintas menyala merah terang.

Karena pikirannya tidak sempat memproses opsi lain, Tsukishima dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Hinata menjauh. Membuatnya tersungkur jatuh namun lolos dari lintasan laju mobil. Sebagai gantinya, pria jangkung itu tidak sempat menghindar ketika moncong mobil yang baru mulai direm bertabrakan langsung dengan badannya.

Dengan keadaan yang begitu sepi dan Hinata yang dilanda kepanikan, Tsukishima mau tidak mau harus mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Dia harus segera mendapat pertolongan jika ingin selamat. Mulutnya membuka, bermaksud menyuruh Hinata untuk tenang, untuk menarik napas dalam dan mengontrol diri, lalu menghubungi ambulan. Namun badannya memprotes keras ketika dia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tubuhnya berteriak, sampai akhirnya hanya satu kata patah-patah yang mampu dia produksi.

"Am ... bu ... lans."

Ketika kata itu berhasil keluar, sebuah gejolak kuat mendadak memaksa menerobos keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tsukishima terbatuk hebat, tangannya yang bebas refleks meremas perutnya yang seperti sedang diperas dari dalam. Dia meringkuk untuk sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Percikan darah lolos dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Hinata yang melihatnya menatap semakin horror. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Tsukishima kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Hinata. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mencoba membuka suara sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Am—bulans, Hinata."

Seakan berhasil mencerna perkataan pria itu, Hinata akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan. Masih linglung namun mencoba berfungsi. Ketika dilihatnya ponsel hitam yang tergeletak tepat di sisinya, lelaki itu segera meraihnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menjatuhkan ponsel tersebut karena tangannya yang masih gemetar hebat, lalu menekan angka 101.

Pria itu tidak ingat apa saja yang ia katakan ketika panggilannya tersambung. Namun kepanikan kembali melanda kala kalimat, _"Mohon tunggu sebentar_" disertai bunyi _tut _tanda sambungan terputus didengar.

Tsukishima yang masih mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya—dia tahu kalau memilih menyerah dan tidur di sini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat—, berusaha mengabaikan segala rasa sakitnya dan memilih mendistraksi diri dengan menatap wajah Hinata yang begitu pucat.

'_Ah, sial. Sakit sekali.'_

"Hinata,"

Pria itu menunduk, menatap tepat ke mata karamel yang kini tidak tersembunyi di balik lensa. Mata cokelatnya membelalak, seakan lupa caranya berkedip.

'_Mataku buram sekali kalau tidak pakai kacamata.'_

"Tarik napasmu."

Napas ditarik.

"Keluarkan."

Napas dilepas.

"Ulangi."

Mengulangi proses yang sama sampai tiga kali, pikiran Hinata akhirnya sedikit lebih jelas. Meski begitu, tatapan khawatirnya masih tetap terpasang.

"Bantu aku tetap bangun."

"Aku—aku harus bagaimana, Tsukishima?" suaranya tercekat, sebuah isakan lolos begitu saja.

"Bicara saja, apapun."

Nyaris panik kembali, Hinata menarik napas. Menghitung sampai tiga, sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka.

"Oke, eh, apa yang harus aku bicarakan?"

'_Masih berapa lama lagi sampai ambulansnya datang?'_

"Kencan."

"Kencan? Oh, kencannya menyenangkan!" Hinata memaksakan suaranya agar terdengar ceria. Dari segala topik, kenapa Tsukishima memintanya menceritakan tentang kencan mereka? Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan. Tentu saja setiap kencan yang dia lakukan dengan Tsukishima membuat bahagia. Karena itu, karena itu, dia tidak menyangka kalau akan berakhir seperti ini—.

"Tadi kare yang aku beli rasanya kurang pedas, sih."

Pria di pangkuannya hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari wajah Hinata. Memberi isyarat bahwa dia masih menyimak. Hinata balas menatapnya, memaksakan mulutnya untuk tetap bercerita tanpa henti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya aku ingin beli bola voli. Tapi mahal."

"Aku heran kenapa poster Ushiwaka masih saja dipajang di mana-mana. Memangnya sudah berapa tahun berlalu?"

"Oh iya, aku suka SPYAIR. Kalau kau sudah memindah lagu terbarunya dari CD, aku minta, ya?"

"Judul lagu yang terakhir aku dengarkan kalau tidak salah _Sakura Mitsutsuki_. Lagunya sedih, tapi sangat enak didengar. Tetap saja favoritku yang judulnya—,"

Hinata terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Tsukishima tahu pria itu berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tetap fokus. Namun setiap inchi dari badannya sudah berteriak. Meminta untuk menyerah. Kelopak matanya semakin berat, semakin sulit untuk diangkat terbuka. Dan tubuhnya terasa dingin, tapi dia tidak bisa menggigil. Tsukishima kedinginan, rasanya seperti akan membeku. Hanya bantalan empuk di kepalanya yang menjadi sumber penghangatnya, serta genggaman tangan yang masih erat bertaut dengan miliknya.

Aah, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menyerah. Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau dia tidur sebentar?

Matanya semakin berat, sampai tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat lagi. Telinganya berdenging, membuatnya gagal mendengar lebih jauh ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ketika kegelapan pekat mulai menyelimutinya, Tsukishima merasakan tetesan hangat yang jatuh ke pipinya.

Pria itu akhirnya tertidur lelap di pangkuan Hinata.

.

* * *

_Fin._


	14. Day 14 : Pocky Kiss Challenge

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 14 : Pocky Kiss Challenge

.

.

* * *

.

Tsukishima berdiri mematung. Merenungi dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga dirinya terjebak dalam situasi saat ini. Di tengah lapangan voli yang net dan tiangnya sudah dilepas dan dirapikan, para senior serta rekan timnya tengah meributkan hal paling tidak penting di dunia. Belum apa-apa suasana ini sudah membuatnya menghela napas lelah.

"Oh, pasanganku Daichi, eh?"

"Azumane-_san_, mohon bantuannya!"

"Eh, ah, mohon bantuannya juga."

"Sial, Kageyama sudah menemukan pasangan? Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Sore ini, pelatih Ukai undur diri lebih awal karena ada urusan mendadak. Beliau meminta semua yang berlatih juga menyelesaikan kegiatan klub lebih cepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Besok mereka ada pertandingan, dan berlatih habis-habisan sehari sebelum hari H merupakan hal yang terlalu beresiko untuk stamina mereka.

Seharusnya mereka langsung pulang saja setelah selesai membereskan gedung. Seharusnya Tsukishima Kei tidak usah menunggu Yamaguchi yang mendapat giliran mengumpulkan bola. Seharusnya mereka tidak usah berkumpul dahulu hanya untuk melakukan rapat singkat yang tidak penting.

Detik ketika Tanaka Ryuunosuke menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan _random_ pada kawan-kawannya, Tsukishima langsung tahu bahwa urusannya akan panjang. Dan dia menyesal tidak bergegas berbalik untuk memakai sepatunya dan berlari pulang.

"Hei, hei, apa kalian tahu soal _pocky challenge_?"

Ya, pertanyaan sialan itu. Yang ditanggapi dengan penuh rasa penasaran oleh Hinata, dan dijawab panjang lebar oleh Nishinoya. Pertanyaan yang menghasilkan ide konyol hanya karena Tanaka ingin dipasangkan dengan Shimizu Kiyoko, manajer mereka yang super cantik. Lebih parahnya, Sawamura Daichi, sang kapten, setuju-setuju saja untuk melakukan _pocky challenge_ hanya karena dia merasa _gabut_ jika harus pulang awal.

"Yosh! Kita akan bersaing berpasangan. Siapa yang potongan terakhir pocky-nya paling pendek akan menang!"

Serius, apa tidak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih bermanfaat dari ini?

"Tsukishima, giliranmu mengambil undian!"

Nishinoya Yuu mendekat. Sebuah kotak lumayan besar berada di pelukannya. Tsukishima menatap datar, sebelum menghela napas sekali lagi. Tidak ada jalan untuk lari dari situasi ini, bukan? Dua seniornya yang terlalu bersemangat tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja. Pasrah, tangannya menjulur masuk ke lubang di tengah kotakan yang dipegang Nishinoya untuk mengambil secarik kertas undian. Setelah menyentuh isi di dalam sana, Tsukishima menarik tangannya dan membuka lipatan kertas yang ia dapatkan. Angka '5' tertulis dalam tinta hitam tipis.

"Oh, nomor yang sama dengan Shouyou."

Situasinya yang buruk berubah menjadi malapetaka.

.

* * *

.

"Ahhh! Kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan nomor yang sama dengan Kiyoko-_san_?!"

"Tentu saja. Karena Shimizu yang akan menjadi jurinya."

"A—apa?!"

"Tsukishima! Kita harus mengalahkan Kageyama!"

Hinata berlari mendekat. Sekotak pocky rasa strawberry berada di genggamannya. Tsukishima yang berjongkok di ujung lapangan melirik.

"Kau paham kita akan melakukan apa, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Pokoknya kita tidak boleh membiarkan Kageyama menang!"

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam persaingan bodoh kalian," lelaki jangkung itu mengibaskan tangan. Menegaskan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berniat menuruti rencana maupun keinginan Hinata. Pokoknya, ia akan menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Mengambil satu gigitan dan akan dengan sengaja mematahkannya duluan. Dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu melakukan hal aneh-aneh dan bisa bebas dari omelan Tanaka.

"Heh, jadi pasanganmu Tsukishima?"

"Kageyama!"

Satu lagi orang merepotkan muncul. Kepala pirang yang tadi ditenggelamkan di lutut mendongak malas. Hinata dan Kageyama berdiri berhadapan, aura persaingan yang begitu kental memancar dari keduanya.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menang," ucap sang Raja. Seringai kemenangan terukir di ekspresinya. Lelaki dengan poni V itu berkacak pinggang sambil membusungkan dada. Merasa begitu percaya diri pada hasil yang akan didapat.

"Jangan sombong, aku dan Tsukishima tidak akan kalah, jadi bersiaplah!" Tidak mau mengalah, Hinata mengangkat tangannya membentuk sebuah tinju. Iris kecokelatannya berapi-api.

"Menyerah saja. Berpasangan dengan Tsukishima merupakan awal dari kekalahanmu."

Segitiga siku-siku imajiner tercetak di dahi Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima memang menyebalkan, tapi akan kubuat kami menang dengan usahaku!"

"Pasanganku adalah Azumane-_san_. Tinggi kami tidak jauh berbeda, jadi sudah pasti aku yang menang."

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu hasilnya kalau belum dilakukan! Kami yang akan menang!"

"Hah! Dengan selisih tinggi kalian? Jangankan tentang tinggi badan, aku ragu Tsukishima mau bekerja sama denganmu, apalagi dengan sifatnya."

"Sudah kubilang akan kubuat kami unggul dengan usahaku! Aku tidak akan menyerah meskipun harus bersama kepribadian buruk Tsukishima."

"Oi."

Tsukishima berdiri. Melangkahkan kaki ke arah dua orang yang masih bertengkar dan dengan santainya mengatakan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan tentang dirinya. Dia memang malas jika harus melakukan _pocky challenge_ bodoh ini. Tapi mendengar dua orang itu terang-terangan meremehkannya membuat Tsukishima kesal. Mereka ingin bersaing? Biarkan Tsukishima Kei menunjukkan siapa orang yang paling benci kalah di antara mereka semua.

Berhenti tepat di samping Hinata, lelaki itu mengistirahatkan sikunya di atas helaian lebat berwarna oranye. Iris di balik lensa kacamata memandang dengan remeh tepat ke mata Kageyama. Seringai menyebalkan tertarik dari sudut bibirnya.

"Akan kubuat Yang Mulia bertekuk lutut setelah dikalahkan oleh anak SD."

"Hei!"

Protes dari Hinata diabaikan. Kageyama dan Tsukishima saling menatap tajam, seakan jika dilihat baik-baik, aliran listrik seperti mengalir dari kedua mata mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai dari pasangan pertama!"

Pertandingan(?) akhirnya dimulai. Pasangan Sawamura Daichi dan Sugawara Koushi maju ke tengah lapangan. Sebatang biskuit berbalut cokelat diposisikan di mulut Sugawara sebelum aba-aba dimulai terdengar. Shimizu Kiyoko bertugas mengukur panjang akhir _pocky_ yang tersisa dari masing-masing pasangan. Semakin pendek sisa biskuitnya, maka mereka semakin unggul. Di sisi lain, Tanaka membantu mengabsen giliran dan memberikan aba-aba.

Sampai pasangan ke-empat, hasil dari pertandingannya adalah berikut :

Daichi;Sugawara – 3 cm

Nishinoya;Yamaguchi – 3.4 cm

Asahi;Kageyama – 2.8 cm

Ennoshita;Tanaka – 3.2 cm

.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa harus melakukan hal bodoh ini?"

"Kita harus mengalahkan Kageyama!"

"Oh, benar. Aku terjebak bersama orang bodoh yang bersaing dengan orang bodoh lainnya."

Tsukishima dan Hinata melangkah ke tengah lapangan. Mereka belum memulai tantangannya tapi Tsukishima sudah menyesali segala keputusan hidupnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, diraihnya sekotak pocky yang tadi diberikan oleh Hinata. Menarik satu batang biskuit dan meletakkannya di antara giginya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai," ucapnya malas.

Di depannya, Hinata berusaha berjinjit setinggi mungkin dengan kepala yang mendongak maksimal. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena berusaha mencapai pocky di mulut Tsukishima.

"Ugh ... Tsukishima, bisakah kau membungkuk sedikit?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat alis. Ekspresinya dibuat seakan-akan terkejut.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa kalau kau begitu pendek."

Pekikan tidak terima diserukan Hinata. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Tsukishima meskipun tidak begitu keras. Puas menggoda pemuda cebol itu, Tsukishima membungkukkan badannya. Hinata jauh lebih pendek dari perkiraannya—ini jujur—dan hal itu membuat leher Tsukishima sedikit tidak nyaman karena harus menunduk begitu dalam.

"Cepat sedikit, leherku pegal."

"Berisik!"

Hinata mendekatkan kepalanya. Mulutnya dibuka untuk mengapit ujung pocky satunya di antara gigi-giginya. Ketika tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, pemuda itu membeku sesaat sebelum refleks menarik kepala hingga mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak.

'_Terlalu dekat!'_ batinnya panik.

Tsukishima yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat alis. Dilihat dari reaksi dan bagaimana wajah Hinata memerah, Tsukishima bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki pendek itu.

"Sebentar, kau baru sadar kalau _pocky challenge_ harus dilakukan dengan jarak sedekat ini?"

Wajah Hinata makin memerah. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menghindari bertemu tatap dengan Tsukishima.

"B—berisik! Aku hanya sedikit kaget, itu saja!"

Menghela napas, Tsukishima berkata, "Tutup saja matamu dan gunakan mulutmu dengan benar. Kau ingin mengalahkan Kageyama, 'kan?"

"Oh, benar juga. Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Kembali bersemangat, Hinata menggigit ujung biskuit yang tidak terbalut krim strawberry dan menutup matanya sesuai apa yang Tsukishima katakan. Ketika mereka berada pada posisi, aba-aba dari Tanaka akhirnya terdengar.

Yang pertama menggigit biskuit itu adalah Tsukishima. Karena mata Hinata yang tertutup, dia tidak menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang semakin dekat. Merasakan sedikit getaran pada pocky di mulutnya, dengan hati-hati Hinata mengambil satu gigitan.

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya berhasil dengan sukses menggigit secara bergantian. Tsukishima karena melihat setiap gerakan Hinata, dan Hinata yang maju dengan mengandalkan insting. Pemuda itu tidak tahu masih berapa panjang batangan biskuit yang terapit bibir mereka. Hanya butuh sekitar tiga senti dan Kageyama berhasil dikalahkan. Sudah berapa senti pocky yang ia makan sedikit-sedikit ini?

Karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran, Hinata membuka mata, bermaksud memastikan panjang yang tersisa. Sayangnya, sekali lagi, iris cokelatnya bertemu dengan iris karamel keemasan di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam.

Wajahnya seketika memanas.

Perlu usaha keras agar dia tidak secara refleks menarik kepalanya. Tatapan tajam Tsukishima yang mengisrayatkan untuk tidak bergerak jika ingin menang membuatnya kembali membulatkan tekad. Namun, ketika dia mulai bisa merasakan deru napas Tsukishima, dan ketika hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Hinata sudah menarik diri dan menggagalkan usahanya kalau saja dua tangan Tsukishima tidak menahan belakang kepalanya agar tetap diam.

Hidung mereka akhirnya bersentuhan. Seharusnya panjang pocky yang mereka punya sudah kurang dari tiga senti, seharusnya mereka sudah pasti menang dan hanya perlu melepaskan diri untuk mengukur sisa panjang biskuit yang mereka punya. Seharusnya ini cukup. Tapi Tsukishima malah memiringkan wajahnya. Mencegah agar ujung hidung mereka tidak lagi bersentuhan, kemudian kembali mendekat, kembali menggigit pocky di antara giginya. Ketika akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu, Tsukishima menjilat remahan sisa biskuit rasa strawberry itu dan menelan semuanya dari mulut Hinata.

Mengangkat kepala dan mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan, Tsukishima menatap Tanaka dan Shimizu yang membatu.

"Kami menang, 'kan?" ucapnya santai. Dia mengabaikan suasana _gym_ yang mendadak sunyi dan memilih meraih tasnya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Melewati Hinata yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan asap dan mulut berbusa.

Tsukishima;Hinata – 0 cm.

.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

Bonus :

Daichi, dengan senyum misteriusnya, menepuk pundak Tsukishima.

"_Nice_ modus."


	15. Day 15 : Korean Finger Heart

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 15 : Korean Finger Heart

.

.

* * *

.

Tsukishima berpikir keras.

"_Nice one touch_, Tsukishima!"

Bukan, bukan pada kalimat pujian yang makin kerap ia dengar keluar dari mulut Hinata. Bukan juga pada pipi yang sedikit memerah akibat senyum lebar yang ditawarkan dengan mata tertutup rapat. Yang Tsukishima gagal cerna adalah bentuk aneh dari jari-jari Hinata yang terangkat menemani lontaran pujian yang dia terima.

Alisnya mengernyit.

Berlari kecil setelah membalas tos dari Nishinoya untuk pergantian pemain, Tsukishima mengambil tempat di samping Sugawara. Pikirannya melayang bukan pada pertandingan yang tengah mereka hadapi, melainkan pada gestur dan gerak-gerik seorang Hinata Shouyou.

"Tsukishima, wajahmu." Suwagara mendengus geli di sampingnya.

"Ah, maaf."

Sejak dulu, pemuda bernomor punggung sebelas itu memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya ketika berpikir dalam, terutama jika hal yang dipikirkannya tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan mudah. Merasa sedikit malu, Tsukishima mencoba menetralkan wajahnya.

"Apa lawannya menyulitkanmu? Sepertinya tim kita tidak begitu kesulitan," tanya senior berambut silver itu. Fokusnya masih pada bola yang melayang di dalam lapangan, tapi sesekali matanya melirik Tsukishima.

"Bukan. Bukan soal itu."

"Oh? Tumben sekali kau memikirkan hal lain ketika sedang berada di tengah pertandingan."

Benar. Rasanya sangat bukan Tsukishima jika tidak fokus pada permainan. Memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri tanpa sadar, pemuda itu akhirnya bertanya.

"Itu ..., aku hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa Hinata sering berlagak meminta uang."

Sugawara yang tidak siap akan kalimat aneh itu sontak menoleh. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Eh?"

"Begini." Junior yang lebih tinggi mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari disilangkan, membentuk seperti huruf V kecil.

"Ini postur meminta uang, 'kan?" lanjutnya. Bulatan karamel di balik lensa memandangi jari-jarinya sendiri, sebelum alisnya mengernyit dalam. Kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kenapa pemuda cebol itu meminta uang padanya? Dia mau memalak Tsukishima? Apa dia mau dibayar tiap kali memuji pemuda itu? Memangnya siapa yang minta untuk dipuji? Tsukishima tidak paham.

Pikirannya buyar kala mendengar tawa Sugawara yang pecah begitu saja. Setitik air mata nyaris meluncur dari sudut mata dengan tahi lalat itu. Berbicara di sela tawa, pemuda itu akhirnya menjelaskan pada Tsukishima yang kebingungan.

"Ohh, itu. Iya, sih, posenya mirip orang minta uang. Tapi sepertinya kau salah paham_._"

"Eh?"

"Tahu soal _Korean finger heart_?"

Tsukishima kembali mengernyit mendengarnya. "Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya kemarin Tanaka habis menonton drama Korea. Ketika latihan pagi, dia membicarakan tentang membuat bentuk hati ala Korea? Entahlah. Mungkin Hinata mencoba mempraktekkannya."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan Hinata melakukan pose itu tiap kali salah satu dari kita berhasil melakukan sesuatu di lapangan?"

"Eh?" Kini Suga yang balik bertanya-tanya. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke arah Tsukishima.

"Dari pada hanya jempol, dia menggunakan _Korean finger heart_ sambil berteriak '_nice'_. Apa Suga-_san _tidak menyadarinya?"

"Eh, tidak?"

Sugawara berpikir keras setelah keduanya terdiam. Satu tangannya mengapit dagu. Dia tidak begitu memperhatikan Tsukishima, tapi Sugawara yakin Hinata hanya memberi acungan jempol ketika pemuda itu berhasil melakukan _serve_ dengan sukses. Mengedarkan pandangan kembali ke lapangan, Sugawara memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah menepuk punggung Kageyama dan memberinya acungan jempol biasa.

'_Tanaka bilang ingin diberi pose _Korean finger heart_ oleh Shimizu jika mereka berpacaran,untuk penyemangat, katanya. Angan-angan belaka, sih. Tapi kenapa Hinata menirunya?'_

_Eh_

Tsukishima, yang telah kembali ke lapangan dan memfokuskan diri dalam permainan, tidak menyadari Sugawara yang masih memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Tsukishima barusan. Dia juga tidak menyadari seniornya yang mulai menyatukan informasi-informasi kecil di kepalanya. Fokus Tsukishima saat ini hanya satu, yaitu pada permainan mereka.

Ketika gilirannya untuk melakukan _serve_ tiba, Hinata menatapnya. Senyum lebarnya tercetak jelas di wajah. Tangan pemuda mungil itu terangkat, lagi-lagi membentuk pose hati dengan kedua jarinya, kali ini dua tangannya yang digunakan.

"Tsukishima _nice serve_!" teriaknya, mencoba menyemangati.

Peluit berbunyi.

Tangannya kirinya terayun, melambungkan bola dalam jangkauannya. Di sisi lapangan, Sugawara mendadak mengangkat kepala, memelototi pemuda itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tsukishima maju satu langkah, kemudian kini mengayunkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud memukul bola—.

"TSUKISHIMA, KAU PACARAN DENGAN HINATA?!"

Tsukishima gagal melakukan _serve_, dan semua pasang mata menoleh pada sosok Sugawara Koushi yang berteriak tanpa melihat situasi.

"Ups."

Pertandingan diakhiri dengan Karasuno menang, Sugawara dimarahi habis-habisan, dan TsukiHina yang menjadi perbincangan.

Mereka berdua masuk _headline_ _news _pada hari itu.

.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Deleted scene** (Because Tsukki is just too OOC here)

.

"Tsukishima, nice block!"

Hinata mendekat, mengangkat satu tangan di depan dada, berlagak seolah kaos tim mereka punya saku depan dan berpura-pura mengambil sesuatu. Ketika tangannya ditunjukkan, dua jarinya sudah membentuk pose yang begitu familiar, Korean finger heart.

Pemuda yang diberi hati itu pun maju selangkah, kemudian sedikit mencubit ujung finger heart Hinata. Ketika tangannya ditarik, gantian jarinya yang berpose sama seperti Hinata. Dengan seringai yang terpasang, dia menyembunyikan tangannya di balik celana pendeknya. Seakan-akan memasukkan hati itu ke dalam saku belakangnya.

"Aku simpan pemberian darimu."


	16. Day 16 : Watching Sunset Together

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 16 : Watching Sunset Together

.

.

* * *

.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti bersikap cemburuan?!"

"Bisakah kamu berhenti sok akrab dengan semua orang?"

Keduanya berdiri di balik pintu, berhadap-hadapan. Yang lebih tinggi menatap tajam dengan tangan yang tersilang di depan dada. Wajahnya datar, namun alis tipisnya tertekuk dalam. Yang lebih pendek mengerang frustasi, mengacak rambut oranye cerahnya sembarangan. Pandangannya putus asa.

"Kei, tolong, sudah berapa kali kita bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele ini?"

Tsukishima Kei mendengus. Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sarkasme yang begitu kental.

"Ya, ya. Sangat sepele. Saking sepelenya sampai kamu tidak sadar ketika Kozue-_san_ nyaris memelukmu."

"Dia temanku, oke?"

"Sejak kapan teman bisa bersikap seintim itu?"

"Kei, cuma karena kamu tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang bukan berarti aku harus ikut-ikutan dengan sifatmu!"

Habis kesabaran, Hinata Shouyou berteriak. Ekspresi polos maupun bersemangat yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini absen. Digantikan dengan alis yang mengerut dalam. Makin lama, Shouyou merasa kalau dia jadi tertular Kei. Sering memasang wajah kesal. Pria itu selalu membuatnya frustasi.

"Ya. Maaf karena aku tidak punya teman. Paling tidak aku bisa jaga diri."

"Ini lagi!"

Shouyou kembali mengerang. Sudah lelah akan topik pertengkaran mereka yang isinya itu-itu saja. Di hadapannya, Kei seperti memiliki pendapat yang sama. Pria tinggi itu memutar badan, melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat mengusir. Masih dengan nada sarkastisnya, dia berucap, "Lupakan. Sana pergi saja bermain bersama _teman-temanmu_."

"Terserah! Aku capek!"

Ikut berbalik sehingga mereka kini saling berpunggungan, Shouyou membuka pintu apartemen Kei dan bergegas keluar. Membanting pintu tanpa peduli jika gemanya mengganggu tetangga di sekitar.

Kei menghela napas sembari menutup matanya. Tidak berniat mengejar kekasihnya. Dia memilih melangkah menuju kamarnya dan membanting diri ke kasur. Menenggelamkan wajah di balik bantal bermotif bintang.

Sudah berapa kali mereka bertengkar bulan ini?

.

* * *

.

Yamaguchi Tadashi melirik heran.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Yang dilirik hanya mendesah. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar. Paham kalau itu hanya pertanyaan retoris.

"Sudah berapa kali bulan ini?" tanya sahabat kecilnya lagi.

"Itu yang aku pikirkan tadi." Kali ini Kei menjawab sambil menyeruput teh di hadapannya. Mereka berdua duduk di cafe dekat kampus untuk istirahat makan siang. Kantin di fakultas mereka terlalu ramai jam segini. Malas untuk mengantri, mereka memilih keluar dan mencari tempat makan yang dekat agar bisa kembali dengan cepat untuk kelas selanjutnya.

Yamaguchi menatap Kei dalam. Mengingat-ingat pertengkaran dua teman semasa SMA-nya yang akhir-akhir ini makin meningkat intensitasnya. Kei selalu datang padanya dan bercerita, atau sekedar meminta ditemani sampai rasa frustasinya hilang. Terkadang, Yamaguchi akan memberi saran, kadang dia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya kali ini memang salahmu," pria itu membuka suara. Mengutarakan pendapatnya. Jawaban yang didapat adalah helaan napas panjang dan wajah putus asa. Yamaguchi sedikit merasa kasian melihatnya.

"Bocah itu tidak berubah sejak dulu, tahu," Kei menyanggah.

"Ya, dan harusnya itu sudah cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa Hinata tidak akan macam-macam."

"Shouyou, tidak. Tapi bagaimana dengan _teman-temannya_?" Kei menggertakkan giginya ketika mengatakan 'teman'. Dia mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu ketika ada dua pria kembar secara terang-terangan menggoda kekasihnya karena salah paham akan sifat akrab yang Shouyou punya. Awalnya Kei tidak begitu peduli. Dia tahu Shouyou bisa menjaga diri. Namun ketika pria itu berniat menjemput Shouyou dan mendapati kekasihnya nyaris dicium oleh salah satu dari mereka, emosi Kei tumpah begitu saja.

Mereka bertengkar habis-habisan.

"Polos itu juga ada batasannya!"

"Aku bilang maaf. Aku tidak tahu, oke?"

"Tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Apa maksudnya?!"

"Jelas-jelas dia mau menciummu. Tapi kamu diam saja."

"Dia memojokkanku! Aku sudah mencoba menolaknya!"

"Mencoba? Oh, jadi kalau aku tidak datang, kamu akan pasrah saja dicium pria itu?"

"Kei!"

Mendadak Kei kembali merasakan nyeri tidak nyata di pipi kirinya akibat tamparan dari Shouyou hari itu. Mereka tidak bicara dan tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari, sampai akhirnya Shouyou mendobrak pintu apartemennya dan menerjangnya dalam pelukan sambil menangis meminta maaf. Kei hanya menghela napas dan mengelus rambut oranyenya.

"Kau takut kejadian itu terulang?"

Kei berpikir, "Mungkin."

"Tapi Kozume-_san_ sudah saling mengenal dengan Hinata sejak SMA. Dia juga mengenalmu."

Yamaguchi benar. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kamp latih tanding bersama Nekoma. Kei tahu Shouyou dan Kozume memang dekat, memang akrab, meski tidak sedekat dengan Kageyama. Kei juga tahu kalau Kozume sebenarnya adalah pacar Kuroo bahkan sejak sebelum dia sendiri dan Shouyou resmi berpacaran. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran di antara mereka yang makin hari makin tidak terhitung membuat Kei gusar. Pria itu sedikit-sedikit jadi cepat curiga. Dan, entah firasatnya benar atau tidak, tapi Shouyou sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

"Kamu tidak membalas _chat_ku."

"Aku banyak tugas."

"Terus? Tugasku juga banyak tapi aku masih sempat menghubungimu."

"Shouyou, kamu tahu aku memang jarang membuka ponselku, 'kan?"

"Meskipun pacarmu menghubungimu?"

"Apa, sih? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas?"

"Kamu itu tidak peduli padaku, ya?"

"Astaga. Kapan kamu bisa dewasa sedikit? Tidak membalas pesan bukan berarti aku tidak peduli."

"Ya, aku memang bocah, puas?!"

"Terserah. Aku sedang tidak ada waktu mengurusi _mood_ tidak jelasmu."

"Dasar brengsek!"

.

"Bicarakan baik-baik dan minta maaf, oke? Aku yakin kalian akan kembali akur." Yamaguchi tersenyum memaklumi setelah melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. Kei memang tidak menjawab, tapi wajahnya dengan jelas mengakui bahwa kali ini dia memang berlebihan. Bangkit berdiri dan mengemasi barang untuk bersiap menuju kelas selanjutnya, mereka berdua berjalan santai bersisian.

.

* * *

.

Kalau ada yang membedakan pertengkaran kali ini dengan yang sudah-sudah, maka itu adalah lamanya mereka tidak saling menghubungi. Mau sesengit apapun perdebatan mereka, baik Kei maupun Shouyou selalu mencoba menyelesaikan masalah secepat mungkin. Tidak, bukan berarti masalah yang ia hadapi jauh lebih serius dari biasanya. Seperti yang Shouyou bilang, ini hal sepele. Tapi justru hal sepele itu yang membuat Kei khawatir akan hubungan mereka berdua. Baik sebelum atau sesudah pertengkaran mereka kali ini.

Pria itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka. Kei masih tidak berniat menghubungi kekasihnya. Padahal dia sudah mengaku bahwa dirinya bersalah, tapi pria berkacamata itu entah kenapa tidak mau mengirim pesan maupun menemui Shouyou untuk meminta maaf.

Pikirannya menerawang, menelusuri hal-hal yang telah mereka lalui selama dua setengah tahun menjalani hubungan. Mengingat sifat mereka yang terlalu berkebalikan, Kei tidak mengira kalau mereka bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Meski akhir-akhir ini mereka serasa lebih banyak bertengkar dari pada berkencan.

'_Berkebalikan, ya.'_

Kei menghela napas. Kini pikirannya beralih pada perbedaan sifat mereka. Kei yang terlalu asin dan dingin, Shouyou yang begitu bersemangat dan hangat. Kei yang egois namun selalu mencoba bersikap dewasa, dan Shouyou yang pengertian namun terkadang kekanakan. Kei yang pendiam, dan Shouyou yang cerewet. Kei yang selalu merasa tidak pantas, dan Shouyou yang begitu percaya diri. Kei yang masih terlalu menyayanginya, dan Shouyou yang mulai lelah akan hubungan mereka—.

Kepalanya digelengkan kuat. Tidak. Pikiran itu tidak boleh terlintas di benaknya. Sudah berapa kali Kei dimarahi Shouyou karena sifat pesimisnya? Bahkan sesering apapun mereka bertengkar, mereka tidak pernah membahas sampai terlalu jauh. Ketika emosi keduanya memuncak, mereka lebih memilih saling menghindar, mencoba mendinginkan kepala masing-masing sebelum kembali bertemu untuk meluruskan urusan. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit pikiran di antara mereka untuk berbuat sejauh itu.

_Benarkah_?

"Aku benar-benar lelah bertengkar denganmu."

"Kapan kamu tidak lelah kalau sudah menyangkut aku?"

"Cukup. Aku pergi dulu."

"Kalau kamu memang sebegitu lelahnya, kenapa kita tidak—,"

"Kei!"

.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Berhenti bicara begitu, Kei."

"Terserah!"

Dering nyaring ponselnya mengejutkan Kei. Membuatnya refleks menoleh ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya—di mana dia meletakkan benda komunikasi kotak berwarna hitam yang ia miliki. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang nyaris lepas akibat berbaring sembarangan, Kei bangkit dan meraih ponselnya. Satu pesan diterima, dan nama yang tertera membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Membuka kotak masuk, iris karamelnya bergerak mengikuti teks yang ia baca. Hanya ada beberapa kalimat sederhana yang tertulis, tapi sebuah pemahaman kuat merasuk ke pikirannya.

Kei tersenyum kecil.

**Hinata Shouyou : **

Besok senggang, kan? Mau lihat matahari tenggelam? Kukirim lokasinya, ya. Kita bertemu jam 5 sore!

.

* * *

.

Tsukishima Kei menatap langit yang sudah mulai berubah warna di atasnya. Dari biru, dipudarkan ke jingga samar yang semakin menyala. Dia dan Shouyou duduk bersisian di puncak bukit yang ditemukan Shouyou beberapa hari lalu. Dari sini, langit terlihat jauh lebih jelas. Titik yang tepat untuk menyaksikan matahari tenggelam bersama-sama.

Pandangannya beralih ke pemuda mungil di sampingnya. Shouyou fokus mengagumi keajaiban alam di hadapannya. Matahari yang tadinya mustahil untuk ditangkap mata kini bisa dilihat secara langsung karena warnanya yang begitu hangat. Ekspresi Shouyou cerah. Ekspresi yang sudah lama tidak Kei lihat belakangan ini. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Mataharinya indah, ya." Pemuda dengan warna rambut yang menyaingi jingganya langit membuka suara. Tatapannya menerawang, tidak sekalipun menoleh ke arah Kei meskipun ia tahu kekasihnya lebih memilih memperhatikannya daripada matahari di sore hari.

"Tahu, tidak. Ini adalah waktu di mana kita bisa melihat matahari dan bulan secara bersamaan." Kei menjelaskan. Iris karamelnya kini berfokus pada warna putih kebiruan yang dengan malu-malu muncul lebih terang seiring matahari yang semakin tenggelam. Shouyou ikut menoleh, memperhatikan bulan yang dengan cantiknya berpadu di lautan jingga di atas mereka.

"Ah, kau benar."

Tanggapannya membuat Kei menutup mata sejenak. Keduanya terdiam menikmati senja sampai akhirnya pusat tatasurya secara sempurna tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam. Bunyi hewan malam mulai terdengar, menemani kesunyian di antara mereka.

Di momen-momen seperti ini, Kei merasa dia bisa memahami segalanya dengan lebih mudah. Posisi duduk mereka, kalimat yang dilontarkan pria di sampingnya, gerak-gerik keduanya.

Pertengkaran mereka, sudah saatnya untuk diakhiri.

"Tsukishima—,"

Hinata Shouyou kembali bersuara, nadanya pelan, begitu lembut. Mendengar panggilan yang dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali keluar dari bibir tipis itu, membuat Kei berpaling menatapnya dan tersenyum simpul.

Semua ini sesuai apa yang dia perkirakan. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia duga. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan berada di titik ini, di posisi ini. Hinata Shouyou adalah orang yang sangat mudah ditebak, jadi Kei tahu kalimat apa yang akan dia keluarkan selanjutnya.

Namun begitu, meskipun segalanya tepat dengan jalan pikirannya, Kei tidak bisa menghindari perasaan menyesakkan dan menyakitkan yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Dia tidak bisa mencegah debaran jantungnya yang makin tidak karuan setiap detiknya.

Satu kalimat yang pernah Shouyou lontarkan padanya bergema di dalam kepala.

"Kei, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengucapkan kalimat itu!"

_Heh, bicara soal ironi._

"—Ayo putus."

.

* * *

_Fin._


	17. Day 17 : Watching Movie Together

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 17 : Watching Movie Together (**Sequel Day 13 **\- Sleep on His Lap)

.

.

* * *

.

Ini malam Minggu, dan Hinata Shouyou masih betah bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin pergi ke manapun. Berbagai ajakan dari teman-temannya untuk keluar dan menikmati malam ia abaikan begitu saja. Membuat kotak masuk di ponselnya menumpuk dengan pesan yang belum terbaca.

Hinata bangkit, duduk di atas kasurnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena terlalu lama berbaring dan tidur. Hari ini dia benar-benar meninggalkan kasur hanya ketika ia lapar dan ingin ke kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak kumal dan berminyak karena belum mandi. Rambutnya berantakan karena terlalu sering bergesekan dengan busa kasur yang empuk. Kalau Tsukishima melihat keadaannya, pemuda itu pasti sudah berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi sambil memberi ancaman untuk menyiramnya dengan seember air di tempat tidurnya kalau dia tidak segera beranjak.

Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Benar juga, malam Minggu adalah jadwal kencannya dengan kekasihnya. Hinata meraih ponselnya, membaca beberapa pesan kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirimnya. Menurunkan kedua kaki ke lantai, pemuda mungil itu berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pertama, dia harus membersihkan diri.

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi, pemuda itu melucuti semua pakaiannya dan menutup tirai asal-asalan sebelum membasuh dan menenggelamkan diri di _bathtub_. Tidak peduli jika ia tidak menggunakan air hangat. Badan ia basuh, rambut ia keramasi. Setelah selesai membilas diri, Hinata keluar dan menyambar lempitan pakaian teratas dari lemarinya. Rambutnya basah, tetes-tetes air membanjiri lantai yang ia lewati. Hinata tidak peduli.

Dapur adalah tujuan selanjutnya. Pria mungil itu membuka kulkas, memeriksa isinya. Air minum dingin dan beberapa buah segar dia ambil. Kemudian ia memeriksa tas belanjanya dan mengeluarkan makanan ringan dari sana. Berjalan dengan makanan dan minuman yang memenuhi tangannya, Hinata memasuki ruang santai dan meletakkan semua yang ada di pelukannya ke atas meja di antara sofa dan televisi. Kemudian dia kembali berdiri dan berjalan mendekati rak kumpulan CD di bawah televisi. Memilah-milah apa yang ingin ia tayangkan, Hinata membaca satu persatu judul film yang ia punya.

Matanya beralih dari tumpukan judul _movie_ ke sebuah piringan CD berwarna putih. Kaset itu tidak memiliki _cover_. Hanya warna polos dan tulisan dari spidol permanen sebagai judul. Pemuda itu sontak meringis lebar dan memutuskan untuk memutar CD tersebut.

Setelah yakin semua persiapannya selesai, Hinata mendudukkan pantatnya dengan nyaman di sofa. Sebungkus Doratos besar ia buka dan ia letakkan di pangkuannya untuk dilahap sambil menonton.

"Dari semua film, kau memilih menonton rekaman pertandingan final?"

Suara yang ia dengar di sampingnya membuat sudut-sudut bibir Hinata tertarik kencang membentuk cengiran. Wajahnya sampai memerah saking lebarnya ia tersenyum.

"Pertandingan final Karasuno melawan Shiratorizawa, lebih tepatnya."

Hinata tidak melihat pria di sampingnya, matanya fokus pada layar lebar di depannya. Tapi pemuda itu bisa merasakan tarikan alis tipis yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, terus?"

"Di sini ada momen terbaikmu, lho, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima Kei mendengus, kemudian menanggapi, "Aku lebih suka menonton seri Jurassic Park."

"Terakhir kita nonton, kita menghabiskan hari hanya untuk menamatkan sampai film Jurassic World."

"Pengalaman yang menyenangkan."

Hinata menjulurkan lidah.

Mereka selalu begitu. Berdebat tentang selera menonton masing-masing tiap kali memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan film. Saat seperti ini adalah saat di mana keduanya sedang malas berjalan-jalan atau sekedar duduk santai di luar rumah. Menonton film juga bisa dilakukan di bioskop, tapi mereka lebih memilih mendekam di atas sofa hangat milik Hinata maupun Tsukishima. Pertama, karena film-film di bioskop tidak begitu banyak pilihannya, dan mereka tidak tahu mana yang jalan ceritanya bagus—tentu saja. Dan kedua, genre kesukaan mereka terlampau berbeda, membuat keduanya lebih sering berdebat percuma di depan konter pembayaran tiket. Karena itu mereka lebih memilih menonton di rumah. Meski dengan film keluaran lama, setidaknya keduanya bisa menonton dua film yang mereka inginkan secara bergantian tanpa perlu membuang-buang biaya lebih.

Hinata ingat ketika Tsukishima menyodorkan empat CD sekaligus ke depan mukanya. Dengan muka datar mengklaim bahwa hari itu mereka akan menonton semuanya sekaligus. Pemuda mungil itu jelas protes, mempertanyakan kapan gilirannya memilih film jika mereka harus menonton hal yang sama sampai empat kali. Tsukishima hanya menyentil dahinya dan berjanji mengijinkan Hinata memilih genre apapun di kesempatan selanjutnya. Dengan wajah cemberut dan gerutuan panjang, pemuda itu akhirnya mengalah.

Awalnya dia menyesal. Film pilihan Tsukishima sangat membosankan. Awal ceritanya dipenuhi penjelasan rumit yang Hinata tidak paham. Bahkan pemuda itu sempat ketiduran karena jalan cerita yang—menurutnya—lambat. Sampai ketika konflik mulai terlihat dan matanya dipaksa terbuka karena berkali-kali pinggangnya disikut kekasihnya, pemuda itu tidak bisa diam. Matanya berbinar cerah dan gumaman kagum keluar tiap kali Hinata melihat bentuk dinosaurus yang begitu detail. Terkadang dia memekik terkejut atau berteriak tidak jelas ketika adegan menegangkan ditampilkan. Ketika film pertama selesai, pemuda itu berdecak kagum dan memaksa Tsukishima untuk cepat-cepat melanjutkan menonton seri selanjutnya. Kekasihnya hanya menyeringai sambil melirik sombong seakan berkata, "Apa kubilang, bagus, 'kan?"

Kalau bisa, Hinata ingin kembali merasakan momen seperti itu.

Fokusnya kembali pada rekaman pertandingan yang tengah ia tonton. Set kedua hampir berakhir. Di sini Tsukishima menunjukkan konsentrasi tinggi dan strategi permainan yang patut mendapat pujian. Ketika kamera mengarah pada Ushijima yang bersiap melakukan _spike_ dan mengincar celah di antara Tsukishima dan Asahi, pemuda bernomor punggung sebelas itu segera memindah arah tangannya dan berhasil memblok serangan lawan dengan sempurna.

"Ini adegan favoritku!" serunya di tengah teriakan penonton dalam televisi. Di sampingnya, Tsukishima hanya mendengus.

Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakan teriakan terkeras yang pernah dilontarkan seorang Tsukishima Kei. Detik itu, momen itu, mungkin adalah saat di mana Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sang lelaki berambut pirang tinggi. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang berada di luar lapangan karena digantikan oleh Nishinoya, mungkin pemuda itu akan menjadi orang pertama yang menerjang Tsukishima, tidak peduli jika keduanya akan jatuh.

Hinata terus menerus tersenyum lebar mengingat dan menonton pertandingan itu sampai-sampai pipinya terasa pegal. Adegan setelah itu adalah tentang bagaimana Hinata berusaha agar bisa melakukan _block_ lebih baik lagi, dan bagaimana Tsukishima yang semakin lama semakin terlihat seperti Aone karena kemahirannya. Set ketiga dan keempat berakhir begitu saja. Kedua tim bertanding dengan begitu sengit.

Kemudian set kelima dimulai.

Mungkin Hinata lupa atau memang melewatkannya, tapi dia tidak menyadari fakta bahwa awal set kelima adalah pengalaman paling buruk dalam hidupnya saat itu. Momen di mana Tsukishima dengan terpaksa keluar dan digantikan begitu saja memaksa ingatannya untuk kembali ke detik itu, hari itu.

Giginya bergemelatuk keras. Tangan kanannya bergetar hebat dan digenggam erat-erat dengan tangan kirinya. Badannya sedikit membungkuk, menahan sakit. Ketika peluit dibunyikan dan pelatih Ukai datang menghampiri, Tsukishima perlahan membuka tangannya. Memperlihatkan darah yang mengalir di sela-sela jari manis dan jari kelingking.

Darah.

Iris kecokelatan itu membelalak lebar.

Dua ingatan berpadu menjadi satu. Membentuk cerita samar yang saling bertabrakan dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Helaian oranye yang masih setengah basah ia jambak keras-keras, mencoba menghentikan hantaman-hantaman adegan yang tanpa ampun memenuhi otaknya.

Tsukishima yang dituntun Kiyoko untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama. Tsukishima yang terbaring tidak berdaya ketika ambulans akhirnya datang. Wajah frustasi yang menatap tepat ke matanya digantikan muka pucat yang kelopaknya tertutup rapat. Darah di sela jari-jari panjang itu mengalir tanpa henti, mengotori lantai gedung, mengotori jalanan di perempatan, mengotori dahi, wajah, pakaian, dan seluruh tubuh Tsukishima.

Mendadak Hinata kehilangan napasnya.

"_Kalian harus mengulur waktu!"_

"_Bantu aku tetap bangun."_

"_Tsukishima, kau terlihat seperti pahlawan saja, sialan!"_

"—_Meninggal di perjalanan?"_

Sesak, dia tidak bisa bernapas. Mencakar dadanya sendiri, Hinata terbatuk sambil meringkuk tidak berdaya.

"Tsuki—shima."

"_Tarik napasmu."_

Napas ditarik.

"_Keluarkan."_

Napas dilepas.

"_Ulangi."_

Seakan mengalami dejavu, Hinata perlahan mengulangi proses yang sama sampai tiga kali hingga akhirnya paru-parunya mulai bisa menghirup oksigen dengan normal.

Entah sejak kapan rekaman di televisi telah berhenti berputar, digantikan kesunyian mencekam yang sangat kentara. Melepas jambakan dan cakaran dari kedua tangannya, secara perlahan, Hinata mengangkat kepala. Menoleh ke samping dengan gerakan patah-patah dan tubuh gemetaran. Iris kecokelatan miliknya menatap lama.

Tsukishima Kei tidak ada di sisinya.

.

* * *

_Fin._


	18. Day 18 : Karaoke Together

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

**All of the Songs ******© Honeyworks****

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 18 : Karaoke Together

.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama orang-orang merepotkan ini?"

Tsukishima mengaduk es sirup rasa strawberry di gelas sebelum menyeruputnya pelan. Di sampingnya, Yamaguchi mencolek saus menggunakan kentang goreng yang sudah mulai dingin dan sedikit lembek, kemudian melahapnya. Di sebelah Yamaguchi duduk Kageyama dan Hinata yang sibuk berdebat tentang siapa yang bisa mendapat skor lebih tinggi nantinya, dengan Ennoshita yang mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua. Di kursi panjang di seberang meja, Daichi dan Sugawara memandang maklum pada Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang berdiri di depan layar besar dengan ribut. Asahi terjebak di antara mereka. Narita dan Kinoshita tertawa kecil di sebelah Sugawara. Kursi tengah yang jaraknya paling jauh dari layar dihuni oleh Yachi yang panik entah karena apa dan Shimizu yang dengan tenang meminum jusnya.

Klub bola voli putra Karasuno mengadakan acara perpisahan untuk senior kelas tiga yang secara resmi mengundurkan diri dari tim. Semua ini sebenarnya ide Daichi. Dia ingin mentraktir junior-juniornya untuk terakhir kali sambil menikmati waktu bersama. Ajakan menuju karaoke adalah gagasan dari Sugawara.

Ingin membuat momen spesial untuk seniornya, Tanaka dan Nishinoya mewajibkan semua orang yang hadir di sana untuk menyumbang satu lagu. Kemudian Nishinoya memaksa agar mereka melakukan sebuah tantangan agar suasana menjadi lebih meriah.

"Kalian semua tahu lagu-lagunya Honeyworks, 'kan?!"

Jadi, tantangan yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah mengambil kertas undian yang berisi judul lagu yang harus dinyanyikan. Kemudian orang yang habis bernyanyi boleh memutuskan bagaimana penyanyi selanjutnya harus menyanyikan lagu yang didapat. Misal, sambil berjoget, memasang tampang konyol, atau sebagainya. Khusus untuk penyanyi pertama, keputusan diserahkan pada semua orang di sana.

Sejumlah judul lagu dari satu produser yang sama tersebar di lipatan-lipatan kertas kecil. Mereka sengaja hanya memilih satu produser agar lebih mudah memutuskan lagu apa saja yang ditulis.

Daichi, sebagai kapten, mendapat giliran pertama untuk mengambil undian. Kemudian Sugawara mengajukan diri untuk giliran selanjutnya.

"Oh, _Kikoemasu Ka_ ft. Koinu. Pilihan yang bagus, Suga-_san_."

"Lagu sedih, ya. Kalau begitu, nyanyikan dengan penuh penghayatan."

"Ehh?"

Sugawara gagal memprotes karena musik sudah lebih dulu dimainkan oleh Tanaka. Menarik napas panjang, dia memasang wajah serius kemudian mulai bernyanyi.

"SUGA-SAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tanaka, Noshinoya, dan Hinata berteriak terharu setelah mendengar nyanyian penuh penghayatan dari Suga. Tsukishima menggigit pipi bagian dalam untuk menahan tawa. Ekspresi Sugawara benar-benar menarik, tapi dia tidak berani menertawakan seniornya yang satu itu.

Giliran selanjutnya adalah Tanaka, disusul Nishinoya, lalu Hinata mengangkat tangan dengan semangat dan tanpa ragu meraih satu potong kertas undian kemudian membukanya. Ketika dia membaca judul yang tertera, wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Fansa?"

"Itu lagu tentang idol cewek, 'kan?"

"Pfft—."

"Kalau begitu, Shouyou, coba nyanyikan dengan imut!"

Hinata panik. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh mona itu merupakan lagu tentang seorang idola yang meminta penggemarnya untuk lebih mencintainya. Suara mona yang begitu manis membuat lagu tersebut meledak dalam kepopuleran.

Pandangan memelas ia lontarkan pada Nishinoya. Seniornya menepuk kedua bahu Hinata, kemudian meyakinkan bahwa pemuda itu pasti bisa.

"Dengar, Shouyou, keluarkan jiwa feminim dalam dirimu, dan nyanyikan dengan sepenuh hati."

"J—jiwa feminim?"

"Bayangkan dirimu sebagai mona!"

"Oooh!"

Hinata tidak begitu mengerti, tapi dia mencoba menutup mata untuk berkonsentrasi ketika musik mulai dimainkan. Mengabaikan Tsukishima yang jelas-jelas menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan agar tidak tertawa, mulut Hinata membuka di dekat mikrofon yang ia pegang.

"Suki ni natte~ Motto!

Watashi wo mite, motto!"

Tsukishima oleng menabrak Yamaguchi. Ledakan tawanya tenggelam oleh musik dan suara Hinata yang terdengar begitu imut. Sepenuhnya jatuh ke sofa karena Yamaguchi menggeser tubuhnya, Tsukishima mencubit perut sambil terbahak-bahak.

Tidak, nyanyian Hinata bukannya buruk. Justru saking bagusnya, saking sempurnanya pemuda itu meniru suara perempuan, membuat Tsukishima tidak tahan. Pemuda pirang itu tahu bahwa Hinata orangnya polos. Saking polosnya, dihasut sedikit saja sudah bisa mempengaruhinya. Tapi Tsukishima tidak menyangka Hinata akan seserius itu mengikuti perkataan Nishinoya dan berusaha menirukan suara mona. Berbeda, sih, tapi sungguh, suara Hinata _luar biasa_. Sangat luar biasa sampai membuatnya terancam mati tertawa.

Gerombolan di sekelilingnya justru memiliki tanggapan berbeda. Mereka menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekaligus kagum. Bahkan Nishinoya dan Tanaka sudah berpose seakan-akan mereka adalah fans Hinata. Ketika lirik '_motto'_ tampil, keduanya akan ikut berteriak menirukan Hinata.

"Suki ni natte,"

"MOTTO!"

"Watashi wo mite,"

"MOTTO!"

"Ongaeshi wa, ai no komotta nagekissu de."

"FOOO!"

Tsukishima mencoba meredam tawa dan kembali bangkit untuk duduk. Kacamata sedikit ia naikkan agar bisa menghapus setitik air mata yang hampir mengalir di sudut matanya. Setelah menarik napas dalam untuk mencoba menenangkan diri, pemuda itu kembali melihat ke arah Hinata dan mendengarkan nyanyiannya.

Belum ada setengah menit Tsukishima mencoba tenang, Hinata malah menatap lurus ke iris karamelnya tepat ketika lirik selanjutnya dinyanyikan. Dua jari, telunjuk dan jari tengah, diposisikan di depan mata kanannya, kemudian mengedip genit.

"Ki no sei janai me wa atteru yo~

(Haato) tsukutte koi shi chatte kudasai!"*****

Tsukishima perlu lari ke toilet untuk bisa mengendalikan diri.

.

* * *

.

Ketika dia kembali memasuki ruangan kedap suara itu, hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah tatapan sebal Hinata dan pusat perhatian yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tsukishima, giliranmu."

"Eh?" Tsukishima mengangkat alis tipisnya. Masalah giliran tergantung siapa yang mengajukan diri, bukan? Pemuda itu tidak ingat mengangkat tangannya sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi tadi.

"Shouyou kesal padamu, jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus bernyanyi."

"Peraturan dari mana itu?"

Tubuhnya dipaksa didorong dari belakang oleh Nishinoya. Menghela napas, akhirnya ia menurut. Merasa percuma jika harus melawan senior satu itu. Meraih sepotong kertas yang tersisa di meja, dibacanya judul yang tertera.

"Romeo – LipxLip."

"Waaaah, lagu legenda!"

"Baiklah, Tsukishima, nyanyikan lagu itu layaknya pangeran!"

"Pangeran apaan?"

"Anggap dirimu LipxLip!"

"Tidak, aku tidak sepertimu."

"Eh, tapi bukannya ini lagu duet?"

Pertanyaan Sugawara menginterupsi perdebatan Hinata dan Tsukishima. Keduanya menoleh.

Kalau begitu, mau menunjuk satu orang lagi?" Nishinoya memberi tawaran sembali tersenyum. Mendengarnya, Hinata sontak menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan bernyanyi bersama Tsukishima.

"Kalau begitu, Kageyama!"

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

Baik Tsukishima maupun Kageyama memprotes secara bersamaan. Apa Hinata sudah gila? Orang waras mana yang mau memasangkannya dengan Kageyama? Cebol itu sudah jelas tidak punya otak.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dan ultimatum dari Daichi untuk cepat sebelum waktu sewa mereka habis, Tsukishima dan Kageyama akhirnya maju ke depan dengan wajah tertekuk. Fokus semua orang sepenuhnya ada pada keduanya. Tsukishima mendapat bagian pertama—bagian yang dinyanyikan Yujiro, dan Kageyama mendapat bagian Aizou. Musik terdengar, keduanya secara canggung saling merilik. Kemudian secara bersamaan berbisik dengan suara serak yang dibuat-buat.

"Romeo."

Beberapa orang spontan berdecak kagum. Tidak hanya wajah, perlu diakui bahwa mereka berdua juga memiliki suara yang begitu memanjakan telinga—terutama untuk para wanita. Padahal hanya satu kata yang terucap, tapi suara serak nan rendah itu seperti menyaingi versi asli lagunya. Hinata sampai merinding dibuatnya.

Tsukishima kembali membuka mulut, mulai menyanyikan sesuai lirik yang tertera di layar.

"Hajimemashite ojousan nishi no kuni kara,

ai no tame ni anata ni ai ni kimashita

kyuu na hanashi desu ga douka odorokanaide

boku no ohimesama ni ne natte kudasai."

"Hei, Daichi, kau yakin Tsukishima bukan Yujiro yang menyamar?"

Pertanyaan aneh tersebut dilewatkan begitu saja. Semua yang ada di sana—bahkan Kageyama—tercengang begitu mendengar nyanyian Tsukishima. Mirip, suaranya benar-benar mirip dengan salah satu personel LipxLip! Mereka tidak menyangka Tsukishima berbakat dalam bidang ini. Lagipula, bukankah natal tahun lalu pemuda itu hanya bernyanyi dengan sangat datarnya ketika mereka bertukar hadiah? Kemana Tsukishima yang mereka kenal?

Keterkejutan mereka tidak bertahan lama. Begitu Kageyama menyanyikan bagiannya dan mereka mulai memasuki klimaks lagu, Tanaka dan Nishinoya kembali ribut seperti saat Hinata bernyanyi. Kali ini yang lain ikut menikmati dan bahkan berteriak semangat di beberapa bagian.

"Hitomi tojite purezento,"

"JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP!"

"Sora ni hikaru ano hoshi o futari no mono ni."

"Sekai ga anata o hoshigatte,"

"Oretachi honki ni sasechatte,"

"Sono na wa,"

"Jurietta!"

"HAI!"

Di tengah kemeriahan itu, Tsukishima kembali mempertanyakan sebenarnya kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini. Tapi senyum simpul menemani sisa lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

Pada akhirnya dia dan Kageyama dipaksa kembali menyanyikan hampir semua lagu LipxLip sampai Daichi meminta tambahan jam untuk waktu sewa ruangan.

.

* * *

**_Omake :_**

Sebuah video terkirim ke kotak masuknya.

"Pfft—."

Dengusan tawa tertahan dan tangan yang diangkat untuk menutupi bibir membuat Hinata mendongak menatap laki-laki yang tengah berjalan pulang berdampingan dengannya.

"Kenapa tertawa begitu?"

Tanpa menjawab, Tsukishima membuka video yang barusan ia dapatkan kemudian menekan tombol mulai. Layarnya ia hadapkan ke Hinata. Wajah lelaki itu sontak memerah. Video yang ternyata dikirim oleh Yamaguchi merupakan rekaman ketika Hinata dengan manisnya menyanyikan lagu dengan wajah serius dan suara feminim.

"Kurangajar, hapus videonya!" Hinata mencoba meraih ponsel Tsukishima, yang jelas gagal karena pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi alat komunikasinya sampai atas kepala, membuat Hinata yang memang jauh lebih pendek darinya hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan sia-sia.

Tidak mau kalah, Hinata akhirnya meraih ponselnya sendiri, lalu membuka galeri. Kemudian memainkan video di mana Tsukishima dan Kageyama bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Bibirnya terjulur mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membalasmu, eh, Idolshima?!"

Menggeram sambil mengernyitkan alis, Tsukishima menerjang Hinata. Pemuda pendek itu tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan langsung berlari jauh meninggalkan Tsukishima. Dasar cebol ekstra, kecepatan larinya selalu tidak tertandingi. Pasrah, Tsukishima menutup ponselnya dan berjalan menyusul Hinata.

Apa boleh buat, keduanya sama-sama memiliki bahan untuk _blackmail_.

"Tsukishima, kapan-kapan kita karaoke lagi, ya!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

A/N :

**(*)** Artinya : "Ini bukan khayalan, mata kita bertemu. Buatlah bentuk hati , jatuh cintalah padaku."

Karena tidak bisa menyantumkan _link source_ lagu-lagunya, bisa dicheck lewat Ao3, di sana sudah saya cantumkan di setiap judul yang disebut. Tinggal klik kalau penasaran dengan lagunya :) _See ya_~


	19. Day 19 : Eating Ice Cream Together

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 19 : Eating Ice Cream Together

.

.

* * *

.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja nomor 21 membawa nampan berisi dua gelas berbeda ukuran. Setelah sampai di depan meja yang dituju, ia dengan hati-hati meletakkan pesanan dari pelanggannya di atas meja.

"Satu es krim medium strawberry moka dan satu es krim jumbo jeruk, kacang merah dan cokelat. Pesananya sudah lengkap, ya."

"Terima kasih!"

Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi gelas besar pesanannya. Di sampingnya, Tsukishima Kei masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk melirik ataupun menjawab sang pelayan. Es krim pesanannya dibiarkan tidak tersentuh.

"Masih lama?" Hinata bertanya sembari mengintip hasil pekerjaan Tsukishima yang baru setengah selesai.

Jari-jari panjang itu tidak berhenti mengetik dan iris di balik lensa kacamata tidak teralihkan dari layar ketika dia menjawab, "Kita duduk di sini belum ada lima belas menit. Ajaib sekali kalau aku tiba-tiba bisa selesai."

Hinata cemberut. Menggerutu sambil sedikit memainkan sendok es krim yang ia pegang.

"Harusnya kan sekarang kau menemaniku. Malah sibuk sendiri."

Pada kalimat itu, Tsukishima menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh. Alisnya terangkat.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku di perpustakaan sendirian sebelum kau tiba-tiba muncul dan menarikku paksa untuk datang ke sini hanya demi mencicipi rasa es krim baru. Apalagi yang kau harapkan? Masih sukur aku mau meladenimu."

"Ughh ..."

Tsukishima kembali bergelut dengan tugasnya dan mengabaikan Hinata yang semakin cemberut. Kehabisan kata-kata karena tidak mampu menyanggah, Hinata dengan kesal menyendok es krim miliknya dan melahapnya dengan sembarangan. Wajahnya yang tadinya tertekuk mendadak berubah cerah ketika lidahnya menyecap rasa jeruk segar yang perlahan meleleh di dalam mulutnya.

"Enak!"

Pemuda itu kembali mengambil sesendok besar es krim dari gelasnya, kali ini memilih rasa kacang merah. Jeruk dan kacang merah adalah varian rasa terbaru yang tengah hangat-hangatnya diperbincangkan teman-teman kampusnya. Membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, Hinata memasukkan ujung sendok ke mulutnya dan menjilatnya untuk merasakan es krim rasa baru itu.

"Ini juga enak!" serunya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan bersemangat pemuda itu mencampur tiga varian rasa yang tadi ia pesan, lalu melahapnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan kenikmatan rasa yang berbeda berkombinasi menjadi satu. Segarnya jeruk, pekatnya cokelat, dan manisnya kacang merah membuatnya mendesah puas.

"Tsukishima, coba, deh. Ini benar-benar enak!"

Mengambil es krimnya yang sudah teraduk tidak karuan, Hinata menyodorkan sendok yang ia pegang ke depan bibir Tsukishima yang tertutup rapat. Tsukishima hanya melirik sekilas sebelum membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hinata menjejalkan es krim pesanannya agar pria itu bisa merasakan kombinasi rasa yang unik namun enak itu.

Tsukishima terdiam beberapa saat. Mulutnya terlihat sedikit bergerak karena lidah di dalamnya berusaha mengidentifikasi bagaimana rasanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengernyit, kemudian memaksa menelan es krim yang sudah meleleh sepenuhnya di dalam mulutnya.

"Rasanya aneh."

"Aneh dari mana? Jelas-jelas ini enak!"

"Enak, kalau dimakan satu persatu. Lagian kenapa kau mencampurnya jadi tidak karuan begitu?"

"Lebih enak begini, dih."

Memutar matanya, Tsukishima memilih kembali berkonsentrasi. Mengabaikan rasa tidak jelas yang membekas di lidahnya dan Hinata yang kembali cemberut sambil membuang muka. Pemuda pendek itu akhirnya beralih untuk melahap habis sisa es krim di gelasnya.

"Es krimmu mencair, tuh," ucap Hinata setelah pemuda itu meletakkan gelas kosongnya. Es krim Tsukishima masih utuh, tidak sedikitpun tersentuh. Warna merah muda dari es krim rasa strawberrynya sedikit menetes dan membasahi meja. Mengambil tisu, Hinata mengelap meja dan gelas yang mulai lengket itu kemudian sedikit mengatur posisi es krim yang tertumpuk di paling atas agar tidak menyentuh bibir gelas.

"Nanti kuhabiskan."

Menghela napas, Hinata meraih gelas yang lebih kecil dari miliknya dan menyendok es krim yang sudah setengah mencair itu. Sekali lagi mendekatkan sendok ke depan bibir Tsukishima.

"Nih, aah~."

"Kubilang nanti kuhabiskan."

"Keburu es krimnya mencair semua."

Tsukishima berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya sedikit dan membiarkan rasa strawberry memenuhi indra mengecapnya, menggantikan rasa aneh yang tadi sempat tertinggal.

"Ini kalau dicampur juga jadi aneh?" Hinata bertanya. Mencolek sedikit es krim strawberry dan moka milik Tsukishima kemudian mencicipinya secara bersamaan. Mengangguk-angguk tanda menikmati paduan rasa yang tercipta.

"Punyaku dicampur tidak masalah," ucapnya tanpa menoleh. Hinata tanpa disuruh sudah mulai mengaduk-aduk es krim Tsukishima kemudian menyendoknya lagi untuk menyuapi pemuda itu.

Adegan Hinata yang menyuapi Tsukishima berlangsung untuk beberapa saat.

Tidak terasa, Tsukishima menghabisnya tiga perempat es krim miliknya tanpa perlu mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop. Yang tersisa dari gelas berukuran sedang itu hanyalah air karena esnya sudah mencair sepenuhnya. Membuat Hinata kesulitan untuk menyendoknya tanpa membuat tetesannya mengotori meja.

"Susah. Sisanya kuminum saja, ya?"

"Hm."

Mendengar gumaman setuju, Hinata tanpa mikir panjang mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibirnya sendiri sebelum meneguk habis es krim milik Tsukishima. Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Senyum cerah kemudian terukir.

"Enak!"

Tsukishima tidak menanggapi, tapi seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Menekan ikon simpan di ujung kiri atas laptopnya, dia menutup aplikasi mengetik itu kemudian tangan lebarnya terulur untuk mengelus helaian oranye milik lelaki di sampingnya.

"Sering-sering begini tidak buruk," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Mereka menikmati sisa siang itu dengan seporsi tambahan es krim pesanan Hinata.

.

* * *

_Fin._


	20. Day 20 : Cooking Together

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 20 : Cooking Together

.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berdua berada di dapur. Hinata mengambil sebutir bawang bombay besar kemudian mulai mengupas kulitnya. Di belakangnya, Tsukishima hanya berdiri kaku, merasa sangat canggung dan bingung mau melakukan apa. Akhirnya dia hanya menonton Hinata yang tengah membuang kulit yang sudah dikupas dan mencuci bawangnya di wastafel.

"Kei, talenan sama pisau di mana?"

Tanpa menjawab, Tsukishima berjalan menuju salah satu lemari piring. Mengambil talenan yang memang jarang dipakai dan meraih pisau yang tergantung di tembok dekat kompor.

"Nih," ucapnya setelah meletakkan benda yang Hinata tanyakan di atas meja dapur.

Pria berambut oranye menoleh, lalu mengangguk. "Sip. Aku yang akan mengiris bawangnya. Kamu tolong campur tepung bumbu sama tepung terigu, ya. Taruh loyang atau baskom yang agak besar."

"Seberapa?"

"Dua banding satu. Tepung bumbu banding tepung terigu."

"Oh, oke."

Berpikir sejenak, pemuda tinggi itu mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana letak barang dan bahan yang ia perlukan. Tsukishima bukanlah tipe orang yang hobi ataupun bisa memasak, karena itu dia jarang menggunakan dapur. Pria itu hanya akan membuat telur setengah matang atau menghangatkan makanan di saat-saat tertentu saja. Selebihnya ia memilih membeli makan di luar.

Beberapa kali Tsukishima membuka lemari yang salah. Lalu dia akhirnya ingat di mana ia menyimpan panci dan tempat-tempat besar. Berjongkok di bawah kompor, ia membuka pintu kecil di sana kemudian mengambil sebuah baskom berukuran sedang. Selanjutnya, ia berdiri. Bahan makanan berupa bumbu dan lainnya tersimpan di lemari tempel di atas meja dapur. Pria itu melangkah kemudian berhenti tepat di belakang Hinata. Tanpa mengatakan apapun mulai menjulurkan lengannya ke atas dan membuka lemari.

Ada empat toples tepung di sana yang semuanya terlihat sama. Kemudian tepung bumbu yang masih berada di dalam kemasan tergeletak di atas salah satu tutup toples. Di sisi lain, terdapat berbagai bumbu-bumbuan seperti merica, garam, gula, dan sebagainya. Dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ibunya hobi menaruh bahan masakan begitu lengkap padahal sudah tahu kalau Tsukishima tidak akan memakainya.

Tsukishima terdiam sejenak, lalu menunduk. Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih berkonsentrasi memotong bawang bombay dan memisah-misahnya membentuk gelang-gelang bulat. Pria mungil itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Tsukishima yang hampir menempeli punggungnya. Mengangkat bahu, Tsukishima tanpa berpikir lebih jauh mengambil tepung bumbu sekaligus toples tepung lain di bawahnya, kemudian menutup kembali lemari.

Kali ini pria itu memosisikan tubuhnya tepat di samping Hinata. Dua jenis tepung dan sebuah baskom ada di hadapannya. Pertama, dia menuang tepung biasa dari toples ke baskom. Mengambil gunting, Tsukishima mulai membuka kemasan plastik tepung bumbu dan lanjut mencampurnya ke dalam wadah. Mengira-ngira sesuai perbandingan yang dibutuhkan. Puas, diambilnya sendok dan mengaduk-aduk tepung agar merata.

Tsukishima tidak menyangka bahwa kekuatan mengaduknya terlalu besar. Butir-butir tepung kering menjadi tumpah, bahkan sampai beterbangan dan mengotori kacamatanya, membuat pandangannya sedikit buram. Setelah itu dia mengaduk dengan lebih hati-hati.

"Sudah," gumamnya pelan.

"Oke. Oh iya, taruh sedikit tepungnya ke piring terus kasih air, ya. Nanti dipakai untuk lapisan pertama, jadi tepungnya menempel ke bawang." Hinata menjelaskan. Pekerjaan mengirisnya sudah selesai. Kini pria itu berjalan menuju kompor. Mengambil wajan dan minyak lalu menempatkan wajan berisi minyak itu di atas kompor. Persiapan hampir beres.

"Begini?" Tsukishima bertanya dengan tangan kiri yang memegang piring berisi larutan tepung basah dan sendok di tangan kanan. Hinata menoleh untuk memeriksa, "Tambah airnya sedikit lagi."

"Oke."

Setelah semuanya beres, pria mungil itu memberi Tsukishima tugas untuk melumuri potongan-potongan bawang dengan tepung—yang diprotes keras oleh pria itu karena berarti ia harus mengotori tangannya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menurut. Hinata bertugas menggoreng dan mengatur tingkat kematangan _onion ring _ yang akan mereka buat.

Kloter pertama telah masak. Hinata meraih satu potong dan meniupnya sebelum kemudian menggigit gorengan itu untuk mencicipi rasanya. Ekspresi yang ia pakai cukup rumit ketika ia mengunyah.

"Kok agak keras, ya? Tapi enak, sih."

"Kulit tepungnya terlalu tebal?" tanya Tsukishima. Pria itu memang melumuri bawang bombaynya sampai dua kali karena khawatir kulitnya terlalu tipis.

"Nggak, bukan masalah tebalnya."

Iris cokelatnya mengedarkan pandangan, menemukan toples kecil berisi tepung berwarna putih. Diraihnya toples itu kemudian memutar-mutarnya sejenak.

"Ah! Tsukishima, kok kamu pakai tepung maizena?" Hinata memekik, menyodorkan toples itu dan menunjuk huruf 'M' yang tertulis menggunakan spidol biru. Tsukishima mengernyit.

"Itu bukan tepung terigu?"

"Bukaaan! Ini ada tanda 'M', berarti ini tepung maizena. Pantas saja _onion ring_nya keras!"

"Ya mana kutahu. Di atas ada tiga toples tepung."

"Untung kamu tidak ambil tepung tapioka, nanti malah jadi kenyal." Hinata tertawa pada perkataannya sendiri. Yang membuat Tsukishima semakin mengerutkan kening. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu perbedaan tepung-tepung yang sama-sama berwarna putih itu. Setelah tawanya reda, Hinata akhirnya menjelaskan sedikit.

"Jadi masakan kita gagal?"

Tsukishima menatap campuran tepung buatannya yang masih sangat banyak. Mana mungkin, kan, dia membuang semuanya dan membuat baru? Yang jelas mereka tidak punya tepung bumbu yang cukup jika harus membuat ulang.

"Tidak juga. Tepung bumbu kemasan juga mengandung maizena. Jadi sebenarnya kita memakai terlalu banyak maizena, makanya keras. Tapi ini enak."

"Ya sudah. Berarti lapisannya kubuat lebih tipis saja."

"Sip!"

Kegiatan memasak mereka akhirnya selesai. Setelah mencuci tangan dan membereskan kekacauan di dapur, Tsukishima dan Hinata duduk di ruang tengah sambil mencoba menghabiskan _onion ring_ yang sudah mereka buat. Padahal mereka hanya memasak satu buah, tapi jadinya lebih banyak dari perkiraan.

"Aku kenyang." Pemuda berkacamata itu akhirnya menyerah. Mendorong piring berisi _onion ring_ menjauh. Menyerahkan sisanya pada pria kecil yang selera makannya di atas rata-rata. Di sampingnya, Hinata masih mengunyah tanpa henti. Tsukishima sedikit tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti kesulitan untuk menggigit.

"Mulutku capek mengunyah gara-gara keras."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sebelum Hinata melahap semua _onion ring _yang tersisa. Setelah akhirnya mereka menghabiskan gorengan itu, Hinata bangkit menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Tsukishima tidak bergerak dari tempatnya karena masih kekenyangan. Ketika Hinata kembali dengan membawa dua piring kecil berisi potongan jumbo puding, pria itu mengeluh.

Dia lupa kalau tadi Hinata sempat bereksperimen membuat puding sebelum mereka memasak bersama.

"Puding lumutnya sudah jadi! Coba cicipi, deh."

"Singkirkan itu dari hadapanku."

Hinata kembali duduk. Satu piring disodorkan ke arah Tsukishima tanpa peduli. Satunya lagi ia pangku dan mulai ia lahap menggunakan sendok.

"Cicipi dulu, coba."

"Aku kenyang."

"_Onion ring_ itu cemilan. Mana bisa bikin kenyang."

"Maaf, perutku tidak seelastis punyamu."

"Janjimu mau memakan puding buatanku."

"Harus sekarang?"

"Harus. Kan, cuma nyicip."

Mengerang, Tsukishima meraih sendok yang diberikan malas-malasan, lalu menyendok kecil puding lapis berwarna hijau dan kuning itu kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut. Kalau tadi mereka habis memakan makanan yang gurih dan asin, kali ini mulutnya dipenuhi rasa manis namun pekat.

"Kebanyakan mentega."

"Iya. Tapi kamu tetap harus menghabiskan potongan yang sudah kuberikan."

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu mencoba-coba masakan baru lagi ketika berkunjung ke sini."

Setelahnya, Tsukishima Kei sama sekali tidak memakan makanan lain sampai hari berganti.

.

* * *

_Fin._


	21. Day 21 : Listening to Music Together

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

(Song)** Pretender © Official髭男dism**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 21 : Listening to Music Together (**Sequel Day 16** \- Watching Sunset Together)

.

.

* * *

.

Dari segala perbedaan yang mereka miliki, Kei dan Shouyou membagi satu hobi yang sama. Mendengarkan musik. Pun demikian, selera yang mereka punya tetaplah berkebalikan. Baginya, Shouyou memiliki selera musik layaknya anak kecil labil. Lagu-lagu ceria dan bersemangat selalu lelaki itu senandungkan sekeras-kerasnya sampai membuat telinga Kei merasa risih. Kei suka musik yang tenang, dengan makna lirik yang dalam. Alunan damai yang kerap ia dengarkan melalui _headset_nya membantunya untuk berkonsentrasi.

Meskipun sama-sama menikmati musik, perbedaan yang ada membuat mereka tidak bisa saling berbagi. Keduanya lebih sering berdebat. Mengkritik artist maupun penyanyi yang disukai masing-masing. Saling mencibir tiap kali mendengar lagu favorit lawan bicara yang tengah diputar.

Tapi ada satu lagu yang mengubah keadaan mereka.

Kei tengah sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya. Ponsel ia biarkan menyala dan memainkan lagu acak melalui aplikasi metube. Saat itu dia lupa membawa _headset_nya, sehingga lagu-lagu yang dimainkan terdengar melalui _speaker_ HP. Keduanya sedang berada di kamar Shouyou. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Dan, meskipun Kei tahu Shouyou tidak pernah menyukai lagu yang juga ia sukai, pemuda itu tetap nekat memainkannya dalam volume tinggi. Membuat musik yang mengalun terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Antara sengaja agar membuat kekasihnya merasa kesal, atau sengaja untuk mengganggu konsentrasi lelaki itu.

Shouyou, yang asik memainkan game padahal sudah dimarahi Kei karena mengabaikan PRnya sendiri, hanya mengerutkan alis dan merilik protes ke arah Kei sebelum kemudian pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan gamenya. Kali ini ia membiarkan Kei berlaku sesukanya karena sedang malas berdebat dengan kekasihnya, juga karena ia ingin Kei bisa berkonsentrasi penuh.

Beberapa lagu yang sudah familiar di telinganya terputar tanpa ia perlu membuka _playlist_nya—saking seringnya Kei membuka video-videonya—. Musik yang begitu tenang yang malah membuat Shouyou kehilangan konsentrasi karena mengantuk. Lalu, tiga sampai empat lagu kemudian, metube-nya memainkan sebuah lagu baru yang belum pernah Kei dengar sebelumnya.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

Nada yang dimainkan bukanlah nada yang biasa Kei dengar—bukan seleranya. Musiknya tenang, tapi tidak pada tingkat yang Kei suka. Suara yang pertama terdengar adalah suara gitar yang dimainkan begitu apik. Disusul instrumen lain yang membuat musiknya terdengar ramai—gitar, bass, drum. Itu bukan musik _rock_, bukan juga _ballad._ Bukan musik yang tenang, tapi juga bukan musik yang terlalu berisik.

Yang paling menarik perhatian mereka adalah liriknya.

Kalimat-kalimat dalam lirik itu sederhana, tanpa menggunakan kiasan yang sulit dicerna. Namun artinya sangat bermakna. Shouyou tidak pernah menyukai lagu-lagu kesukaan Kei karena dia selalu tidak bisa mengerti apa arti dibalik kata-kata dengan diksi tinggi itu. Dia suka lirik yang disampaikan secara langsung, _meledak_ dalam musik yang menggugah semangat. Tapi kali ini, Shouyou bisa mengerti. Bisa terlarut dalam bait-bait yang dinyanyikan. Sederhana tapi cantik, bermakna tapi tidak rumit.

"Itu judulnya apa?"

Kei meraih ponselnya, menatap layar dan mengabsen huruf-huruf yang tertera. Semua kata yang terbaca asing. Grup penyanyi yang belum pernah ia tahu, judul lagu yang belum pernah ia kenal. Di sudut matanya, Kei melihat Shouyou yang berjalan mendekat. Kepala bermahkota oranye dicondongkan untuk ikut mengintip video yang masih berputar.

Pretender.

Lagu tentang pasangan yang tidak bisa bersatu. Tenang laki-laki yang begitu mengagumi teman perempuannya, tapi hanya bisa melihat dari sisi belakang. Laki-laki yang begitu mencintai seorang perempuan, tapi tahu betul bahwa mereka berdua tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Sebuah lagu tentang patah hati. Lagu yang sama sekali bukan preferensi Tsukishima Kei maupun Hinata Shouyou.

Mereka berdua menyukainya.

Dan seperti sebuah kesepakatan tanpa kata, Kei dan Shouyou kini selalu mendengarkan satu lagu tersebut ketika mereka sedang bersama. Keduanya tidak pernah lagi berdebat soal musik. Satu lagu itu cukup untuk mendamaikan mereka. Tidak peduli jika lagu itu diputar berulang-ulang. Mereka tidak pernah bosan.

Lagu itu menyatukan Kei dan Shouyou. Membuat keduanya bisa bersama. Satu lagu yang berhasil menghilangkan perbedaan mereka berdua.

.

* * *

.

Kei menarik kursi di depan meja belajarnya kemudian duduk. Diambilnya ponsel dan mulai mengotak-atiknya tanpa tujuan. Satu tangannya menyangga pipi, pandangannya kosong meskipun irisnya menatap layar ponsel yang ia mainkan.

Kemudian mata itu terfokus ketika jarinya berhenti tepat ketika sebuah folder berisi memori yang ukurannya tidak begitu banyak terbuka di ponselnya.

_Playlist - 1 track_

Itu adalah _playlist_ yang selalu Kei putar tiap kali Shouyou ada bersamanya. _Playlist_ yang hanya berisi satu lagu yang tidak sengaja dimainkan lewat ponselnya hari itu dan membuat ia dan Shouyou berbagi satu kesukaan. Lagu itu tidak ia masukkan ke dalam daftar putarnya sendiri. Sengaja. Kei memang tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu tersebut jika Shouyou tidak ada. Lagu itu khusus untuk didengarkan bersama.

Tapi, bukankah sekarang _playlist_ berisi satu lagu tersebut sudah tidak ada artinya?

Ibu jarinya dengan ragu menekan ikon tempat sampah di pojok bawah. Sebuah dialog konfirmasi muncul.

Kei menatap layar ponselnya lama.

Ya, dia lebih baik menghapus folder itu. Sudah tidak ada gunanya. Sekarang Kei bebas memutar lagu mana saja, kapan saja, di mana saja. Tidak akan ada yang memprotes atau mencibirnya. Shouyou tidak akan ada bersamanya lagi. Tidak diperlukan lagi lagu untuk menyatukan selera musik mereka. Semuanya sudah berakhir, bukan?

Kei menekan salah satu dari dua pilihan yang ada. Memejamkan mata, didengarkannya alunan musik yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Sendirian.

.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

A/N : Please listen to the music (and read the lyrics) if you want it to hurt more /woe


	22. Day 22 : Couple Under Umbrella

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 22 : Couple Under Umbrella

.

.

* * *

.

Hujan.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja. Di sampingnya, Tsukishima ikut berhenti dan menunduk. Kepala Hinata yang tertutupi payung membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda pendek itu. Alis Tsukishima terangkat ketika mendapati Hinata yang dengan begitu fokus menolehkan kepala dan menatap ke seberang. Lelaki tinggi itu mengikuti arah mata Hinata.

Iris karamelnya menangkap sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berjalan bersisian. Sebuah payung digenggam erat oleh sang lelaki. Berusaha menghalau rintik air yang mencoba membasahi mereka. Keduanya tampak canggung, tapi senyum malu terukir di wajah masing-masing. Dan, meskipun bahu sang laki-laki basah karena mencondongkan payungnya lebih banyak ke arah si perempuan, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan.

Hinata kembali memutar kepala. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat keduanya sontak bertemu pandang. Tsukishima, yang masih membungkuk, menatap mata bulat kecokelatan yang berbinar cerah. Ekspresinya mengharap. Mulut setengah terbuka. Sambil menunjuk ke dua orang di seberang jalan dengan semangat, Hinata berseru.

"Tsukishima, ayo lakukan yang seperti itu!"

Alis tipisnya kembali terangkat. Menegakkan tubuh, Tsukishima menunjuk payung miliknya dan payung Hinata secara bergantian.

"Kita berdua membawa payung. Untuk apa melakukan hal semacam itu?"

"Mereka kelihatan manis, _romantis_. Aku ingin kita terlihat begitu juga!" ujar pemuda itu polos.

Menghela napas, Tsukishima melangkahkan kaki. Melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Permintaan Hinata itu bodoh. Dan dia tidak akan menyetujui atau menurutinya. Di belakangnya, Hinata mulai mengejar. Tidak mau menyerah begitu saja dan terus mencoba merayu pria tinggi yang semakin mempercepat jalannya.

"Hanya karena kau senang melihat mereka, bukan berarti kau bisa meniru mereka. Kau pikir situasi romantis bisa dibuat begitu saja? Mereka terlihat begitu karena salah satunya _tidak sengaja_ tidak membawa payung."

"Terus?"

"Kita pegang payung masing-masing."

"Simpan saja payungmu."

"Dan membuatnya terbawa sia-sia?"

"Ya sudah, aku yang simpan payungku."

"Bukan begitu cara kerjanya."

"Diam saja dan biarkan aku berbagi payung denganmu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Dasar pelit! Tsukishima pelit!"

"Lagipula," Tsukishima mendadak berhenti, membuat Hinata menabrak punggungnya karena terlambat menyadari. Payungnya terlempar ke belakang.

Berbalik, Tsukishima membungkuk dan menyentil dahi Hinata keras.

"Aku bukan pacarmu."

"Sakit! Tsukishima kejam! Pelit!"

.

* * *

.

Hinata Shouyou menyukai Tsukishima Kei.

Entah apa yang membuatnya menyukai pemuda asin itu, Hinata tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa Tsukishima selalu membuat jantungnya terasa _gwahh_ dan _wahh_. Dan itu menyenangkan. Dia tidak perlu alasan lain.

Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Detik di mana Hinata menyadari pandangannya berubah terhadap Tsukishima, pemuda itu langsung berlari dan menerjang rekan _middle blocker_-nya kemudian mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya. Tepat di tengah kerumunan tim voli Karasuno yang lain.

"Tsukishimaaaaaa! Sepertinya aku menyukaimu! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Semua orang membeku. Ekspresi dan teriakan terkejut memenuhi gedung kemudian. Di bawahnya, Tsukishima melongo dengan wajah memerah. Setelah dia menyingkirkan Hinata dari perutnya dan mencoba duduk, pemuda itu membenarkan kacamatanya dan menarik napas dalam. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, makanya aku bertanya padamu!" Hinata menjawab dengan muka polosnya. Sama sekali tidak terganggu, seolah menanyakan hal biasa semacam cara melakukan _block _yang baik. Padahal dia baru saja mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak sepele.

"Kau yakin suka padaku?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja.

Anggukan mantap, "Yakin! Mungkin."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Ya sudah, coba cari tahu."

"Eh?" Hinata tertegun, tidak menyangka akan jawaban lelaki di depannya. Alisnya kemudian mengernyit ketika dia berkata, "Aku, kan, minta saran harus bagaimana dengan perasaanku. Kenapa jawabanmu malah begitu."

Tsukishima bangkit berdiri, mencoba membetulkan letak pakaian dan kacamatanya. Pria itu kemudian menatap Hinata lurus.

"Itu perasaanmu. Kau yang berhak melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengaturnya."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengaturku."

"Maksudku, kalau kau melakukan sesuatu hanya karena aku menyuruhmu padahal kau masih ragu, itu tidak akan berakhir baik."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Tsukishima menghela napas.

"Datanglah padaku lagi kalau kau sudah punya keputusan."

Lalu pemuda itu pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih dipenuhi pertanyaan yang sama sekali belum terjawab.

.

* * *

.

Musim hujan kali ini turut menemani mereka dalam kamp latih tanding Tokyo. Cuaca yang basah dan dingin tidak melunturkan semangat para atlet pemain voli dari berbagai tim itu. Entah ini merupakan latih tanding yang keberapa. Lima sekolah itu selalu rutin mengadakannya tiap ada kesempatan. Tidak memedulikan musim sama sekali.

Sore itu, setelah kekalahan sekian yang dialami Karasuno, mereka kembali menjalani hukuman untuk berlari menaiki bukit. Hari cerah yang datang setelah hujan tanpa henti selama beberapa hari ini membuat variasi hukuman yang tadinya hanya bisa dilakukan di dalam gedung merambah keluar. Jenis hukuman ini bukan yang pertama mereka jalani selama melakukan latih tanding, tapi ini yang pertama untuk minggu ini.

Setelah latihan melelahkan dan mandi menyegarkan, mereka akhirnya mendapat waktu istirahat. Matahari baru beberapa saat yang lalu tenggelam, dan bagi mereka, hari masih sangat panjang.

Merasa bosan karena tidak memiliki kegiatan, beberapa orang yang punya energi berlebih mulai menjelajahi kamar masing-masing tim dan mengganggu orang-orang yang mencoba bersantai atau beristirahat di sana. Karena hal itulah, beberapa anggota Fukurodani dan Nekoma kini berada di dalam ruangan tim Karasuno dan dengan heboh bermain batu gunting kertas.

Permainan sepele, yang harusnya sangat membosankan. Terima kasih kepada Bokuto Kotarou, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, dan Yamamoto Taketora, permainan itu menjadi ajang mendapat hukuman.

"Yang kalah lawan tiga orang berturut-turut harus membelikan minum dan snack di _konbini_!"

Tsukishima, yang dipaksa habis-habisan untuk ikut berpartisipasi—terkutuklah Kuroo dan Bokuto—, kalah ketika melawan Daichi, Aakashi, dan Nishinoya. Sorak sorai ribut berbanding terbalik dengan desahan lelah yang ia keluarkan. Pasrah, akhirnya Tsukishima pergi dan meminta ijin ke pelatih untuk keluar sebentar.

Yang tidak mereka semua sangka adalah hujan deras dan mendadak turun beberapa menit setelah Tsukishima menuju _konbini_. Percakapan grup yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan notifikasi mengindikasikan bahwa; ya, Tsukishima tidak membawa payung. Dan ya, pemuda itu terjebak hujan.

Kenma langsung kabur ketika Bokuto kembali berinisiatif untuk melakukan permainan lain selagi menunggu Tsukishima. Kuroo mengikuti tidak jauh di belakang. Yang lain mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Bokuto tentang permainan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Hinata, di sisi lain, terus menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku akan membawakan Tsukishima payung!" serunya. Dengan bersemangat berlari keluar setelah samar-samar mendengar ucapan 'hati-hati' dari kaptennya.

Mengambil dua payung di dekat pintu, Hinata berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian meletakkan kembali satu payung dan memakai yang satu. Ingatannya kembali pada pasangan yang malam itu dia lihat bersama Tsukishima. Senyumnya lebar ketika dia mulai menerjang hujan.

_Konbini_ yang dikunjungi Tsukishima tidak terlalu jauh dari penginapan mereka. Hanya berjarak lima menit perjalanan dengan berlari. Hinata mengelap dahinya yang agak basah karena terkena cipratan hujan. Karena pemuda itu berlari, Hinata jadi tidak memayungi diri sendiri dengan baik. Sepatu dan kaos kakinya basah, rambut, wajah, dan pakaiannya lembab. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Tsukishima.

Ketika iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok tinggi tidak jauh dari _konbini_ yang tinggal berjarak beberapa puluh meter di depannya, pemuda itu berhenti.

.

* * *

.

Hinata Shouyou menyukai Tsukishima Kei.

Ketika dia pertama kali mengungkapkannya, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang tanggapan yang diberikan Tsukishima. Dia mungkin akan terus kebingungan kalau saja Sugawara tidak membantunya menjelaskan keadaan.

Tsukishima adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati. Semua keputusan selalu ia pikirkan matang-matang dahulu. Selalu menganalisis keadaan dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan datang. Hal itu tidak hanya berlaku pada pertandingan voli, tapi juga pada konsep hidup Tsukishima.

Karena Tsukishima sangat berhati-hati, dia tidak ingin menjawab pernyataan Hinata yang terkesan setengah-setengah. Hinata belum sepenuhnya yakin tentang perasaannya. Dan Tsukishima tidak mau menjawab perasaan yang masih ragu itu. Dia ingin Hinata agar lebih mengerti keadaannya sendiri, sebelum pemuda itu memberi jawaban.

Bahkan, Tsukishima menolak permintaan Hinata untuk berbagi payung hari itu. Rasa ingin meniru agar terlihat sebagai pasangan manis berbeda dengan rasa ingin sekedar bersama dengan Tsukishima. Kalau Hinata benar-benar menyukai Tsukishima, bahkan tanpa berbagi payung pun, mereka tetap bisa terlihat manis.

Dan akhirnya, Hinata mengerti akan hal itu.

Akhirnya, Hinata yakin akan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Dia ingin berbagi payung dengan Tsukishima ketika pria itu terjebak hujan. Dia ingin berhenti di tengah perjalanan dan saling melirik dengan canggung. Dia ingin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tsukishima sebelum memiringkan wajah dan mencium pria tinggi itu. Dia ingin berciuman di bawah sebuah payung yang melindungi mereka berdua dari hujan.

Ya, dia ingin melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang dia saksikan tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Tidak persis, sih. Kalau itu Hinata, mungkin Tsukishima perlu menunduk dalam. Bukan hanya berdiri mematung dan terdiam begitu saja. Kalau itu Hinata, mungkin Tsukishima yang akan berinisiatif dan membuat Hinata memerah malu sambil memejamkan mata. Bukan sebaliknya. Kalau itu Hinata, dan bukan seorang Kuroo Tetsuro, mungkin hatinya akan meledak bahagia dengan degup jantung yang tidak terkendali karena terlalu gugup. Bukan malah terasa terbakar sekaligus tersayat ribuan pisau tajam dari segala sisi.

Tapi kalau itu Hinata, Tsukishima tidak akan menerimanya.

"_Aku bukan pacarmu."_

.

* * *

_Fin._


	23. Day 23 : Picnic

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 23 : Picnic

.

.

* * *

.

'Tanggal 12 aku ke Jepang.**'**

'Reuni?**'**

'Yap. Kageyama dan aku dapat sedikit hari libur.**'**

'Sampai kapan?**'**

'Tanggal 15 sudah harus kembali.**'**

'Kenapa tidak habiskan waktu liburmu untuk istirahat saja.**'**

'Liburan dengan anggota Karasuno jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus istirahat! Memangnya kamu tidak ikut reuni?**'**

'Tidak bisa janji.**'**

'Dasar orang sibuk.**'**

'Perlu cermin?**'**

Shouyou tersenyum. Suara decit sepatu dan pantulan bola terdengar di belakangnya. Kelompoknya tengah mendapat istirahat sepuluh menit setelah menyelesaikan latih tanding tiga lawan tiga selama beberapa set. Setiap waktu luang yang ia punya, Shouyou selalu rutin mengecek ponselnya diam-diam dan membalas pesan jika dia mendapat notifikasi. Perbedaan waktu antara tempat tinggalnya sekarang dengan tempat asalnya adalah dua belas jam. Jadi Shouyou selalu mencoba membalas pesan yang ia dapat kapan pun ia senggang, tidak peduli pada waktu. Toh, orang yang ia kirimi pesan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak jarang dia baru mendapat balasan setelah lebih dari enam jam setelah dia mengirim pesan terakhir.

"Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai. Simpan ponselmu kalau tidak ingin dimarahi pelatih."

Suara Kageyama di belakangnya nyaris membuat Shouyou melempar ponselnya karena terkejut. Berbalik, ia mengangguk pelan dan berterima kasih meskipun merasa sedikit kesal karena kehadiran tiba-tiba pria itu yang mengagetkannya.

Shouyou kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Mengetikkan satu kalimat sebagai balasan untuk pesan sebelumnya. Beberapa kali ia membaca kalimat yang masih belum terkirim itu. Memastikan tidak ada kesalahan mengetik. Sebuah teriakan dari pelatih di lapangan tengah membuat Shouyou buru-buru menekan tombol menu dan secara sembarangan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Membenarkan tali sepatunya, pria itu bergegas menuju ke lapangan tengah untuk kembali berlatih.

'Aku ingin bertemu.**'**

Pesan itu tidak terkirim.

.

* * *

.

"Jepaaaang! Aku pulaaaang!"

Hinata Shouyou dan Kageyama Tobio akhirnya berada di Tokyo setelah menghabiskan nyaris 25 jam perjalanan menggunakan pesawat dengan kecepatan tujuh ratus kilometer per jam. Mereka masih harus menempuh perjalanan sekitar sembilan puluh menit dengan menaiki Shinkansen tujuan Sendai sebelum bisa mencapai tempat kelahiran mereka, Karasuno, Miyagi.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Matanya berat, padahal di dalam pesawat kerjaannya hanya tidur. Mendapat _jet lag_ setelah perjalanan begitu jauh memang tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi Shouyou tetap merasa bersemangat. Mengecek tiket untuk memastikan nomor pintu, Shouyou menarik Kageyama yang masih setengah sadar untuk masuk ke kereta.

"Besok kita akan bertemu Tanaka-_san_ dan yang lain. Jadi tidak sabar!" Shouyou tidak berhenti mengoceh. Irisnya fokus melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Di sebelahnya, Kageyama sesekali nyaris terjatuh karena tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

"Ngantukyama, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu kalau kau ketiduran."

"Berisik. Aku tidak sempat tidur sebelum kita berangkat."

"Tapi di pesawat kau bangun hanya ketika waktu makan dan ingin ke toilet."

"Staminaku ada batasnya."

"Artinya kau tambah tua."

Mata yang setengah terbuka itu memicing tajam. Tangannya terulur untuk menjambak rambut oranye yang semakin panjang. Pemilik helaian lembut itu mengaduh kesakitan. Mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kageyama yang menariknya tanpa ampun.

"Adududuh! Nyerah! Aku minta maaf!"

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai Sendai. Awas saja kalau berani macam-macam."

Menjulurkan lidah, Shouyou membiarkan Kageyama menyamankan posisi duduknya agar bisa tidur. Pria itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya, merasa bosan karena tidak ada teman mengobrol. Diperiksanya jumlah kotak masuk yang masih sama seperti sebelum dia lepas landas. Pesan terakhir yang ia terima adalah ucapan pendek 'hati-hati' setelah pamit—tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel ketika berada di pesawat—yang artinya sehari penuh dia tidak membalasnya.

Membuka pesan baru, Shouyou mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimnya. Matanya kembali difokuskan ke luar jendela setelah dirasa ponselnya akan tetap diam untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

'Aku sudah di Jepang! Sedang naik Shinkansen menuju Sendai.**'**

Dia baru mendapat balasan ketika akhirnya barang-barangnya selesai dibereskan dan tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman menariknya ke alam mimpi di tengah malam.

'Sudah sampai? Selamat istirahat.**'**

**.**

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain berkumpul kembali bersama tim terbaik selama SMA setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Mereka berada di Matsushima, salah satu kota tercantik di Jepang dekat dengan Sendai. Pemandangan teluk yang diapit oleh hutan pinus yang begitu rimbun menjadi pilihan tempat piknik yang tepat.

Awalnya mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Tokyo saja. Mencoba mengumpulkan kembali tim-tim latih tanding kamp Tokyo seperti dulu. Berpiknik sekaligus pesta _barbeque_ akan sangat menyenangkan jika mereka bisa berkumpul lagi. Sayangnya, hanya satu atau dua orang dari Fukurodani, Nekoma, dan lainnya yang bisa datang. Memilih membatalkan acara reuni kamp pelatihan Tokyo, akhirnya Karasuno—yang anggotanya paling banyak punya waktu luang—memutuskan mengadakan acara reuni mereka sendiri.

Tanaka, Ennoshita, Shouyou, Nishinoya, Asahi, dan Kageyama berangkat bersama menggunakan kereta. Daichi, Sugawara, dan Shimizu pergi mengendarai mobil yang mereka sewa. Yamaguchi menyusul dengan Yachi setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Narita dan Kinnoshita berjalan santai karena kebetulan mereka sedang berada dekat dengan daerah itu.

Tsukishima tidak ada kabar.

"Kemarin lusa dia memesan tiket pesawat ke Sendai. Tapi tadi aku ke rumahnya dan kata ibunya dia tidak pulang," jelas Yamaguchi sambil membantu Yachi mengatur kotak makanan dan gelas-gelas setelah sebuah tikar besar dibentangkan oleh Asahi dan Daichi.

"Mungkin Tsukishima-_kun_ mendapat tugas operasi mendadak lagi? Dia sempat cerita soal sering mendapat pasien darurat," imbuh Yachi. Mereka bertiga sama-sama berada di Tokyo. Jadi baik Yamaguchi maupun Yachi sedikit tahu lebih banyak tentang kondisi Tsukishima Kei.

Setelah semua persiapan beres, mereka mulai mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Makanan dan minuman dibagi. Bir kaleng dan jus botol tersedia di kotak pendingin yang Daichi bawa. Onigiri, sushi, dan bento dihidangkan dengan apik untuk dinikmati bersama.

Mereka berbincang ringan sambil menikmati hidangan dan pemandangan yang indah.

"Dokter memang sibuk, ya."

"Apalagi dokter jenius macam Tsukishima."

"Tidak ada hari libur bagi seorang dokter."

"Aku sering mendengar banyak pasian meninggal karena dokternya sedang cuti."

"Wah, serius?"

"Tanggung jawabnya besar sekali."

"Ah, Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan Shouyou buyar. Ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegang erat ia simpan di saku. Kepalanya menoleh, mencoba tersenyum lebar. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja! Makanannya enak, siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Oh, kami bertiga," jelas Sugawara sembari menunjuk Daichi dan Shimizu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tsukishima? Jarak kalian jauh sekali, terlebih kalian sama-sama sibuk."

"Kami masih bertukar pesan, kok."

"Perbedaan waktunya berapa jam memang?"

"Dua belas jam?"

"Gila! Jam berapa kalian biasanya saling berbagi kabar?"

"Oh, kami tidak pernah janjian. Kalau salah satu dari kami ada waktu, ya dibalas."

"Heeh, seperti mengirim surat saja haha."

"Hebat, ya, kalian."

"Tapi sayang sekali ya." Tanaka ikut menimpali. Perkataannya menarik perhatian yang lain, terutama Shouyou. Merasa canggung karena tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian, dia berdeham sebelum menjelaskan.

"Itu, lho, berapa lama kalian tidak bertemu? Sama seperti kita? Dan ini kesempatan langka karena Hinata bisa ke Jepang, tapi Tsukishima malah tidak bisa datang."

Mendengarnya, Shouyou tersenyum simpul. Dia membuka sekaleng bir dingin dan meminumnya. Menyesap rasa alkohol yang terasa menyegarkan. Di sampingnya, Kageyama memperingatkan untuk jangan sampai mabuk karena perjalanan mereka masih panjang besok.

"Sekitar setahun sekali kami bertemu. Tidak setiap tahun, sih." Iris cokelatnya menerawang, jauh ke air jernih yang memenuhi teluk dengan indahnya. Senyum lebar kembali ia pasang, kemudian dengan ceria ditatapnya para senior yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Kei itu dokter hebat! Kalau dia meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menarik paksa dia kembali ke rumah sakit!" Jeda sejenak, lalu dia menambahkan, "Sebagai gantinya, aku tidak akan kalah pada pertandinganku."

"Hinata, kau sudah semakin dewasa."

Pandangan khawatir berubah menjadi senyum lega. Daichi dengan bangga menepuk punggung Shouyou keras. Tanaka merangkulnya erat. Nishinoya memainkan kepalanya dari belakang. Semua orang mulai mengerubunginya dan kembali tenggelam dalam obrolan ringan. Menikmati piknik mereka dengan wajah bahagia.

Ketika fokus semua orang mulai beralih dari dirinya, Shouyou meraih ponsel di balik celananya, kemudian mengetikkan satu kalimat. Menatapnya agak lama, Shouyou menghapus kalimat tersebut dan memilih mengetik sesuatu yang lain dan mengirimnya.

'Pikniknya menyenangkan lho, Kei!**'**

**.**

* * *

.

Tubuhnya ambruk di atas tempat tidur. Bermain voli seharian setelah piknik bersama adalah hal terbaik meskipun seluruh tubuhnya menjerit pegal. Besok pagi buta dia sudah harus berangkat ke bandara. Walau lelah, Shouyou sama sekali tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktu liburnya—yang begitu singkat—untuk datang ke Jepang. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi para seniornya. Mereka adalah tim, teman, dan sahabat terbaik.

Hanya satu yang Shouyou sayangkan dari piknik hari ini.

Kei tidak datang.

Bukan berarti dia tidak menduganya. Sejak Kei menyampaikan kalau dia tidak bisa janji, Shouyou paham kemungkinan dirinya untuk bisa melihat Kei sangatlah kecil. Pria itu sama berdedikasinya dengan Shouyou. Jadi dia paham mana yang akan diprioritaskan. Tentu saja, berbeda dengan Shouyou yang hanya perlu berfokus pada menang atau kalah, Kei memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. Nyawa seseorang bukanlah hal yang patut ditukar dengan piknik sehari. Keselamatan pasien jauh lebih penting daripada melihat kekasih yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ditemui.

Tapi tetap saja, Shouyou rindu.

Sepaham apapun Shouyou pada keadaan mereka, dia tetap ingin bertemu. Ingin melihat sejauh apa Kei berubah. Bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, rambutnya, tingginya. Apa kacamatanya semakin tebal? Apa sifat sarkastisnya masih sama? Shouyou ingin mendengar suaranya. Ingin merengkuhnya kemudian menciumnya. Dia ingin tinggal lebih lama, ingin Kei menggunakan tiket yang dia beli kemarin lusa untuk terbang ke rumahnya. Ingin mereka bertemu. Ingin mereka bersama.

Shouyou rindu.

Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka? Setahun yang lalu? Dua tahun? Bagaimana suara Kei sekarang? Mereka nyaris tidak pernah saling menelepon karena perbedaan waktu dan kesibukan. Kapan terakhir mereka bicara? Kapan terakhir mereka berjalan bersisian? Sebelum Kei dipindah tugas ke Tokyo? Sebelum Shouyou resmi bergabung dengan tim profesional?

Kapan mereka bisa bertemu?

Shouyou meraih ponselnya. Pesan yang ia kirim tadi siang masih belum dibalas. Apa Kei masih di rumah sakit? Apa dia masih perlu mengoperasi pasien? Atau dia sudah tidur karena terlalu lelah menghadapi begitu banyak orang sakit?

Ahh, Shouyou ingin ke Tokyo. Bukan untuk ke bandara, tapi untuk menemui Kei.

'Kei? Kalau sudah senggang, bisa hubungi aku?**'**

**.**

* * *

.

Pesannya dibalas pukul empat pagi.

'Aku baru sempat pulang. Ada apa?**'**

Shouyou membuka tas untuk meraih ponselnya. Kageyama menguap lebar, kepala menempel di jendela taxi yang mereka naiki. Pria pendek itu meminta ijin untuk menelepon. Ketika dilihatnya anggukan acuh dari sahabatnya, Shouyou cepat-cepat menekan nomor pengirim pesan dan menekan tombol berikon gagang telepon. Dua deringan kemudian, panggilannya tersambung.

"Halo?"

"Kei?"

Suara itu berat, dan terdengar begitu lelah. Suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak menyentuh telinganya namun masih terasa begitu akrab. Jantung Shouyou berdetak keras. Mandadak ia merasa gugup hingga kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kamu belum tidur?" Kei bertanya. Terdengar mengantuk dan terseret.

"Aku sudah bangun, lebih tepatnya."

"Oh. Sudah mau berangkat?"

"Sedang menuju bandara."

"Tokyo?"

"Yup."

Sunyi beberapa saat. Mereka sama-sama di Tokyo, tapi mereka tidak bisa bertemu. "Hati-hati di jalan, kalau begitu," ucap Kei kemudian.

Ada begitu banyak yang ingin Shouyou utarakan, tapi suaranya tercekat. Menarik napas dalam, Shouyou mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Dahinya menempel di kaca, sama seperti Kageyama di sisi berlawanan. Senyum tipis terpasang.

"Kei?"

"Ya?"

_Aku merindukanmu_.

"Kamu capek?"

"Mm-hm. Hari ini ada dua operasi besar."

"Kudengar kamu sempat membeli tiket ke Sendai."

"Ya. Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat cuti."

"Harusnya kamu ambil cuti dulu baru beli tiket."

"Aku takut kehabisan tiket."

"Tumben kamu ceroboh."

"Berisik."

"..."

"..."

"Kei?"

"Ya?"

_Aku ingin bertemu_.

"Ingin tidur? Besok masih kerja?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kamu harus naik pesawat, 'kan."

"Tumben romantis."

"Kututup, ya."

"Bercanda."

Taxinya berhenti.

"Ah, aku di bandara."

_Bisakah kamu ke sini sebentar?_

"Jam berapa kamu berangkat?"

"Empat tiga puluh."

"Sepuluh menit lagi."

_Bisa ke sini?_

"Iya."

"..."

"..."

Shouyou dan Kageyama masuk. Membawa koper mereka. Memeriksa tiket dan jadwal penerbangan, mereka segera menuju pesawat tujuan mereka, kemudian mengantri untuk pengecekan barang.

"Sebentar lagi aku masuk pesawat."

"Oh, oke."

"..."

"...Shouyou,"

"Ya?"

Sunyi.

"Shouyou."

"Hm?"

_Aku merindukanmu_.

"Sampai jumpa Natal nanti."

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Di depannya, Kageyama sudah mulai dengan pemeriksaan barang. Shouyou menggenggam ponselnya makin erat. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa suara.

"Sudah waktunya. Sampai jumpa, Kei."

"Oke."

Kemudian panggilan terputus.

.

* * *

.

Shouyou mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. Intruksi tata cara tentang mengendarai pesawat yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala tidak didengarkan. Shouyou sudah melakukan persiapannya dengan benar tanpa diminta. Setelah petugas memastikan semua penumpang siap dan aman, pesawat mulai dilajukan kemudian lepas landas.

Pria itu kembali meninggalkan Jepang.

Menatap kosong pada langit-langit pesawat yang monoton, pikirannya kembali pada percakapan terakhirnya dan Kei barusan.

Natal, eh? Apa itu artinya Kei akan mengambil cuti saat Natal? Apakah Kei sudah yakin bahwa pada Natal dia akan ada waktu luang? Membicarakan soal Kei, pria itu tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Jika Kei bilang Natal nanti, artinya dia memang ada waktu untuk Natal. Apa itu artinya mereka bisa bertemu? Apa mereka bisa berbicara langsung? Apa akhirnya Shouyou bisa melihat Kei lagi setelah sekian lama?

Ah, dia ingin menemui Kei.

Sayang sekali Shouyou tidak bisa pulang saat Natal.

.

* * *

_Fin._


	24. Day 24 : Titanic Pose

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

**Warning : **Mentions of adult goods (Rating masih aman, kok)

_._

Day 24 : Titanic Pose

.

.

* * *

.

Hinata dengan bersungut-sungut berjalan ke arah Sugawara. Pria berambut perak lurus itu menatap heran ketika dilihatnya juniornya yang dengan imutnya mengerucutkan bibir sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

Penasaran, ia akhirnya bertanya, "Hinata, ada apa?"

Yang ditanya berhenti tepat di samping Sugawara. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, alisnya menekuk dalam. Pose yang begitu mirip dengan pemuda asin yang batang hidungnya belum kelihatan seharian ini.

"Tsukishima itu pelit sekali."

"Kau diapakan lagi olehnya?"

Hubungan Hinata Shouyou dengan Tsukishima Kei sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara klub bola voli laki-laki Karasuno. Selain karena Hinata yang terlampau terang-terangan, Tsukishima juga tidak pernah membantah tuduhan-tuduhan tentang mereka berdua. Ditambah Hinata yang sudah sangat sering merajuk tidak jelas dan curhat ke setiap orang yang dia temui jika mereka ada masalah, membuat fakta bahwa keduanya berpacaran terkonfirmasi tanpa perlu klarifikasi keduanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal merajuk, itu merupakan hal biasa di antara keduanya. Hampir setiap saat Hinata dan Tsukishima punya hal untuk diributkan. Masalahnya, apapun yang mereka debatkan, semuanya merupakan hal-hal konyol. Dan pelaku provokatornya selalu Tsukishima. Mau pacaran atau tidak, pemuda itu tetap sama menyebalkannya. Dia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa menggoda atau mengerjai Hinata. Membuat pemuda kecil yang dasarnya memang gampang tersulut api sukses terpancing setiap saat.

Sugawara yakin masalah kali ini tidak berbeda.

"Aku hanya minta dia berpose Titanic denganku, tapi dia tidak mau dan malah mengataiku anak kecil." Hinata menjelaskan.

_Kan, konyol_.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berpose Titanic?" tanya Suga.

"Teman-teman di kelas ramai membahasnya. Sepertinya film Titanic sedang kembali _booming_. Dan posenya keren! Aku ingin _post _foto seperti itu di instantgram!"

Oh, benar juga. Kalau tidak salah tadi beberapa orang di kelasnya sempat membahas hal itu juga. Ada yang merasa iri karena mereka tidak punya pasangan yang bisa diajak berpose, ada yang baru tahu dan berencana untuk ikut _bandwagon_, ada juga yang dengan bangganya pamer foto yang sudah mereka ambil bersama kekasih.

Sugawara tidak begitu tertarik. Dia sudah pernah menonton film Titanic beberapa tahun lalu, dan, meskipun ceritanya memang sangat bagus, dia tidak sekalipun berkeinginan meniru pose yang dianggap paling romantis di sepanjang film itu.

Jujur saja, pria itu juga tidak menduga Hinata tertarik dengan yang begituan.

"Aku lumayan paham kenapa Tsukishima menolak, sih."

Mendengarnya, Hinata menoleh, menatap dengan pandangan memelas dan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku memang belum cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya? Tapi teman-temanku itu seumuran denganku dan mereka bisa melakukannya!"

"D—dewasa?"

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian mulai menceritakan kronologi pertengkarannya dengan Tsukishima.

.

* * *

.

Kemarin, kelas yang dihuninya menjadi lebih ribut dari biasanya. Kelompok-kelompok kecil mengelilingi meja untuk saling berbincang. Beberapa fokus menatap layar ponsel, beberapa saling bercerita pengalaman. Ada juga yang mencoba-coba melakukan pose aneh untuk melucu.

Setelah tahu keributan apa yang mereka bahas, Hinata mengangguk-angguk dan dengan bersemangat berjalan cepat—dilarang berlari di koridor—menuju kelas 1-4. Dilihatnya Tsukishima Kei yang sedang duduk dengan tangan menyangga kepala. Matanya tertutup dan fokus pada musik yang didengar melalui _headset_. Berjalan mendekat, pemuda pendek itu menggoyangkan bahu Tsukishima untuk memberitahu keberadaannya.

Pria tinggi itu membuka mata, alis terangkat dan _headset _ia lepas.

"Apa?"

"Ayo pose Titanic sepulang sekolah nanti!"

Langsung paham akan apa yang Hinata maksud—kelas Tsukishima juga tengah membahas topik yang sama—, pria itu sontak mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak suka.

"Tidak mau."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Hinata merengek. Berkali-kali menggoyang bahu Tsukishima ketika kekasihnya dengan teguh menolak ajakannya bahkan setelah dirayu dengan traktiran kue. Dia sudah tahu kalau mengajak Tsukishima melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap mesra atau romantis akan sangat sulit. Karena itu Hinata terus memaksanya sampai pemuda itu mau.

Merasa risih dan sedikit pusing karena badannya yang tidak berhenti bergoyang, Tsukishima menahan lengan Hinata, menghentikan gerakan berlebihannya pada bahu. Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napas, lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan serius. Yang ditatap refleks menelan ludah.

"Posenya sangat tidak senonoh. Makanya aku menolak."

"Hah?!"

Sebentar, Tsukishima ini bicara apa, sih?

Tidak memedulikan pandangan aneh dari Hinata, pria pirang itu lanjut menjelaskan.

"Oke, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak punya mobil, dan sangat tidak mungkin jika harus meminjam mobil kakakku. Lagipula, kau masih di bawah umur. Belum pantas."

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Lagian aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Tapi pikiranku lebih dewasa darimu."

"Apa hubungannya?!"

"Pokoknya,"

Tsukishima memajukan wajah sedikit, mendekat ke arah Hinata. Jari tengah dan ibu jarinya diposisikan di depan dahi yang tertutupi poni oranye. Kemudian dia menyentil dahi itu keras, membuat Hinata memekik sakit sambil memegangi bekas kemerahan yang ditinggalkan.

"Bocah kecil sepertimu masih belum cukup umur untuk melakukan pose itu."

Pemuda itu kembali memasang _headset_nya. Menulikan telinga dari sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan kekasihnya. Ketika bel masuk berbunyi dan Hinata meninggalkan kelasnya, Tsukishima tidak bisa menahan seringai geli yang sejak tadi memaksa tertarik dari bibir.

_Dasar polos bodoh_.

.

* * *

.

"Ah." Sugawara tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Dari cerita Hinata, sudah jelas kalau lagi-lagi Tsukishima sedang mengerjai pemuda mungil itu. Dia ingin menjelaskan maksud perkataan Tsukishima, tapi hatinya tidak rela jika harus menodai kesucian juniornya. Dengan hati-hati, dia akhirnya bertanya.

"Hinata, kau sudah pernah nonton Titanic, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata mantap.

"Versi lengkapnya?"

"Ada versi tidak lengkapnya?" Kepala bermahkota oranye itu dimiringkan.

"Maksudku, versi amannya?"

"Eh? Ada versi tidak amannya, kah?"

Sang wakil kapten menepuk jidat putus asa. Dari tanggapan Hinata, sepertinya pemuda itu hanya menonton versi aman. Di mana ada adegan-adegan yang terpotong. Film Titanic itu sangat populer, tidak hanya bagi orang dewasa tapi juga remaja. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan—rating asli dari Titanic adalah dewasa—, akhirnya dibuatlah versi yang bisa ditonton semua orang. Yah, meskipun sebagian besar remaja puber tetap mencari versi asli untuk _keperluan lain_.

Hinata tidak termasuk dalam sebagian remaja puber itu.

"Sugawara-_san_?"

Tatapan polos yang penuh rasa penasaran itu membuat Sugawara berteriak minta tolong dalam hati. Tidak, dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada Hinata. Pemuda itu masih terlalu suci. Belum waktunya untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana dia harus menjelaskannya pada Hinata? Tsukishima sialan. Kalau pemuda itu datang latihan, Sugawara akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena terlalu jahil.

"Maaf terlambat." Suara malas dari ambang pintu terdengar. Sosok tinggi berkacamata berjalan masuk untuk melakukan pemanasan.

Panjang umur.

"Ah, Hinata, kita lanjutkan percakapannya lain kali saja."

Sugawara mengabaikan ekspresi kecewa itu. Dia memilih berjalan cepat menuju Tsukishima. Tidak memperhatikan Hinata yang berlari ke arah Tanaka di tengah gedung.

"Tsukishima," panggilnya dengan nada yang siap memarahi. Tsukishima mendongak dari posisinya. Ketika menyadari dari mana arah seniornya tadi, dan dengan siapa ia sempat mengobrol, Tsukishima menyeringai.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melakukan PDA. Apalagi dia mau _post_ di IG."

Menghela napas, Sugawara akhirnya hanya bisa berkomentar, "Tapi tidak harus dengan menyesatkannya seperti itu, 'kan?"

Mengangkat bahu, Tsukishima melanjutkan kegiatan pemanasannya.

"Paling juga nanti dia lupa sendiri. Hinata itu persis anak kecil, pikirannya gampang teralihkan. Apalagi kalau sudah berurusan dengan voli."

"Kuharap begitu," jawabnya pasrah.

.

* * *

.

"Ts—Tsukishima!"

Pemuda itu berlari, mengejar Tsukishima yang dengan santai berjalan bersama Yamaguchi untuk pulang. Menghentikan langkah, ia berbalik, mendapati Hinata yang sudah berhenti tepat di hadapannya dengan terengah.

Yamaguchi undur diri ketika merasakan atmosfir mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Mengangguk singkat, Tsukishima kembali menatap Hinata yang mencoba mengatur napasnya sambil bertumpu pada lutut, menunduk. Alis tipis pemuda itu terangkat.

"Kenapa?"

Kepala bermahkota oranye itu akhirnya terangkat. Tsukishima bisa melihat semburat merah yang menjalar dari leher hingga ujung telinganya. Iris cokelat besar itu tidak fokus, seakan menghindari bulatan karamel milik Tsukishima.

Memilih menutup mata, Hinata berteriak, "Pose!"

_Pose_?

Oh, benar juga, pose. Pemuda itu masih belum melupakannya? Padahal sudah dua hari berlalu tanpa pembahasan berarti. Dasar keras kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata membuka tasnya. Menggeledahnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Badannya membungkuk, matanya kembali terpejam. Kedua tangannya terjulur, menunjukkan dua benda yang barusan ia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

Seluruh wajah Tsukishima memanas seketika.

"Kau! Darimana kau mendapatkan benda seperti itu?!" Saking malu dan terkejutnya, dia tidak sadar kalau dia ikutan berteriak.

Hinata berjengit kaget, menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Di—dari _konbini_."

"Kau beli di toko Sakanoshita?"

"Mana mungkin aku berani beli di sana!"

Tsukishima memijit dahinya yang mulai berkedut tidak karuan. Siapapun yang membuat Hinata berani membeli dua benda laknat ini akan merasakan pembalasan dendamnya besok.

Benda laknat yang Tsukishima maksud adalah sebuah persegi berwarna merah muda yang masih tersegel. Merk yang sama persis dengan merk makanan—nugget—dan membuat anak-anak suka salah paham terpampang dengan huruf yang berwarna-warni. Di bawah merk, ada tulisan strawberry yang tersusun menggunakan huruf-huruf kecil. Benda satunya adalah sebuah botol kecil dengan merk berbeda namun juga terkenal. Tulisan _spicy strawberry_ dengan _background_ warna oranye terpampang dengan berani.

"Kenapa kau membelinya?" tanya Tsukishima kemudian. Semakin lama dia melihat benda itu, seluruh tubuhnya makin memanas. Diambilnya keduanya dari tangan Hinata dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas, menenggelamkannya di balik buku dan kaos klub yang ia bawa.

"Pose."

"Hah?"

"P—posenya tidak harus di mobil. Aku tidak keberatan. Dan—paling tidak kita perlu persiapan. Makanya aku membelinya." Hinata menjelaskan. Wajahnya semakin menunduk dalam. Baru kali ini Tsukishima mendengar suara yang begitu lantang itu berbisik lirih dengan malu.

Yaah, siapa sih, yang tidak malu?

Ngomong-ngomong, Tsukishima barusan menepuk dahinya sendiri keras-keras sampai ada bekas kemerahan yang terlihat lebih menyala menyaingi semburat yang masih tidak mau hilang dari wajahnya.

"Kau gila, ya?"

"Kau bilang tidak keberatan melakukannya!"

"Kubilang kau masih di bawah umur."

"Kau lebih muda dariku!"

"_Makanya_, kita masih di bawah umur!"

Hinata akhirnya mendongak. Tatapan mereka bertemu sesaat, kemudian wajah keduanya dipalingkan begitu saja.

Kenapa mereka merasa malu sekali?

"Jadi," Hinata melanjutkan, "kalau kita sudah cukup umur, kau mau—mmphhhh!"

Kalimatnya tidak selesai karena mulutnya yang tiba-tiba dibungkam oleh dua telapak lebar. Hinata meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tubuhnya secara paksa diseret pergi.

"Aku akan menjahit mulutmu kalau kau sampai melanjutkannya."

Tsukishima berjalan tergesa kembali ke sekolah. Menyeret Hinata menuju parkiran sepeda, pemuda itu memaksa kekasihnya untuk menyudahi pembahasan dan bergegas pulang. Setiap Hinata mencoba membuka suara, pemuda itu langsung membungkam mulutnya, menarik pipinya, bahkan menjewer telinga Hinata. Tsukishima sangat bersyukur ketika dilihatnya Kageyama yang berjalan keluar gerbang. Menarik lengan pemuda yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu, dia memaksa Kageyama dan Hinata berjalan bersama. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri kabur seorang diri.

Rasa panas di wajahnya tidak juga hilang bahkan ketika dia sampai di rumah. Membuat ibunya menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Tsukishima menyimpan kondom dan pelumas yang dibeli Hinata jauh dari jangkauannya sendiri. Memasuki kamar mandi, kepalanya dibentur-benturkan keras untuk mengenyahkan segala fantasi aneh yang sejak tadi mengisi penuh otaknya.

.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Tanaka-_san_, memangnya Titanic ada versi tidak amannya?"

Yang ditanya menoleh, menatap heran kemudian berpikir keras.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tsukishima mengataiku bocah. Dan Sugawara-_san_ sepertinya menghindar untuk memberi penjelasan."

Tatapan pemuda berkepala plontos itu mendadak berubah serius. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Hinata erat. Suaranya rendah, berbisik.

"Dengar, Hinata. Tanggung jawab untuk mengetahuinya sangat besar. Apa kau siap? Apa kau ingin melangkah menuju tangga kedewasaan?"

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mengerti maksud perkataan seniornya. Tapi melihat raut serius itu, sepertinya memang ada rahasia besar di balik film Titanic yang sampai sekarang tidak ia ketahui. Meyakinkan diri, iris kecokelatannya ikut memancarkan aura serius.

"Aku siap. Tolong beritahu aku," jawabnya mantap.

Tanaka mengangguk. Wajahnya didekatkan sampai bibirnya berada tepat di sebelah telinga Hinata, kemudian berbisik.

"Coba ketik 'Adegan mobil di film Titanic' di pencarianmu."

.

* * *

_Fin._


	25. Day 25 : Wearing A Flower Crown

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 25 : Wearing A Flower Crown (**Sequel of** Day 13 & Day 17)

.

.

* * *

.

Hinata punya hobi baru.

Tidak, dia masih tetap bermain voli dengan sepenuh hati. Dia juga masih mencintai olahraga itu. Hobinya yang satu ini lebih untuk mengisi waktu luangnya di akhir minggu yang entah sejak kapan terasa kosong sekali.

Hinata ingat dia dulu sering pergi jalan-jalan di hari Sabtu. Atau pergi mengunjungi kafe di hari Minggu. Hinata ingat jadwalnya selalu terisi dengan berbagai kegiatan selain voli khusus untuk dua hari itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingat kapan kebiasaannya mulai berhenti. Kapan kegiatannya mulai berubah. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu yang biasa ia habiskan seharian mendadak terasa kosong. Terasa waktu berjalan berkali lipat lebih lambat.

Karena tidak tahan dengan perubahan itu, Hinata memilih mengisi waktunya untuk berjalan tanpa tujuan. Tidak tahu kenapa pria itu tidak ingin bermain voli di akhir minggu. Dia seperti pernah dimarahi karena seluruh waktu yang ia punya hanya dipakai untuk voli, voli, dan voli. Karena itu, Hinata memilih menelusuri jalan gunung dan hutan dekat rumahnya untuk mempercepat pergantian hari.

Saat itulah dia menemukan tempat ini.

Musim semi tahun ini ditemani dengan sakura yang bermekaran sepanjang jalan. Hampir semua bunga yang ia lihat merupakan bunga sakura. Tapi di sini, Hinata melihat taman liar yang terbentang cantik dihiasi berbagai macam bunga berwarna-warni.

Awalnya dia hanya berjalan berkeliling, memandang kagum kombinasi warna yang tidak teratur namun menambah kesan indah. Dari warna kuning, putih, ungu, merah, _pink_, hijau, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Hinata tidak hapal nama-nama bunga, jadi dia tidak tahu apa saja bunga yang tumbuh di sini. Yang jelas, pria itu memutuskan akan menghabiskan harinya di sini selama musim semi.

Dari hanya melihat-lihat, pria dengan mahkota oranye itu mulai iseng memetik setangkai bunga berwarna ungu. Hinata tahu namanya, itu bunga Bluebell. Kemudian tangannya merambah bunga lain, memetiknya lalu mencoba mengidentifikasi namanya. Perlahan, tangannya penuh oleh berbagai jenis bunga yang berbeda.

Duduk di atas rumput, pria itu meletakkan bunga-bunga yang sudah ia petik di sampingnya. Satu persatu ia ambil, lalu ia mainkan tanpa arti. Lama kelamaan, Hinata mulai menyusun tangkai-tangkainya membentuk lingkaran kecil seukuran lengannya. Dipandanginya kombinasi warna dan jenis bunga yang berbeda dan membentuk gelang itu.

Cantik.

Menyukai hasil karyanya, Hinata kembali bangkit, lalu memetik bunga sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangannya bergerak dan merangkai bunga-bunga itu menjadi lingkaran yang lebih besar sebesar kepalanya. Setelah selesai, pria itu coba memakainya di atas kepala. Meski tidak bisa melihat penampilannya sendiri, Hinata menyukai sensasi kelopak dan tangkai yang menggelitik kulit kepalanya. Dia membuat satu lagi, ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Kemudian membawanya pulang dan menyimpannya begitu saja. Setelahnya, setiap akhir minggu, Hinata selalu mengunjungi taman liar itu, dan membuat mahkota bunga dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari kepalanya kemudian membawanya pulang.

Akhir Maret, koleksi mahkota bunga milik Hinata mencapai enam buah. Beberapa di antaranya sudah mulai layu. Hinata menyimpannya di atas keranjang yang ia letakkan di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan bola voli. Mahkota itu tidak pernah dipakai, tapi dia tetap membuatnya dan menyimpannya di sana.

Akhir April, mahkotanya bertambah semakin banyak. Keranjang di sudut ruangannya penuh. Mahkota-mahkota yang ia buat bulan lalu sudah mengering, tapi Hinata tidak membuangnya.

Kemudian bulan Mei datang.

Hinata dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Di tangannya, susunan mahkota bunga yang terdiri dari kombinasi primrose, sweet pea, kamelia kuning, kamelia putih, dan lili merah dia pegang dengan hati-hati. Hari ini Hinata mencoba membuat mahkota dengan kombinasi paling banyak, membuatnya hanya sempat menyusun satu rangkaian saja. Tapi dia puas. Ini adalah karya terbaik yang pernah ia buat.

Berjalan sambil sedikit melompat riang, senyuman lebarnya mendadak luntur kala dilihatnya Kageyama yang sudah berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya. Padahal hampir setiap hari Hinata bertemu dengan pria berambut gelap itu. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata tidak menyukai kunjungannya kali ini. Padahal Kageyama belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kageyama? Ada apa?" Alisnya mengernyit dalam. Mahkota bunga itu ia pegang dengan kedua tangan.

"Hinata," Kageyama menoleh. Menatap tepat ke iris kecokelatannya. Wajahnya serius. Tarikan napas panjang ia lepas sebelum kembali bicara.

"Bisa ikut aku besok?"

.

* * *

.

Semakin Hinata mengikuti langkah Kageyama, semakin perutnya terasa mual. Di pelukannya, Hinata membawa sekeranjang koleksi rangkaian mahkota yang ia buat sejak dua bulan lalu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia membawanya. Tapi hatinya terasa sedikit tenang tiap kali dirinya menghirup aroma bunga yang samar-samar masih tercium wanginya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya setelah sekitar dua puluh menit mereka berjalan dari Karasuno. Kageyama hanya diam. Hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti tanpa banyak bertanya. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Daichi dari arah berseberangan. Wah, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir ia melihat kaptennya? Seingat Hinata, Daichi mengambil kuliah di luar kota. Jadi apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Libur, kah? Bukannya musim semi merupakan pergantian semester?

Mereka berhenti untuk saling menyapa. Hinata hanya memperhatikan Kageyama dan Daichi yang saling berbasa-basi. Tidak tertarik untuk bergabung. Kalau ini Hinata yang dulu, mungkin dia sudah melompat kegirangan ketika melihat kaptennya datang.

Sejak kapan ia berubah?

Daichi pamit, menyalami Kageyama dan tersenyum hangat. Ketika pandangan sang kapten beralih padanya, iris cokelat gelap itu melembut. Kemudian Daichi berjalan kearahnya, dan memeluknya erat tanpa kata.

Punggungnya ditepuk beberapa kali, dan Hinata mengernyit dibuatnya.

Melanjutkan perjalanan, Hinata tanpa curiga kembali mengikuti Kageyama. Pikirannya kosong. Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit. Berapa lama lagi mereka harus berjalan? Ke mana mereka akan pergi? Kenapa Kageyama diam saja? Biasanya dia selalu cerewet.

"Ah, halo."

Suara di depannya menghentikan langkah Hinata. Mengembalikan fokusnya, irisnya mendapati pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang lurus yang agak panjang. Sebuket bunga berwarna putih berada di genggaman pria itu.

Hinata mengenalnya. Wajah pria itu begitu akrab. Iris karamelnya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Pria itu tidak memakai kacamata. Dan alih-alih tersenyum sinis, bibirnya melengkung ramah.

"Oh, kalian."

Oh iya, kalau tidak salah namanya Akiteru.

Kageyama membungkuk, Hinata hanya mengangguk sopan. Akiteru berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan mereka. Dan, dilihat dari bagaimana Kageyama menyamakan langkah dengan pria itu, Hinata menebak kalau tujuan mereka sama. Pria itu kemudian membuka suara.

"Kalian mau mengunjungi Kei, 'kan?"

_Kei_?

Hinata mengernyit dalam. Kei? Siapa itu Kei? Teman Kageyama dan Akiteru? Kenapa Hinata tidak mengenal nama itu? Sejak kapan Kageyama punya teman yang tidak Hinata kenali? Oh, atau mungkin teman kampus Kageyama? Mereka tidak berada di jurusan yang sama, jadi sangat mungkin bagi Kageyama untuk punya teman lain yang tidak Hinata tahu, kan? Benar juga. Mereka kan sudah bukan anak SMA. Ngomong-ngomong, Kei ini juga kenalan Akiteru. Sepertinya mereka akrab. Dari cara pria itu menceritakan tentang Kei pada Kageyama. Tunggu, umur mereka kan berbeda. Apa Kei sebenarnya teman kerja Akiteru? Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa Kageyama bisa mengenalnya? Sebentar, bagaimana Hinata mengenal Akiteru? Dia memang alumni Karasuno, tapi seingatnya mereka tidak pernah melakukan latih tanding seperti saat melawan Shimada-_san_. Hinata ingat Akiteru sering menonton pertandingan timnya, tapi dia tidak ingat pria itu datang untuk siapa—.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Lamunannya terhenti. Kakinya membeku. Matanya menatap kosong pada pintu masuk di hadapannya.

Kageyama berbalik dan menarik lengan Hinata ketika pria itu hanya diam di tempat. Memaksakan kakinya bergerak, seluruh tubuh Hinata mendadak terasa dingin. Bola matanya menelusuri tempat itu secara membabi buta. Melihat sekilas tanah dan bebatuan yang entah kenapa berjejer begitu rapi. Ketika langkah dua pasang kaki di depannya berhenti, Hinata mengangkat kepala.

Di depannya, sebuah gundukan tanah dihiasi batu besar bewarna abu-abu mengkilat memasuki pandangannya. Berbagai macam bunga dan sesembahan berjejer rapi di bawah. Tulisan besar yang tercetak permanen di batu itu terasa menusuk tepat ke matanya. Sebuah nama yang tadinya sangat asing mendadak terasa begitu akrab dalam ingatannya.

Tsukishima Kei.

Hinata ingat nama itu. Lebih tepatnya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa? Tsukishima Kei. Dia adalah seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang pendek berkacamata. Dia adalah pria yang terkenal dengan keasinan dan sikap buruknya. Senyumnya selalu mengejek, kata-katanya selalu menusuk. Dia adalah pria yang Hinata kenal sejak memasuki tahun pertama di SMA Karasuno.

Tsukishima Kei juga adalah pria yang selama beberapa tahun menemaninya mengisi waktu luang di akhir minggu. Dia adalah pria yang menemaninya menonton film, menemaninya berjalan-jalan, menemaninya sekadar duduk santai di dalam ruangan. Tsukishima Kei adalah pria yang mencuri perhatiannya, mencuri hatinya tiga tahun lalu.

Kenapa Hinata bisa lupa? Pria itu selalu di sisinya. Dia yang memarahinya karena selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain voli. Dia yang berinisiatif untuk membuat Hinata menemukan kegiatan baru. Tsukishima adalah pria yang selalu ada di sisinya. Dia pria yang disayanginya, pria yang dicintainya. Dia pria yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Benar. Tsukishima Kei sudah tidak ada.

"Sudah setahun, ya." Pria itu membuka suara. Senyum simpul tertarik dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Kageyama dan Akiteru menoleh, pandangan mereka melunak.

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga," ucap Kageyama.

Hinata maju, meraba batu nisan kokoh itu. Jarinya menelusuri garis-garis huruf yang terukir cantik di sana. Ketika ujung jarinya berhenti pada kanji 'Kei', tangannya kemudian meraih sebuah mahkota bunga yang baru kemarin ia buat. Dipakaikannya mahkota itu tepat di atas batu nisan Tsukishima. Mempercantik makam yang sudah terhias oleh benda-benda yang mungkin dibawa teman-temannya ketika mereka berkunjung.

Benar. Mahkota-mahkota kebesaran yang Hinata rangkai, semuanya ia buat sesuai ukuran kepala Tsukishima.

Hinata mundur selangkah, mengagumi mahkota cantik di atas batu itu. Dia bisa membayangkan kepala berambut pirang pendek yang menggeleng tidak suka, mencoba menyingkirkan mahkota yang dipakaikan paksa sebelum kemudian pasrah. Hinata bisa membayangkan lengkungan sarkastis yang tertarik itu digantikan dengan senyum lembut. Bisa ia bayangkan jari-jari panjang yang mencoba membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebagai modus untuk menyembunyikan semburat malu.

Hinata bisa membayangkan dengan jelas. Sosok Tsukishima Kei, yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya, berkacak pinggang seperti biasa. Tingginya yang begitu berbeda membuat Hinata harus mendongak demi bisa menatap mata karamel keemasan yang begitu hangat di balik lensa kacamata. Pria tinggi itu mendekat, mencoba merengkuhnya dengan sia-sia. Sebelum kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Bibirnya digigit keras-keras. Tetes-tetes air mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar, pria itu menunduk dalam dan mencengkram dadanya kuat.

_Aku merindukanmu._

_._

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_**Hanakotoba**_

Primrose : putus asa

Sweet pea : selamat tinggal

Yellow camellia : Kerinduan

White camellia : menunggu

Lili (laba-laba) merah : Legenda mengatakan bunga-bunga ini mekar di mana pun dua orang berpisah selamanya


	26. Day 26 : Wearing A BF Shirt

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

**Warning : **Bullying

_._

Day 26 : Wearing a BF Shirt

.

.

* * *

.

Pukulan keras dari sebuah tangan yang terkepal mendarat di sisi wajahnya, tepat mengenai tulang pipi. Tubuhnya tersungkur, jatuh dengan tidak berdaya. Dua pasang tangan menahan bahu, lengan, serta kepalanya agar tetap mencium tanah. Seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya, berjongkok dan menjambak rambut oranye miliknya. Memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak dan saling bertemu pandang.

Alis pria di hadapannya mengenyit tidak suka kala melihat bulatan cokelat itu menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Jambakannya terlepas, digantikan pijakan kaki yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Pecundang sepertimu tidak pantas berada di sini!"

.

* * *

.

Kurang dari sejam yang lalu, sorak sorai meriah tanda pertandingan berakhir memenuhi gedung pertandingan. Karasuno baru saja menang, lolos masuk ke final turnamen musim semi setelah berhasil mengalahkan salah satu sekolah unggulan di Jepang. Sama seperti ketika melawan Shiratorizawa, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyangka. Alih-alih teriakan perayaan, para anggota tim Karasuno malah membisu, mematung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru setelah beberapa saat mereka mulai saling memeluk dan menangis haru.

"Perjuangan kita belum selesai. Besok kita menuju final, jadi tetaplah fokus untuk menjadi juara!"

Pelatih Ukai dan Takeda-_sensei_ memberi pidato sebelum meminta mereka kembali ke bus untuk pulang. Ketika yang lain mulai berberes dan berganti pakaian, Hinata meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar.

Dia tidak pernah sampai ke tempat tujuannya kala sebuah tangan kekar dengan kasar menariknya tiba-tiba. Membawanya menuju semak-semak di belakang gedung tempatnya bertanding. Di sana suasananya sepi karena memang jarang dilewati. Awalnya Hinata memprotes. Meronta sambil bertanya akan dibawa ke mana dia. Satu orang menyeretnya, dua orang lain berada di belakangnya, memastikan agar Hinata tidak bisa kabur.

Ketika mereka sampai di belakang gedung, tubuhnya didorong sampai punggungnya membentur tembok dengan keras. Pekikan sakit lolos dari mulutnya. Tapi belum sempat pemuda pendek itu mencerna situasi, dua orang yang dari tadi hanya membuntuti kini menahan kedua lengannya.

"Lepaskan! Kalian siapa?!"

Awalnya Hinata takut. Tiga orang yang mengerumuninya memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya. Mereka memakai seragam sekolah yang sepertinya Hinata kenali. Dilihat dari postur tubuh mereka, pemuda mungil itu menebak kalau mereka adalah atlet voli sama seperti dirinya.

"Heh, jadi ini yang katanya pemain andalan Karasuno itu? Menyedihkan."

Alis Hinata mengernyit mendengarnya. Pria yang tidak menahannya berbicara dengan nada mengejek, kemudian meludah seakan-akan dia merasa jijik. Rasa takut yang tadinya menyelimuti Hinata tergantikan dengan rasa tidak suka.

"Aku tidak percaya sekolah kita kalah melawan pecundang macam ini."

"Kan? Sangat tidak selevel dengan kita."

Oh. Mereka dari sekolah yang tadi sempat berhadapan dengan Karasuno. Pantas saja seragamnya familiar.

Pria itu mencengkeram rahangnya kuat, memaksanya mendongak. Seperti memberi isyarat, satu tangannya yang bebas dikibaskan.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang yang memeganginya bergerak. Menarik jaket Karasuno yang dipakainya kasar, berusaha melepasnya. Setelah jaket itu tanggal, tangan Hinata kembali ditahan. Pria di depannya mengambil jaket hitam itu dan membantingnya ke tanah sebelum kemudian menginjak-injaknya tanpa ampun.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tidak terima, Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri. Usaha sia-sia karena kekuatannya kalah jauh dari dua tubuh kekar yang masih mencengkeram lengannya dengan begitu menyakitkan.

Saat itulah dia merasakan denyutan luar biasa yang menjalar melalui pipinya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

Pria itu baru saja menonjoknya.

"Pecundang sepertimu tidak pantas berada di sini!"

Hal yang bisa Hinata cerna selanjutnya hanyalah rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya karena tendangan membabi buta yang dilayangkan oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Tubuhnya meringkuk, mencoba melindungi diri meski percuma. Perut, punggung, kepala, dan dadanya tidak lolos dari hantaman-hantaman sepatu olahraga yang terlihat seperti masih baru.

Hinata hanya bisa merintih lirih sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki itu berhenti. Napasnya terengah, pakaian serta rambutnya kotor oleh tanah. Untuk sesaat, dia tidak bisa bergerak karena otaknya hanya bisa mencoba fokus untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar tanpa henti.

"Ayo permalukan dia seperti dia mempermalukan sekolah kita."

Kalimat itu refleks membuat Hinata menegang. Mencoba mengabaikan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya, pemuda itu memaksa bangkit dengan bertumpu menggunakan kedua tangan. Usahanya untuk mencoba menjauh gagal kala lagi-lagi ada sepasang tangan yang menariknya dan memaksanya berdiri.

Setelah jaketnya, kini mereka mencoba melucuti _jersey_ yang belum sempat ia ganti. Rontaannya dibalas tendangan tepat di perut. Membuatnya jatuh berlutut sambil memeluk diri. Ketika kaos Hinata berhasil terlepas—membuat tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutupi apa-apa—salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan silet tajam, lalu tanpa ampun, di depan mata Hinata, mulai mengoyak _jersey_ hitam bernomor sepuluh itu.

Hinata menerjang pria tinggi itu, membuat mereka berdua tersungkur ke tanah bersamaan. Di belakangnya, dua orang tadi mencoba memisahkan mereka. Marah karena kegiatannya tadi diganggu, pria berambut pendek itu melempar kaos Hinata yang sudah tidak berbentuk di atas jaketnya tadi. Lalu dia maju, dan mengeluarkan benda lain—ponsel cokelat—dari sakunya. Mengutak-atik benda kotak itu, sang pria kembali memberi perintah dua temannya.

"Lepas celananya."

Sepasang tangan meraih karet celana pendeknya. Hinata panik, mencoba menonjok dan menendang secara membabi buta. Teriakannya terbungkam oleh sebuah telapak lebar. Tidak menyerah, pemuda mungil itu menggigit tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Pekikan terkejut di sampingnya ia hiraukan. Kini bergulat dengan satu orang yang masih berusaha menarik turun satu-satunya kain yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Kepala ia ayunkan keras, membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi lelaki itu. Bunyi benturan dua tulang seperti menggema di belakang gedung.

"Kurang ajar!"

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Hinata bangkit berdiri. Mengabaikan rasa pusing dan kepala berdenyut akibat benturan dan gerakan tiba-tibanya. Sayangnya, tubuhnya sekali lagi harus mencium tanah ketika sebuah tubuh lain dengan sembarangan menerjang punggungnya. Pria yang tadi bersiap merekam Hinata menindihnya. Sikunya mendarat di punggung pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri kuat-kuat untuk menahan lolongan sakit yang memaksa keluar.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja, hah?! Tidak sebelum kami menghancurkanmu!"

Dua orang tadi sudah pulih. Kini berjalan dengan ekspresi marah mendekati Hinata. Kepala, tangan, dan kakinya ditahan agar tidak bisa lagi memberontak. Ketika dirasa karet celananya mulai lolos turun melewati pinggang, Hinata hanya bisa menutup mata.

"Wow, apa ini? Perisakan karena tidak bisa menerima kekalahan? Payah sekali."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mendengar suara menyebalkan itu.

Tsukishima Kei berdiri santai. Dua tangan tersembunyi di balik saku celana panjangnya. Kacamata yang dipakainya tidak menghalangi pancaran iris karamel emas yang menatap heran pemandangan di hadapannya. Helai pirang pendek miliknya bergoyang ditiup angin.

Tiga laki-laki yang menahan Hinata kuat sedikit mengendurkan cengkeraman mereka. Tangan yang barusan mencoba melepas celananya menjauh. Membuat Hinata bernapas lega. Pria itu kemudian berdiri. Dengan wajah menantang mulai maju mendekati Tsukishima. Tingginya tidak mencapai dahi rekan tim Hinata itu.

"Mau berlagak sok pahlawan, eh? Kusarankan tidak usah ikut campur jika kau tidak ingin terluka."

"Hah?"

Kernyitan alis dan suara rendah nyaris berbisik itu sukses membuat pria tadi mundur selangkah. Ekspresi menantangnya sedikit luntur. Kalau diperhatikan, bisa dilihat keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir dari dahinya.

Mengeluarkan tangan dari saku, Tsukishima melambai pelan.

"Terserah kalian saja," ucapnya kemudian.

"Eh?"

Empat kepala sekaligus menoleh ke arahnya dengan tidak mengerti.

Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, Tsukishima kembali berbicara, "Kudengar, sih, sekolah yang barusan kami kalahkan merupakan tempat orang-orang terhormat berkumpul,"

Kernyitan di dahinya tergantikan oleh sebelah alis tipis yang naik dibuat-buat. Hinata kenal ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang selalu dipasang Tsukishima tiap kali pemuda tinggi itu mencoba memprovokasi lawan bicaranya. Tsukishima sengaja mengulang kata 'kalah' karena tahu bahwa kata itu begitu sensitif bagi tiga orang yang kini fokus pada kalimat ejekan yang keluar.

"Aku kira, meskipun kalah, mereka masih punya harga diri dan pulang dengan kepala tegak,"

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringai khas. Kalimat yang selanjutnya ia lontarkan membuat pria di hadapannya menggeram tidak terima.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata itu hanya sekolah rendahan yang beraninya mengeroyok orang setelah kalah pertandingan—,"

"—oh, atau justru karena kalian dikalahkan oleh bocah cebol ini, makanya kehormatan kalian menguap begitu saja?"

"Paham, sih. Susah payah membangun imej kuat, tapi dengan mudahnya dihancurkan oleh seorang anak kecil. Pasti memalukan, ya?"

Tinju yang mengarah ke hidungnya berhasil dihindari. Tsukishima bergeser, sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya. Pandangan tajam kedua pria itu bertemu. Di sudut matanya, Tsukishima menangkap gerakan cepat yang lagi-lagi dilayangkan ke wajahnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mencoba menahan serangan pria di depannya.

Yang tidak ia duga adalah rasa perih luar biasa yang muncul kala sebuah benda tajam—yang ternyata sudah berada di genggaman lawannya—menggores sela jarinya dan menembus agak dalam di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Silet yang tadi digunakan untuk mengoyak kaos Hinata lolos dari pandangannya. Membuat darah segar mengalir deras dari luka yang tercipta.

Bola mata Hinata membelalak lebar.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, Tsukishima sengaja menahan benda itu agar tidak melukainya lebih dalam. Tapi karena pria di depannya panik, dia secara kuat berusaha menarik silet yang dipegangnya. Tenaga yang secara berlebihan dikeluarkan itu membuat silet tadi berhasil lolos dari tangan Tsukishima. Dengan konsekuensi luka yang lebih dalam.

Tsukishima mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menahan aliran darah yang semakin deras mengalir. Napasnya tercekat, bibirnya mulai koyak karena terlalu keras digigit. Tiga pria yang mengerubungi mereka bergegas kabur untuk menghindari tanggung jawab. Tsukishima tidak memedulikannya.

"Tsukishima!"

Hinata, yang akhirnya berhasil bangkit, bergegas mendekati rekannya dengan khawatir. Rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya seakan terlupakan begitu saja kala melihat darah yang menetes ke tanah. Panik, pemuda itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Mengambil tiga tarikan napas panjang, Tsukishima mencoba menenangkan diri. Matanya fokus melihat sekeliling, lalu memperhatikan penampilan Hinata. Diraihnya handuk putih yang tersampir di ujung tali tasnya—memang belum dia masukkan dari awal—Tsukishima perlahan membuka tangannya, lalu dengan hati-hati mengelap darah yang berceceran di tangannya. Dibalutnya telapak tangannya dengan handuk tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia lepas jaket dan _sweater_nya. Dengan perlahan untuk menghindari agar lilitan handuknya tidak terlepas dan malah mengotori bajunya. Menyisakan hanya kaos polos putih yang ia kenakan, Tsukishima menyerahkan pakaiannya pada Hinata.

"Pake itu. Jaketmu kotor dan _jersey_mu sudah tidak layak."

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata hanya menatapnya khawatir. Ketika Tsukishima mengulangi perintahnya, baru pemuda itu mengangguk dan dengan ragu mulai memasang _sweater_ berwarna krim itu ke tubuhnya, disusul dengan jaket hitam panjang yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

Dua pakaian itu jelas terlalu besar bagi Hinata. Lengan bajunya menenggelamkan dua tangannya. Bagian bawahnya mencapai paha atas dan sukses menutupi karet celana yang sedikit melar karena tarikan paksa tadi. Digulungnya lengan baju Tsukishima dengan berantakan. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih nyaman, pemuda itu mendongak. Menatap Tsukishima yang kini tengah memegang ponsel.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara berpasang-pasang langkah terdengar. Kemudian teriakan khawatir dan terjangan keras namun nyaman dari seniornya membuat Hinata tiba-tiba menyadari apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Kalau tadi Tsukishima tidak datang, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Pikiran itu membuat Hinata merasakan ketakutan luar biasa. Air mata mendadak memaksa keluar. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Hinata menunduk, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Adrenalin yang sejak tadi dia rasakan kini menghilang. Membuatnya merasa seakan tenaganya terkuras habis. Tubuhnya kembali merasakan nyeri, perih, dan segala macam rasa sakit lainnya.

Yachi kemudian mendekat, memeriksa keadaanya. Di sudut matanya, Hinata melihat Shimizu yang juga tengah memeriksa keadaan Tsukishima. Di depan pemuda tinggi itu, pelatih Ukai dan Takeda-_sensei_ menanyai beberapa pertanyaan.

"Kau ingat pelakunya?"

"Aku sempat memotret mereka sebelum menunjukkan diri."

"Tanganmu bagaimana?"

"Darahnya masih mengalir."

"Shimizu!"

"Baik."

Fokus dua orang dewasa itu kemudian beralih pada Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?"

Hinata linglung, tapi mencoba menjawab semampunya.

"Ah, tubuhku, kepalaku."

"Mereka melakukan apa saja padamu?"

"M—menendang, lalu—mmhh."

Air matanya lolos. Isakan tidak bisa dihentikan. Hinata menangis sambil mencoba mengusap wajahnya berulang kali dengan punggung tangannya. Seseorang kemudian merangkulnya, memeluknya erat. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke dada bidang itu untuk menutupi tangisnya yang pecah. Punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk pelan untuk mencoba menenangkannya yang mulai sesenggukan tidak terkendali.

Menunda banyak pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab, Hinata dan Tsukishima akhirnya dibawa ke UKS sebagai penanganan pertama.

.

* * *

.

Bus yang ia naiki menyisakan banyak kursi kosong. Beberapa orang masih berada di luar. Entah itu ke toilet, atau sedang mengecek kelengkapan barang.

Hinata berjalan ke salah satu tempat duduk yang masih tersedia di bagian tengah. Di samping jendela, sudah ada Tsukishima yang dengan nyaman mendengarkan musik sambil menutup mata. Dengan ragu, Hinata menempatkan pantatnya di kursi kosong di sisi Tsukishima.

Merasa ada yang mengisi tempat kosong itu, Tsukishima membuka mata. Sedikit terkejut karena bukan Yamaguchi yang ada di sampingnya, melainkan pemuda bermahkota oranye. Menurunkan _headset_ sampai ke lehernya, lelaki itu menunduk untuk menatap Hinata.

"Aku duduk sini, ya," ucapnya pelan. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa.

Tsukishima hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Dan, itu."

"Apa?"

"Bajumu, aku pinjam dulu."

"Oh."

Pemuda pirang itu lupa bahwa Hinata masih mengenakan _sweater_ dan jaketnya. Mendadak suasana di antara keduanya terasa canggung. Ketika Yamaguchi akhirnya masuk dan dengan alis terangkat menatap mereka berdua, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengambil tempat di samping Kageyama. Setelah itu mereka hanya diam.

Bus mulai melaju. Membawa mereka kembali ke Karasuno. Hinata menyamankan duduknya. Aroma Tsukishima yang sedari tadi memenuhi indra penciumannya membuat kelopak pemuda itu terasa berat. Wangi Tsukishima tidak seperti yang Hinata bayangkan. Meskipun tercium bau maskulin yang kuat, samar-samar Hinata menangkap aroma manis yang begitu tipis. Hinata menyukainya.

Menutup mata perlahan, pemuda itu menggumam, "Tsukishima,"

"terima kasih."

.

* * *

_Fin._


	27. Day 27 : Give a Surprise Gift

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 27 : Give a Surprise Gift (**Sequel of **Day 23 - Picnic)

.

.

* * *

.

**Oktober 2019**

"Kau kehilangan fokus."

Napas Shouyou terengah. Keringat dengan deras mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya. Hari ini sangat panas. Berbeda dengan Jepang yang hawanya semakin dingin karena musim gugur yang makin mendekati musim dingin, tempat Hinata saat ini malah tengah memasuki musim kering.

Kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat terlalu banyak berlari dan melompat. Entah sudah berapa kali Shouyou gagal melakukan _spike_ dengan sempurna. Padahal Kageyama sudah memberinya _toss_ terbaik. Pria berambut gelap itu jadi kesal melihat kepayahan yang tidak biasanya ditampilkan. Hal tersebut membuatnya mengingat masa SMA ketika Shouyou masih menjadi pemula dalam olahraga voli.

"Sekali lagi."

Shouyou berlari bersamaan ketika bola dilempar ke arah Kageyama. Melompat setinggi mungkin tepat di depan net, pria itu mengayunkan tangannya keras. Irisnya mengikuti arah bola yang semakin mendekatinya. Ketika bola itu mencapai titik tertinggi, telapak tangannya mencoba menyamakan waktu dan mulai memukul _spike_ sekuat tenaga.

'_Aku punya hadiah untuk Natal nanti.'_

'_Kei, maaf.'_

'_Kenapa?'_

'_Aku tidak bisa ke Jepang ketika Natal tiba.'_

Selama sepersekian detik Shouyou membeku. Dan itu waktu yang sangat cukup untuk merusak momentum sempurna yang hampir didapatkannya. Bola itu lolos beberapa mili dari titik terbaiknya memukul, membuat _spike_ yang ditembakkan secara tidak akurat membentur lantai _gym_.

"Sekali lagi!"

Kageyama menghela napas.

"Dinginkan dulu kepalamu kalau masih ingin mendapat _toss_ dariku."

Mengambil bola voli yang menggelinding tanpa arti, Kageyama memilih meninggalkan Shouyou dan berlari menuju anggota lain untuk bergabung dalam latih tanding mandiri.

Shouyou mengalah. Memilih berjalan ke samping lapangan tempat tasnya tergeletak. Menenggak sisa air di dalam botolnya, pria itu mulai membuka tasnya dan mengambil benda kotak yang sejak beberapa hari lalu seperti terlantar. Ia nyalakan layar ponselnya kemudian memeriksa kotak masuk yang ia terima.

Kei sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya sejak itu.

.

* * *

.

**November 2019**

"Kalau sebegitu mengganggunya, kenapa tidak minta tambahan libur Natal saja?"

Kageyama bertanya di sela jam istirahat. Di sampingnya, Shouyou berjongkok sambil menatap kosong layar ponsel di genggamannya. November adalah bulan di mana cuaca sedang berada di titik paling tidak stabil. Udaranya sangat lembap. Di sore hari, suhunya bisa mencapai 35 derajat. Berlatih di bulan November sama saja dengan menyiksa diri sendiri. Itu baru November. Kalau Desember datang, mungkin akan banyak anggota mereka yang pingsan karena kepanasan.

Shouyou menoleh setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kageyama, mendongak menatap iris gelap kebiruan. Alisnya mengernyit dalam sebelum menanggapi.

"Sebentar lagi kita ada turnamen kejuaraan. Mana mungkin aku pergi liburan. Lagi pula tiket menjelang tahun baru sedang mahal-mahalnya."

"Aku heran dengan kalian berdua." Pria itu menenggak minumannya. Mengabaikan jawaban Shouyou dan malah membuka pembicaraan lain. Pandangannya lurus tanpa berniat memperhatikan rekan satu timnya. Shouyou memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Sama-sama lebih mementingkan mengejar mimpi,"

Oh, yang dimaksud Kageyama adalah hubungan Shouyou dengan Kei.

"Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang rela menyerah begitu saja pada mimpi yang kita punya?"

"Jadi, kenapa kalian masih bersama?"

"Eh?"

Keduanya saling menatap. Kageyama dengan ekspresi serius, dan Shouyou dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu berdiri, berjalan maju hingga memunggungi Shouyou.

"Sebelum salah satu dari kalian mengalah, kalian berdua akan terus berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Nyaris tidak pernah bersama. Hanya bisa diam dan menahan diri,"

"Kalau keadaanya seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk menyerah pada hubungan yang kalian jalin? Dengan begitu, tidak perlu ada yang tersiksa karena tidak bisa bertemu."

Peluit panjang terdengar disusul teriakan pelatih untuk kembali melakukan latihan. Shouyou menunduk, tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menanggapi perkataan Kageyama.

"Itu pendapat pribadiku. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu yang semakin tidak bisa fokus pada pertandingan." Pria yang memunggunginya mulai berlari kecil menuju ke tengah lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihan. Meninggalkan Shouyou yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ponsel itu kembali ia buka. Menuju pesan dan mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum mengirimnya. Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan segala pemikiran aneh yang mulai memenuhi otaknya, Shouyou bangkit berdiri dan berlari untuk menyusul Kageyama.

'Kei, kamu marah?'

.

* * *

.

**Desember 2019**

Adalah bulan paling panas selain Februari. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jepang yang mulai memasuki musim dingin bersalju. Meski begitu, pernak pernik Natal yang mulai dipasang di sepanjang jalan dan toko-toko tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jepang.

Pohon plastik hijau yang dipasangi lampu kerlap-kerlip, aksesoris dan berbagai pakaian dengan motif dan warna dominan merah. Bahkan Shouyou melihat kostum Sinterklas yang mulai dijual di beberapa tempat.

Di malam Natal, orang-orang biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama kawan-kawan. Khusus tanggal 25 adalah hari di mana mereka merayakan bersama keluarga. Di lingkungan kerjanya sebagai seorang atlet voli profesional, mereka mempunyai budaya berupa pesta dan pembagian hadiah rahasia, _Amigo Oculto_, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _Secret Santa_. Tahun ini Shouyou berniat membelikan hadiah untuk Kageyama. Karena itu dia berjalan mengelilingi toko untuk mencari referensi benda apa yang akan diberikan.

Benar, Shouyou tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang bukan karena dia tidak mendapat libur sama sekali. Tanggal 24 mereka hanya akan berlatih pagi hari. Siang hari digunakan untuk persiapan pesta dan malam harinya mereka menikmati detik-detik sebelum Natal tiba. Tanggal 25 jadwalnya benar-benar kosong karena dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga di sana. Tapi hari setelah itu adalah hari normal. Dan jarak negara ini dengan Jepang bukanlah jarak yang bisa ditempuh hanya dalam waktu satu atau dua jam.

Kalau Shouyou sedikit memaksa, mungkin dia akan mendapat kesempatan libur yang lebih panjang. Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan meninggalkan latihan begitu saja. Pertandingan yang akan ia hadapi sangat penting. Dia tidak mau ada kegagalan sedikit pun dalam permainan mereka. Karena itu Shouyou memilih tinggal, memilih merayakan Natal sendirian jauh dari rumah.

Tapi ada satu masalah yang selama beberapa bulan ini mengganggunya.

Kei yang tidak pernah membalas pesan.

Tepat setelah Shouyou memberi kabar bahwa dia tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang, rutinitas bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya mendadak berhenti. Awalnya Shouyou pikir Kei sedang sibuk. Mereka berdua memang tidak jarang membalas pesan tidak di hari yang sama. Tapi setelah seminggu kotak masuknya masih kosong dan pria itu mencoba membuka pembicaraan baru, balasan dari Kei tetap tidak kunjung datang.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu dan ponselnya masih betah terdiam tanpa memberi notifikasi. Waktu tiga bulan itu membuat pikiran Shouyou selalu kembali pada perkataan Kageyama sebelumnya.

"_Kenapa kalian masih bersama?"_

Apa mungkin Kei akhirnya menyerah? Apa dia sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan mereka? Kalau memang begitu masalahnya, kenapa pria itu diam saja? Kenapa tidak dibicarakan baik-baik dan malah memilih memutus kontak?

Shouyou nyaris memesan tiket ke Jepang karena hal itu kalau saja tekadnya untuk berkonsentrasi dengan pertandingan menyadarkannya kembali pada kenyataan.

Tunggu sebentar lagi. Setelah kejuaraan selesai Shouyou pasti akan pulang. Sampai waktu itu tiba, dia akan menahan diri untuk tidak terbang menemui Kei.

Bahkan jika nanti semuanya sudah terlambat untuk mereka berdua.

.

* * *

.

**24 Desember 2019**

Hal yang membedakan Natal di sini dan Jepang selain musim adalah hidangan yang disediakan. Alih-alih kue yang terhias apik ditemani camilan dan _wine_, meja itu terisi oleh nasi lengkap dengan sayuran dan hidangan utama. Daging kalkun, ham, lasagna, serta salad kentang berjejer rapi di atas meja. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menelan ludah menahan lapar.

Merayakan malam Natal di dalam _gym_ memang terdengar unik. Tapi tim mereka sudah melakukannya setiap tahun sejak tim itu terbentuk. Suasana ramai dan menyenangkan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Kado-kado untuk _Secret Santa_ juga sudah dipersiapkan. Ditumpuk rapi di bawah pohon Natal buatan yang terpasang di tengah ruangan. Hari masih sore, dan mereka memilih berbincang santai seiring berjalannya waktu.

Biasanya, Shouyou akan ikut sampai tengah malam terlewati. Dengan bahagia bercanda dan tertawa bersama rekan-rekannya. Tengah malam adalah yang paling ditunggu karena itu adalah waktu untuk membuka hadiah untuknya yang entah dari siapa. Biasanya Shouyou akan berteriak girang dengan mata berbinar ketika membuka hadiahnya. Biasanya dia akan dengan semangat melahap hidangan yang tersedia dengan mulut yang selalu penuh.

Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa suasana hatinya tidak baik. Bahkan setelah diajak bernyanyi tidak jelas, Shouyou tetap merasa tidak bersemangat. Beberapa orang yang menyadari keadaannya mulai menatapnya khawatir. Tidak ingin merusak suasana yang harusnya bahagia, Shouyou memilih undur diri dengan alasan mengantuk karena terlalu lelah.

Pria itu tidak berbohong. Nyatanya, tepat setelah tangannya menyentuh permukaan tempat tidur, tubuhnya langsung ambruk begitu saja. Malam ini suhunya tidak begitu panas. Tapi Shouyou memilih memakai kaos dan celana pendek tipis untuk dipakai karena merasa gerah. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, tapi kelopak matanya sudah terasa sangat berat.

Dia tidak memikirkan apakah besok dia akan jatuh sakit atau tidak. Toh, besok hari libur. Mencoba menyamankan diri, pria itu memilih menutup mata dan mencoba tidur. Pikiran terakhir yang menghantuinya sebelum memasuki alam mimpi adalah sosok Tsukishima Kei yang wajahnya sudah mulai tidak bisa ia gambarkan dengan jelas.

_Aku merindukanmu_.

.

* * *

.

Tidurnya terganggu oleh suara bel pintu yang begitu berisik.

Mengerang karena mimpinya terputus di tengah jalan, Shouyou mencoba duduk di atas kasur. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut tidak nyaman. Diraihnya ponsel di atas meja—yang masih absen dari segala notifikasi yang ia inginkan—untuk melihat waktu.

Jam dua pagi.

Kageyama, kah? Tidak ada orang waras yang dikenalnya yang berani berkunjung ke apartemen orang dini hari begini. Apa pria itu mau mengantar _Secret Santa_ yang tadi tidak sempat Shouyou ambil? Kalau itu alasannya, Shouyou bersumpah akan membidik belakang kepala Kageyama saat dia mendapat giliran _serve_. Masa bodoh dengan muka seram pria itu. Shouyou sudah kebal.

Dering bel kembali berbunyi.

Shouyou mengacak rambutnya kasar sembari bangkit dan menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Dia tidak repot-repot mengecek interkom untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Menguap lebar, diputarnya kunci yang belum ia lepas dari lubangnya. Pintu ditarik terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok tinggi yang berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapannya.

Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Di sana, di depan matanya, berdiri seorang pria jangkung kurus membawa tas yang tidak begitu besar. Sebuah _headphone _putih terkalung di leher panjangnya. Saking tingginya pria itu, Shouyou harus mendongak agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Pria itu menunduk, menatap iris kecokelatannya. Bola mata karamel keemasan terlihat menyala di kegelapan malam. Rambut pria itu pirang alami, sedikit panjang dan berantakan. Ekspresinya datar namun terlihat lelah. Apalagi dengan kantung mata tebal yang gagal tertutupi oleh bingkai kacamata hitamnya.

Suara Shouyou tercekat ketika menyebut namanya.

"K—Kei?"

Yang dipanggil menyeringai.

"_Surprise_," ucapnya sedikit parau.

Hinata Shouyou berdiri membeku. Bola matanya membelalak lebar. Masih tidak percaya pada apa yang terpampang di hadapannya. Apakah ini mimpi? Apa dia mulai berhalusinasi? Bagaimana mungkin pria yang seharusnya ada di Tokyo itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang berjarak belasan ribu kilometer jauhnya?

"Ini bukan mimpi, lho." Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, sosok itu berkomentar. Sebelah alisnya naik beberapa senti.

Shouyou maju selangkah. Tangannya terulur. Menyentuh wajah, pipi, hidung, bahkan bibir pria itu. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk merasakan helaian halus yang menghiasi pucuk kepalanya.

"Ini nyata."

"Ya, barusan aku bilang begitu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Shouyou menerjang pria itu. Kei bungkam. Sedikit tidak menyangka. Ekspresinya kemudian melembut. Tangannya mengusap mahkota oranye itu ketika Shouyou mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada berbalut kemeja milik Kei. Keduanya saling berbisik. Bertukar suara setelah sekian lama.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Aku dapat alamatmu dari Kageyama."

"Tapi ini Natal."

"Dan aku bilang 'sampai jumpa saat Natal', kan?"

"Kamu tidak pernah membalas pesanku lagi."

"Tentu saja. Mana kejutannya kalau begitu?"

Sunyi beberapa saat. Kei masih mengelus rambut Shouyou. Tangannya yang bebas dipakai untuk merengkuh pria mungil itu lebih dalam. Shouyou membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Kei. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepas pelukannya maupun memindah posisinya di dalam pelukan Kei. Tidak peduli hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk karena pakaian pendek dan tipis yang ia kenakan.

Shouyou ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Dia ingin selamanya seperti ini. Ingin terus merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kei. Shouyou ingin mengutarakannya. Mengeluarkan segala hal yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat. Menggali kalimat-kalimat yang sengaja ia kubur karena takut jika ia mengucapkannya, segala dinding yang telah ia bangun runtuh begitu saja. Takut jika ia mengatakannya, maka semua mimpi yang telah coba didapatkan ia buang begitu saja.

Kali ini. Khusus kali ini saja.

"Kei?" ucapnya setelah hampir lima menit mematung. Suaranya masih lirih.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku mengucapkannya?"

"Tentu. Katakan apapun yang kamu mau."

Maka dikeluarkanlah segala yang Shouyou tahan. Tanpa memedulikan keadaannya, tanpa memedulikan situasi yang menghalanginya. Shouyou menumpahkan segalanya, tanpa ampun, tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku ingin kamu selalu di sini."

"Mm-hm."

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu."

"Ya."

"Ingin kita bersama."

"Ya."

"Kei?"

"Iya."

Kepalanya akhirnya mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan iris karamel itu.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kei terdiam sejenak. Senyum hangat menghiasi paras tampannya. Tatapannya melunak. Kemudian ia menunduk, menyejajarkan tinggi keduanya. Dahinya ia tempelkan di dahi Shouyou. Napas Kei membelai wajahnya lembut kala jawaban itu diucapkan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Shouyou."

.

* * *

_To be continued in the next chapter._


	28. Day 28 : Cuddling

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_._

Day 27 : Give a Surprise Gift (**Continuation of **Day 23 - Picnic & Day 27 - Give a Surprise Gift)

.

.

* * *

.

**25 Desember 2019**

Mereka berbaring di atas tempat tidur kecil milik Shouyou. Setelah akhirnya membulatkan niat untuk beranjak dari depan pintu dan melepaskan pelukan, keduanya masuk, menutup pintu, menyamankan tubuh kemudian kembali saling merengkuh.

Posisi Shouyou miring, memunggungi Kei yang melingkarkan lengan panjangnya di pinggang ramping namun berotot milik Shouyou. Sedikit menarik pria mungil itu agar posisi kepala mereka sejajar, Kei menenggelamkan hidungnya di balik tengkuk kekasihnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas yang menguar dari sana.

"Kei, geli," protesnya. Tapi tidak berniat bergerak menjauh atau menyingkirkan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang dibubuhkan. Yang ada, Shouyou semakin mundur, menghapus setiap mili jarak punggungnya dengan dada Kei. Napasnya bergerak teratur. Senyum lebar tidak bisa kendur.

Shouyou bahagia.

"Katanya ngantuk. Tidur, sana."

Pada kalimat itu, Shouyou memutar badan. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Iris cokelatnya begitu intens menatap bola karamel yang kini tidak tertutupi kacamata. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti. Maju sedikit saja dan hidung serta bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Kei, kamu di sini sampai kapan?"

Ekspresi Kei tetap datar ketika menjawab, "Jam sepuluh pagi."

Shouyou melirik jam.

05.02

Hatinya mencelos. Senyumnya luntur. Detak jantungnya memompa dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Mengetahui waktu mereka yang sangat terbatas membuat keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Dan dia sangat membenci perasaan seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku tidurnya nanti saja."

Alis tipis itu terangkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu nekat ke sini dan baru sampe jam dua pagi. Terus jam sepuluh nanti sudah harus terbang lagi. Aku dilema antara ingin mengomelimu atau tidur saja."

"Jadi kamu memilih memarahiku?"

"Nah, aku lebih memilih memandangi wajahmu saja sampai jam sepuluh pagi."

Sentilan keras menghantam dahinya. Shouyou mengaduh kesakitan. Tubuhnya menggeliat dengan dua telapak tangan yang memegangi denyut nyeri di dahi. Pria itu baru berhenti bergerak setelah posisinya berpindah agak turun dan kepalanya kembali tenggelam di dada bidang milik Kei.

"Sakit! Kamu tidak berubah. Tetap suka menjitak dan menyentilku," ucapnya merajuk.

"Salah sendiri bicara hal bodoh."

"Bagian apanya yang bodoh?"

"Otakmu yang bodoh."

"Kei!"

Shouyou merasakan dada pria itu bergetar. Kei tertawa dalam diam. Mulutnya tertarik lucu karena mencoba menahan kekehan geli yang keluar. Satu lengannya ditekuk kemudian dijadikan tumpuan kepala. Merengkuh Shouyou dengan tangan yang bebas, pria itu membungkuk sedikit, mengecup pucuk kepala Shouyou dengan lembut.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu," ucapnya di antara helaian oranye yang menggelitik wajah.

"Kalau yang lupa kamu bilang itu mengandung ejekan, lebih baik tidak usah diingat." Shouyou membalas. Masih berlagak kesal.

"Serius."

"Oke, apa?"

Menggesekkan ujung hidungnya, Kei berucap dengan bibir yang masih menempel di pucuk kepala Shouyou.

"Selamat Natal."

Pelukan Shouyou mengerat.

"Selamat Natal, Kei."

"Aku belum memberikan hadiahku."

Shouyou mendongak, kembali menatap kekasihnya.

"Eh? Bukannya kedatanganmu ini kejutannya?"

"Iya, tapi itu bukan hadiahnya."

"Lalu apa?"

Rasa penasaran tidak bisa disembunyikan. Mata Shouyou berbinar. Dengan antusias menanti hadiah yang akan diberikan Kei. Ketika pria itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya untuk mengambil hadiah, ekspresi kebingungan terpasang di wajah Shouyou.

Kei mengusap rambutnya, kemudian berkata, "Katakan satu permintaanmu. Dan aku akan melakukannya."

"Apapun?" tanya Shouyou meyakinkan.

"Apapun."

Kata 'apapun' mengandung makna yang begitu berat. Meskipun Kei memandangnya dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan lembut, Shouyou tahu bahwa pria itu sedang mencoba membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu. Bukan meminta hal sepele, melainkan mencoba memancingnya mengutarakan yang lebih. Mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin keduanya kunci rapat-rapat agar tidak pernah keluar.

Pertanyaan Kageyama mendadak kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Jadi, kenapa kalian masih bersama?"_

Mulutnya terbuka.

"Kalau, aku memintamu untuk tetap di sini, apa kamu akan melakukannya?"

Kei mengangguk.

"Kalau, aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan hidup bersama denganku, apa kamu akan menurut?"

"Jika itu yang kamu inginkan."

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Dari tadi bukannya kamu sudah bertanya?"

"Kei, apa bekerja sebagai dokter menyenangkan?"

Kei terdiam.

"Apa kamu suka menjadi dokter?"

Tidak sekalipun keduanya mengalihkan pandangan. Kei menatap Shouyou dalam. Mencoba mencari sesuatu di balik iris cokelat itu. Ketika yang ditemukannya hanyalah pandangan intens yang menembus dalam, pria itu kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan menyenangkan. Tapi aku menikmatinya."

Lalu Shouyou ingat.

Ketika keduanya masih berada di Jepang. Ketika mereka masih berjuang mencari jati diri. Shouyou yang sejak awal ingin terus bermain voli selalu antusias menceritakan mimpinya. Dia mengutarakan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang atlet profesional, untuk menjadi orang yang paling lama berdiri di lapangan. Tidak peduli butuh berapa lama baginya untuk mencapai tujuan itu, Shouyou berjanji untuk terus berjuang.

Kemudian, suatu hari, Kei mulai membagi mimpi kecilnya.

Mungkin karena terpancing semangat pemuda pendek itu. Mungkin karena terbawa suasana karena Shouyou selalu bersinar ketika bercerita. Kei tanpa bisa menahan diri mulai membuka suara. Tentang keinginannya melindungi orang, tentang mimpinya menyembuhkan pasien. Kei berharap untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Dokter ahli yang mampu menyelamatkan siapapun dalam keadaan apapun. Itu bukan lagi mimpi kecil. Itu adalah sebuah keinginan besar dengan tanggung jawab luar biasa.

Tapi Shouyou tersenyum lebar. Ibu jari teracung bangga. Keduanya berjanji untuk mengejar mimpi mereka apapun risikonya. Dan Kei mengangguk pada janji itu.

"_Bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk menyerah pada hubungan yang kalian jalin? Dengan begitu, tidak perlu ada yang tersiksa karena tidak bisa bertemu."_

Bibir bawah Shouyou digigit keras.

"Kalau begitu ..."

Kei diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Shouyou. Dia siap apapun keputusan kekasihnya. Lagi pula, mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini.

"Kei, aku minta agar kamu terus mengejar mimpimu. Jadilah dokter terbaik. Dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan siapapun. Seperti janji kita berdua dulu."

"Lalu, aku juga akan tetap pada tujuanku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi orang yang paling lama berdiri di lapangan. Aku akan menjadi atlet yang membanggakan,"

Mendengarnya, Kei menutup mata. Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. Benar. Itu janji mereka. Dan benar, ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Jika memang Shouyou menghendakinya, maka Kei akan mengabulkannya. Jika memang ini yang Shouyou mau, maka Kei akan menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—,"

"—Dan sekarang, aku akan meminta sesuatu yang sangat egois darimu!"

Perkataannya terpotong. Matanya membuka. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Shouyou masih menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kei tidak bisa membaca pikiran pria di hadapannya.

Mengangguk, Shouyou kembali bicara.

"Kei, kita akan mengejar cita-cita kita. Aku tidak tahu perlu berapa lama sampai akhirnya itu terjadi. Mungkin sepuluh, dua puluh, atau bahkan tiga puluh tahun lagi. Tapi, sampai waktunya tiba, jangan sekalipun kamu berani untuk meninggalkanku!"

Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Bahkan jika kita harus berpisah dan baru bisa bersama ketika kamu pensiun, atau ketika aku akhirnya undur diri, jangan pernah kamu berpaling dariku! Bahkan jika kita baru bisa tinggal bersama ketika kita menjadi kakek-kakek, kamu harus tetap menjadi pacarku! Sampai saatnya tiba bagi kita untuk bersatu, kamu harus tetap berada di sisiku!"

Kei terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diutarakan Shouyou. Dia tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Dia hampir meminta pria di depannya untuk mengulang perkataannya. Tapi ketika dilihatnya ekspresi yakin itu, ketika dilihatnya mata yang memancarkan rasa percaya diri itu, tawa Kei tiba-tiba meledak.

"Hahaha ... astaga, Shouyou. Kamu benar-benar bodoh, ya."

Wajah Shouyou secara lucu berubah merah karena panik.

"Hei, kenapa malah tertawa? Aku serius, tahu!"

Kei berbalik, tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Pria itu memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Setelah beberapa saat mencoba menenangkan diri meski kesulitan, pria itu memutar badannya. Sekali lagi merengkuh Shouyou dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu yakin pada permintaan itu?"

"Sangat yakin!"

"Kalau begitu—,"

Bibirnya mendekat, menempel hangat pada dahi yang tertutupi helaian oranye lembut. Suaranya lirih, namun terdengar dengan begitu jelas.

"—Aku akan mengabulkannya."

.

* * *

.

Jam depalan pagi, setelah memaksa diri untuk tetap bangun dan bercerita panjang lebar sambil menatap kekasihnya lamat-lamat, Hinata Shouyou akhirnya terlelap.

Ketika kesadaran pria itu kembali beberapa jam kemudian, kehadiran Tsukishima Kei sudah absen dari ranjangnya. Sebuah kertas catatan kecil tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Tulisan rapi yang sangat tidak menggambarkan dokter—menurut orang awam—tercetak jelas menggunakan pulpen hitam.

'Sampai jumpa lagi.'

Shouyou tersenyum. Kertas kecil itu ia tempel dengan manis di tembok kamarnya, tepat di samping fotonya dan Kei yang tengah memakan es krim berdua beberapa tahun silam.

Mengambil ponselnya, pria itu membuka pesan lalu mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirimnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

'Hati-hati di jalan!'

.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

A/N : Day 29-31 saya _upload_ dalam judul yang berbeda. Bisa dicek "**Hypocrite**". Dan ya, 3 _prompt_ jadi satu cerita multichapter.

_Anyway_, kalau bukan karena dukungan kalian, _every fave, follow, review, visit, etc_, kumpulan _oneshoot_ ini sepertinya tidak akan pernah selesai. Beribu terima kasih saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua yang membaca karya ini.  
Oh, _care to share your opinion?_ Cerita mana yang menurut kalian paling berkesan? Tidak ada? Yasudah /woi  
Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka 3

_See ya_,  
**Scalytta.**


End file.
